


Holding Out for a Hero

by Diana924



Series: Holdin Out for a hero!verse [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Ivy Pepper is Poison Ivy, Ivy Pepper is a metahuman, Jerome is Joker, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pheromones, Starling City, Threesome - F/F/M, so many character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di I Nedd a Hero, sono passati cinque anni dai fatti di Gotham:<br/>Jim e Lee sono sposati e hanno una figlia, Barbara Gordon,<br/>Barry e Iris convivono, anche se Joe vorrebbe di più,<br/>Oliver e Felicity stanno per sposarsi<br/>Ma qualcuno che ha indirettamente del risentimento contro di loro ha deciso che quello è il momento giusto per intervenire, aiutata da una ragazzina amante dei fiori e da qualcuno cresciuto in un circo.<br/>E in tutto questo si inserisce una giornalista non proprio alle prime armi e un fotografo che forse sanno più di quello che sembra</p><p>sequel di I Need a Hero: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2791079/chapters/6264413</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

L’idea era stata di Thea, almeno la maggior parte.

Se fosse stato per Oliver lui avrebbe optato una cerimonia intima, pochi invitati, un rifresco veloce e subito via. E invece no, non con Thea.  
Sua sorella, che si auto designata sua wedding planner, aveva invitato praticamente tutti, persino il commissario Jim Gordon che Oliver aveva visto per l’ultima volta cinque anni prima quando aveva lasciato Gotham con Felicity e di cui aveva avuto ultime notizie solamente quattro anni prima quando aveva saputo che era in procinto di sposarsi. E ora era lì, con sua moglie, era sicuro di averla già vista durante quella trasferta, e una bambina tra le braccia.  
<< Commissario Gordon, è da tempo che non ci vediamo >> lo salutò prima che l’altro si sistemasse la bambina sull’altra spalla per poter rispondere al saluto.  
<< Signor Queen, la ringrazio per l’invito, e per essersi ricordato di noi, si ricorda di mia moglie Leslie? E lei è mia figlia Barbara >> rispose Jim Gordon prima che lui stringesse la mano di sua moglie, quel giorno c’erano proprio tutti. Stava cercando un sistema per liberarsi di loro quando si sentì chiamare: << Mr Queen? Lo sposo e il testimone tutti qui per un istante? >> e con un alzata di spalle si congedò dai Gordon per dirigersi verso il fotografo.  
Fosse stato per lui le foto poteva farle anche Roy con il cellulare ma Thea, sempre lei, si era impuntata e d’accordo con Felicity e Laurel si erano rivolte a quello che era considerato uno dei migliori fotografi sulla piazza, anche se James, Jimmy, Olsen avrebbe preferito essere da tutt’altra parte a giudicare da come stava discutendo con la sua collega giornalista Kara Danvers, l’unica loro sfortuna era che la CatCo si fosse assicurata l’esclusiva sul suo matrimonio.

<< Signor Queen, Jimmy Olsen, facciamo qualche foto preliminare prima della cerimonia, per caso ci siamo già incontrati? >> gli chiese l’altro, era sicuro di no ma forse l’altro era stato uno dei numerosi paparazzi del suo periodo pre isola.  
<< No, non credo signor Olsen, sbrighiamoci così lei potrà andarsene, credo che la sua amica di National City non sarà felice di essere senza fotografo ufficiale >> rispose prima di avvicinarsi a Diggle per le foto. Ancora tre ore e tutto quel circo avrebbe sloggiato.

 

***

 

Come fosse possibile arrivare in ritardo pur possedendo dei super poteri era qualcosa che Iris West non era capace di concepire. Eppure era così, Barry poteva anche essere dotato di una super velocità ma sarebbe comunque arrivato in ritardo, per fortuna i matrimoni cominciano sempre in ritardo pensò la giornalista scendendo dalla macchina.  
<< Solo venti minuti, poteva andarci peggio >> disse Joe, era sicuro che non si potesse fare di peggio ma per fortuna erano arrivati e la sposa ancora non si vedeva.

<< Detective West, c’è anche lei e … professor Allen! >> disse una voce alla loro destra e Joe non poté impedirsi di ridacchiare mentre Barry cercava di mantenere un residuo di dignità: era sicuro che a Gotham ancora si ricordassero di quelle settimane che aveva dovuto passare sotto copertura, e se le ricordavano anche Joe e Iris. A pensarci bene da quella trasferta a Gotham ne era venuta anche qualcosa di buono: lui e Iris per esempio, e la consapevolezza che non aveva la stoffa dell’insegnante, e che i gangster non erano come ne Il Padrino.  
<< Detective Gordon, è dal suo matrimonio che non ci vediamo >> lo salutò Joe, aveva dimenticato che i due erano rimasti in contatto e che tutti e tre si erano recati al matrimonio del detective Gordon con la dottoressa Thompkins.  
<< Dovremmo vederci più spesso, mi ricordo del giovane Barry e di sua figlia Iris >> li salutò Lee prima di abbracciare entrambi, poco prima che due bambine gli passassero vicino correndo, proprio nel momento in cui Joe gli lanciava la sua classica occhiata. Quella che diceva che doveva fare qualcosa, che la convivenza era bella ma che se avesse osato qualcosa di più lui e padre O’Banion ne sarebbero stati felici.

<< Grazie, è sua figlia? >> chiese Iris riferendosi alla bambina più piccola, l’altra era indubbiamente Sarah Diggle, Iris aveva sentimenti contrastanti in merito a Gotham: i suoi articoli sulla famiglia Falcone erano stati molto apprezzati, specialmente quello di un mese successivo al ritorno a Central City dove aveva rivelato che Alberto Falcone era gay e aveva avuto una relazione con uno dei “ dipendenti “ del padre, ma ritrovarsi a mettere ko una mafia princess non era certamente il suo ideale di divertimento. << Mia figlia Barbara, ora dovremmo sederci >> suggerì Jim con un sorriso.

 

***

 

Kara non aveva apprezzato la decisione di miss Grant, dopo che era riuscita finalmente a scrivere qualche pezzo di cronaca locale declassata alla rubrica di gossip.

Scrivere di riunioni comunali e di piccoli furti non era stimolante ma era un inizio e ora si trovava con un abito prestatole da Alex al matrimonio di Oliver Queen, sicuramente l’evento gossip dell’anno. Il suo sogno era occuparsi di grandi fatti non ... la cronaca mondana e così doveva pensarla anche Jimmy che si stava annoiando e aveva scattato decine di foto, lo sposo e il testimone dello sposo, lo spose e la sorella dello sposo, la sorella dello sposo con il suo ragazzo, la famiglia del testimone dello sposo, la madre della sposa, le damigelle, ogni invitato aveva almeno tre foto e tutto perché Cat Grant ci teneva a non farsi sfuggire l’esclusiva.  
<< Non so più che fare, non appena finisce facciamo qualche foto del ricevimento e torniamo in albergo >> sussurrò Jimmy, Kara dubitò che qualcuno oltre lei lo avesse udito sebbene fossero lontani, lei non si stava annoiando ma nemmeno divertendo pensò prima di individuare Iris West del Central City Pictur News, lei però era lì come invitata e non come giornalista, bastava vedere il suo abito e come fosse spensierata.  
<< Iris West? Kara Danvers di National City, ho letto i tuoi articoli, il modo in cui parli di Flash è così … è come se lo conoscessi di persona >> si presentò, si era fatta delle domande su Flash ma aveva escluso che fosse come lei, gli avvistamenti erano cominciati dopo che Harrison Wells aveva giocato a fare dio, fallendo, ed era sicura che ci fosse un collegamento.

<< Solo abilità giornalistiche, piacere. Barry … Barry … lei è la reporter di cui ti ho parlato. Kara Danvers, ti presento il mio ragazzo Barry Allen >> e praticamente gli mise di fronte il suo ragazzo, strappando a tutti e due una risata nervosa.  
<< Piacere, siete con lo sposo o con la sposa? >> chiese lei, c’era qualcosa in lui che le appariva strana, non sapeva cosa ma c’era e solitamente il suo istinto non sbagliava mai.  
<< Con lo sposo ma conosciamo anche la sposa >> le rispose Barry Allen prima che lei facesse cenno a Jimmy di avvicinarsi per l’ennesima foto, ancora poco e sarebbe tutto finito pensò Kara prima che i due raggiungessero il proprio posto.

 

***

 

_Attese con calma mentre gli altri due la raggiungevano, senza di loro sarebbe stata persa, erano gli unici ad amarla per quello che era senza chiederle, inoltre era così vicina alla sua vendetta._   
_< < Pronta dolcezza? >> le chiese lui con il suo solito sorriso, la divisa da cameriere gli stava divinamente pensò per un istante._   
_< < Sono cinque anni che aspetto questo momento J >> rispose lei con un risolino prima di sfilarsi il grembiule, era sicura che Lyla Michaels sarebbe stata presente, di Oliver Queen e di Felicity Smoack non le interessava nulla, ma Lyla, lei avrebbe pagato. Il suo vero obiettivo era la Waller ma si sarebbe accontentata._   
_< < Aspettiamo il tuo segnale >> suggerì Ivy, lei era poco più di una bambina ma aveva una mente stupefacente, loro due erano anime gemelle, con Jerome era diverso, sebbene fosse lei la più grande ne subiva il fascino come una dodicenne._   
_< < E allora andiamo signore, qui è tutto troppo tranquillo >> dichiarò Jerome e lei rise, finalmente si sarebbe vendicata._


	2. Worst Wedding Ever

Era tutto come in un sogno pensò Felicity, un sogno che era appena divenuto il peggiore degli incubi.

Tutto stava andando alla perfezione finché non c’era stata la fatidica domanda e per un istante si era chiesta se qualcuno aveva realmente qualcosa da obbiettare sul suo matrimonio con Oliver, e a quanto sembra qualcuno c’era.

<< Io, io ho qualcosa da dire >> aveva udito e come Oliver si era voltata, a parlare era stata una donna bionda vestita di rosso e bianco e che in mano aveva un fucile. << Non riguarda nemmeno la sposa o lo sposo se devo essere sincera, bello il vestito comunque, no … devo parlare con miss Lyla, o meglio mrs Lyla >> aggiunse la donna con un sorriso mentre Lyla si alzava e Diggle lentamente cominciava a raggiungere sua moglie, la piccola Sarah sembrava quasi abituata a quello pensò Felicity, era un incubo, un incubo generato dai troppi shottini della sera precedente al suo addio al nubilato, il tempo di sbattere le ciglia e si sarebbe svegliata nel suo letto con sua madre che si affaccendava per il matrimonio. Chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì: quello non era incubo ma la realtà.

<< Harleen? Com’è possibile? >> chiese Lyla sulla difensiva, per fortuna una parte degli invitati era ben addestrato e lei era una sola pensò Felicity, cinque minuti e tutto sarebbe ricominciato come prima, era un pensiero stupido ma vi aggrappò con tutte le sue forze.

<< Non lo so Lyla, avrei preferito la Waller ma tu … sei sicuramente migliore >> replicò la donna prima di prendere la mira, Diggle aveva raggiunto sua moglie ed era pronto a proteggerla con il suo corpo poco prima che lei facesse segno a Thea di essere pronta ad aiutarla, gli abiti di lei e Laurel non erano d’aiuto ma potevano riuscirci lo stesso.  
<< Io non lo farei mio caro, insomma … è solo un colpo, potrebbe riuscirle come no, anche se lei è una professionista, in tutti i sensi >> disse una voce prima che un ragazzo dai capelli rossi facesse la sua comparsa, Felicity era sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima che proprio quei capelli glielo ricordassero: il figlio della ballerina col serpente. Poco prima di tornare a Starling City lei ed Oliver assieme a Barry e ad Iris era stata al circo a vedere i Flying Grayson e per caso aveva scambiato due parole con il figlio della ballerina col serpente che le aveva rivolto alcune domande su come conoscesse Oliver Queen. Era lui e … tra lui e la donna doveva esserci un legame.

<< Jerome? Jerome Valeska? >> chiese il commissario Gordon anche se quella era una domanda puramente retorica, doveva sapere esattamente chi fosse e non era l’unico, anche sua moglie doveva saperlo.

<< Jimmy … che bello vederti, anche tu in trasferta? Che bello, che bello e sei con tua moglie, è sempre una bella donna dottoressa e … ma che carina la vostra bambina! In quanto agli sposi, lasciate fare alla mia donna, sa sempre cosa fare, a volte è un rompiscatole ma la perdono sempre … specie quando lei e la sua ragazza mi lasciano guardare >> quel tipo era pazzo, sicuramente pazzo si disse Felicity mentre anche Oliver cominciava a perdere la pazienza, Joe stava già cercando la pistola mentre il fotografo era pronto a scattare la foto che avrebbe reso il suo matrimonio leggendario ma non come lei aveva sognato. Non era l’unico, anche Barry si stava lentamente facendo strada verso un punto sicuro con l’aiuto di Iris, loro erano tanti e quelli solamente due si disse Felicity, sarebbe stata questione di secondi ed entro quel giorno lei ed Oliver sarebbero stati sposati.

<< Jerome, dammi retta, consegnati e parlerò con il direttore di Arkham per farti avere un trattamento di favore, sei solo un ragazzo >> tentò di blandirlo il detective Gordon prima che l’altro scoppiasse a ridere e lei si strinse nelle spalle, quella risata era disturbante si disse prima di avvicinarsi ad Oliver, Thea alla sua sinistra che si era tolta i tacchi e ora era a piedi nudi, Laurel era accanto alla sua futura cognata e anche lei era preoccupata. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di concento, come spaccargli una sedia sulla testa o prenderlo a sberle, era solo un ragazzino di massimo tre anni più piccolo di lei e con evidenti problemi di … tutto, sentiva il bisogno di fare qualcosa mentre Oliver cominciava lentamente ad incamminarsi verso quei due.

<< Oh Jimmy, sei così divertente, fammi pensare … no? E ora … Ivy, fai la tua magia >> urlò con un ghigno prima di fare un inchino grottesco e irriverente.  
E poi accadde qualcosa che Felicity non si sarebbe mai aspettata.

 

***

 

Iris West non si aspettava sicuramente qualcosa di simile.

Erano stati gli ultimi ad arrivare e aveva appena avuto il tempo di salutare il detective Gordon e sua moglie dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con Kara Danvers. La prima cosa che aveva fatto mentre si sedeva era stata mandare un sms a Caitlin per avvisarla che il matrimonio stava per cominciare e poi per precauzione aveva spento il cellulare.

Felicity era veramente bella e come sempre questo la portò a farsi una o due domande. Lei e Barry convivevano ormai da due, anzi tre, anni  e se lo aspettavano tutti. Se lo aspettava suo padre che non mancava mai di dare occhiate eloquenti a Barry, se lo aspettavano Caitlin e Cisco al laboratori Star e persino la sua collega Linda Park anzi le aveva confidato che quando sarebbe accaduto doveva assolutamente essere la prima a saperlo. Lei e Barry ne avevano parlato solamente in due occasioni: poco dopo che lei ed Eddie si erano lasciati e in occasione del matrimonio del detective Gordon con la dottoressa Thompkins a cui erano stati invitati in ricordo dei fatti di Gotham, e ne avevano sempre parlato come di un’eventualità remota, un evento che forse poteva accadere in un futuro remoto.

Non era quel genere di ragazza che fantastica su abiti nuziali e torte ma ultimamente in casa trovava troppo spesso riviste di nozze in luoghi attentamente strategici, sistemate lì sicuramente da suo padre Joe.

E tutto era andato come doveva andare fino a che quella pazza non aveva fatto irruzione, e nemmeno aveva a che fare con Oliver o Felicity. Iris West in virtù del suo lavoro come giornalista di cronaca e occasionalmente opinionista, e perché essere la compagna di Flash aveva i suoi vantaggi,  era informata sommariamente sulla Argus, sapeva che era un’organizzazione governativa e che Lyla ne faceva parte ed era già qualcosa ma ignorava completamente chi fosse quella donna. Era solamente lei mentre quello era quasi un raduno di supereroi e lei era solo una pazza senza poteri particolari, almeno così sperò.

Forse erano in due, il suo … partner le sembrava di averlo incrociato da qualche parte ma non ne era sicura, era comunque un volto familiare con quei capelli rossi, quello che la scosse fu sentire la sua risata, quel tipo era pazzo, pazzo da legare si disse mentre faceva segno a Barry di cercare di raggiungere un luogo abbastanza nascosto per potersi cambiare. << Dove hai la tuta da Flash? >> gli sussurrò mentre il tizio sproloquiava e suo padre stava cercando la sua pistola d’ordinanza senza farsi vedere. << In macchina, basta che arrivo alla fine della fila e poi sarà più facile >> le rispose Barry in un sussurro, doveva solo riuscire a farlo sgusciare fino e poi sarebbe stato facile, nessuno badava a loro.

<< Perché non la tieni sotto i vestiti come sempre? >> lo rimproverò lei mentre una terza figura appariva accanto alla bionda, una ragazza dai capelli rossi come il tizio ma a differenza degli altri vestita completamente di verde. << Perché eravamo in ritardo e non ho avuto tempo >> fu la risposta di Barry che le fece alzare gli occhi al cielo.

<< Tu? Tu hai tutto il tempo del mondo >> replicò lei mentre faceva alzare alcuni degli invitati per favorire Barry. Si era aspettata una replica ma … quello che la vide la sorprese.

<< No, no, no e ancora no, non si lascia così un matrimonio così carino, e perché volevi andartene? >> chiese la rossa fissando Barry prima di … gli aveva soffiato addosso qualcosa si disse Iris prima di raggiungerlo, non sapeva cosa ma non aveva un buon presentimento.

<< Dovevo raggiungere la mia macchina >> le rispose Barry e quello la preoccupò, com’era possibile che rispondesse ad una domanda del genere e con un tono quasi sottomesso si disse mentre si guardava attorno e rimase senza parole: suo padre aveva abbassato la pistola, Oliver Queen si era seduto placidamente sull’erba e si guardava attorno, Jim Gordon era impalato a guardare il vuoto mentre sua moglie cercava di farlo tornare in sé, Roy invece si era persino voltato dall’altra parte, come se a tutti loro non interessasse quello che stava accadendo in quel momento.

<< E perché volevi raggiungere la tua macchina bel faccino? A me puoi dirlo, non lo dirò a nessuno >> proseguì la ragazza e iris si disse che doveva fare qualcosa, un po’ come aveva fatto a Gotham cinque anni prima, aveva solo bisogno … una sedia sarebbe andata bene lo stesso pensò inoltre Barry con senno di poi l’avrebbe ringraziata. Per questo sperando che l’altra non si accorgesse di lei si allungò verso la sedia più vicina benedicendo le sedie portatili che erano scomode ma almeno avevano finalmente uno scopo.

 

***

 

Leslie Thompkins  in Gordon detta Lee non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse succedendo.

Quando lei e Jim avevano accettato di recarsi al matrimonio di Oliver Queen lei all’inizio aveva pensato di lasciare Barbara a casa, con Bullock a fargli da baby sitter ma poi si era fatta convincere da suo marito che un matrimonio non poteva essere pericoloso. Oliver Queen era solo un miliardario che quasi dieci anni fa era naufragato su un’isola deserta in mezzo al mar cinese dunque non avrebbero avuto problemi.

Non come quando l’anno precedente Sofia Falcone aveva sposato Rocco Gigante in un matrimonio che era stato la replica di quello de Il Padrino allora si che aveva temuto, Jim e Bullock si erano occupati della sorveglianza e avevano schedato così tanto associati che sembrava di essere tornati ai tempi del Proibizionismo aveva scherzato suo marito la sera. Sofia Falcone era raggiante ma per l’occasione non aveva nominato suo fratello limitandosi a ricordare che gran parte delle donazioni sarebbero andate ad Arkham dove il suo caro, carissimo, fratello Alberto era momentaneamente rinchiuso a causa di un terribile, veramente terribile esaurimento nervoso, poi puntualmente si sentiva Bullock ridere a pieni polmoni. Persino Kitrina Falcone appena uscita dal collegio aveva partecipo, ormai la famiglia era in mano alle donne si era detta Lee.

Quindi si, avevano portato Barbara con loro e tutto stava andando nel migliore dei modi, l’hotel era grazioso, Starling, ora Star, City era una bella città e la cerimonia era cominciata veramente bene, aveva riconosciuto il detective West con sua figlia e il suo ragazzo e aveva salutato con un sorriso lo sposo prima di far sedere Barbara sulle sue ginocchia.

Tutto bene fino a che quella bionda folle aveva fatto irruzione, lei era sicura di non averla mai vista ma la moglie del testimone dello sposo sapeva esattamente chi fosse. Poi aveva visto lui, Jerome Valeska. Il caso del giovane Jerome era stato l’ultimo di cui si era occupata prima di accettare il posto di coroner al commissariato e sebbene fisicamente il ragazzo fosse in perfetta salute era evidente che soffriva di un forte disturbo sociopatico, non l’avrebbe definito una personalità borderline perché ormai quella linea l’aveva oltrepassata da un pezzo, i giornali avevano dato un discreto pazzo al giovane circense e a come avesse sistematicamente macellato la madre. Non sapeva fosse evaso e quello era un problema si disse mentre Jim cercava di farlo ragionare e lei lentamente si sistemava dietro di lui e facendo segno a Barbara di stare zitta.

<< Oh Jimmy, sei così divertente, fammi pensare … no? E ora … Ivy, fai la tua magia >> urlò Jerome lasciandola senza parole, quella era Ivy Pepper, sapeva solo che era la figlia del primo caso di Jim e da almeno due anni risultava tra le persone scomparse, e ora era lì di fronte a loro, fiori tra i capelli rossi, un abiti verde e li guardava maliziosa, sembrava una lolita uscita dalla fantasia di qualche scrittore da quanto appariva fuori posto.  
La vide sorridere e poi … soffiò qualcosa in faccia a Jim e lei si sentì improvvisamente più rilassata, come se non ci fossero problemi e quello era strano. << Ma che bella statuina detective, perché non resta così? Ha proprio l’aspetto di una statua >> gli giunse ovattato come se venisse da molto lontano eppure lei era appena dietro suo marito. Rimase sorpresa quando vide Jim bloccarsi e lasciar cadere la pistola mentre Ivy lo superava ridacchiando diretta verso Oliver Queen e il detective West.

<< Barbara, ascoltami bene signorinella: resta ferma, non fare un passo a meno che non sia necessario >> ordinò a sua figlia prima di spostarsi di fronte a Jim, non era l’unica senza parole si disse osservando Oliver Queen sedersi tranquillamente sull’erba e il detective West abbassare la pistola, quello non era normale, forse era qualche droga ma se era così perché lei non riusciva ad avvertire nulla se non una sensazione di pace e serenità sempre più sottile?

<< Jim? Jim rispondi? >> disse prima di passare velocemente la sua mano davanti agli occhi del marito sperando in una sua reazione ma non accadde nulla, Felicity Smoack aveva invece raggiunto il suo futuro marito e stava cercando di farlo alzare aiutata da una delle sue damigelle, Dinah Lance o Laurel, ora Lee non aveva la concentrazione per pensarci bene. Lyla Diggle aveva raggiunto il marito che l’aveva appena presa per un braccio bloccandola mentre Ivy avanzava divertita verso di loro, almeno finché non si rese conto che il giovane Allen e la figlia del detective West si stavano allontanando senza dare nell’occhio.

Siccome quel sistema non funzionava passò a quello più semplice schiaffeggiando Jim e fu come se si fosse svegliato da quell’orrenda trance per un istante, era stato un momento ma lei l’aveva notato e ora doveva farlo tornare, a costo di dover ceffonare suo marito per tutto il giorno.

 

***

 

Kara Danvers si era subito sistemata nel posto che le era stato assegnata in quanto addetto stampa mentre Jimmy cominciava a scattare foto.

Si era leggermente estraniata mentre osservava tutto quello, aveva già pronta la bozza e avrebbe dovuto allungarla di poco si era detta, dopo tutto il tempo trascorso a fare da assistente a miss Grant e a scrivere di riunioni comunali si aspettava di meglio, un po’ come Iris West che sedeva tra il padre e il suo ragazzo, aveva come l’impressione di averlo già visto ma non ricordava dove. Aveva letto gli articoli di Iris West, cinque anni prima aveva avuto la fortuna di essere la prima a scrivere dei fatti che avevano portato il clan Falcone al collasso per poi proseguire con notizie sempre più importanti oltre ad essere la reporter di Flash, un po’ come Lois Lane lo era di suo cugino.

A National City per fortuna era tutto sotto controllo, in caso contrario aveva avvisato Alex di chiamarla appena possibile e lei sarebbe corsa, per questo rimase sorpresa da quello che era appena accaduto, sperò solamente che nessuno pensasse di avvisare Kal El in sua assenza, lei era brava quanto suo cugino e lo sapeva.

Ignorava chi fosse la donna bionda che aveva appena minacciato la moglie del testimone, la foto di Jimmy dei Diggle assieme alla loro figlia Sara di sette anni era una sorta di cartolina dell’American Life a suo parere, e … Argus, si impresse quel nome bene in mente assieme a quello di Amanda Waller, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiedere informazioni ad Alex e se sua sorella gliele avesse negate c’era sempre Winn e le sue capacità di hacker.

E dopo la bionda c’era stato quel ragazzino con evidenti problemi di sanità mentale, il suo articolo si stava lentamente sposando dalla cronaca mondana alla cronaca e basta ma non riusciva ad esserne felice, tutto quello sembrava quasi un incubo, purtroppo non lo era perché Jimmy non aveva smesso di scattare istantanee ma … era strano, in senso brutto.

Jerome Valeska, aveva sentito quel nome ma non ricordava dove, si voltò velocemente verso Jimmy che le rivolse il suo stesso sguardo sorpreso, comunque lei era sicura di averlo letto da qualche parte solo che non riusciva ad abbinarlo ad un volto.

E poi le cose erano peggiorate quando il terzo componente di quel terzetto aveva fatto la sua comparsa, una ragazza dai capelli rossi vestita completamente di verde e in breve tempo era come se tutti le obbedissero, come se … forse era un’aliena si disse sebbene non ricordasse di razze che avessero un potere simile. Quello che vide la fece fremere, per fortuna sotto l’abito rosa indossava il suo abito da Supergirl, doveva solo dileguarsi per un sitante e poi tornare, affrontare la rossa e poi scrivere un articolo da prima pagina pensò.

<< Non è corretto scattare delle foto senza il permesso quindi ora bel ragazzone tu le cancelli >> ordinò la rossa e lei trattenne una risatina, Jimmy non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Fu per questo che rimase impietrita quando vide distintamente Jimmy cancellare la foto dello sposo seduto sull’erba mentre la sposa e la sorella dello sposo nonché damigella cercavano di farlo alzare, Jimmy in condizioni normali non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile e ne ebbe la conferma quando la foto del detective Gordon immobile come una statua finì anch’essa nel cestino.

<< Jimmy, Jimmy cosa stai facendo? >> gli chiese spaventata ma l’altro la ignorò completamente, la foto di Joe West che rimetteva la pistola nella fondina era appena scomparsa e lei doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Ringraziò la forza di gravita terrestre poco prima di strappare la macchina fotografica dalle mani di Jimmy che rimase immobile, le mani bloccate davanti a sé come se ancora la stringesse a sé. Veloce fece cadere la macchinetta e poi cominciò a strattonare Jimmy per farlo uscire dalla trance e nuovamente ringraziò la sua forza kriptoniana perché dopo quelle che le parvero ore Jimmy sembrò essere tornato in sé, nel momento esatto in cui il testimone dello sposo teneva ferma sua moglie e la bionda li teneva sotto tiro mentre la rossa si era concentrata su Iris West che aveva colpito il suo ragazzo in testa con una delle sedie pieghevoli e Jerome girava divertito tra gli invitati ridacchiando ogni tre secondi, quella risata le dava i brividi pensò Kara mentre Jimmy la guardava stupefatto.

<< Kara … Cosa … cosa … cosa è successo? >> le chiese prima che lei lo abbracciasse di slancio.

<< Ne parliamo dopo, chiama Winn e chiedigli se hai mai sentito nominare Amanda Waller >> gli rispose prima di avvicinarsi ai Diggle, la bionda stava per fare fuoco e nessuno sembrava essersene accorto tranne lei e quello non andava bene.

<< Scusate ma credo che dobbiate abbassarvi >> disse poco prima che un proiettile le sfiorasse i capelli, doveva togliersi gli occhiali, quei vetri ora le erano solo d’impaccio. Veloce fece abbassare i Diggle, lui la guardò sorpreso mentre sua moglie la guardò indagatrice ma Kara in quel momento non aveva tempo per rispondere a quelle domande, forse quando quel pandemonio sarebbe finito.


	3. ( Sectret not so Secret ) Briefing

Avevano bisogno di parlare, tutti loro aveva deciso Oliver.  
L’idea iniziale era far andare via con discrezione e tatto il detective Gordon e sua moglie ma i due avevano insistito sostenendo di avere informazioni importanti per quel che riguardava il pandemonio appena accaduto e che non avrebbero accettato che nessuno si mettesse in mezzo dunque era stato costretto ad accettarli.  
<< Signor Queen, signor Queen! So che non è il momento più adeguato ma sarebbe così gentile da rilasciare una dichiarazione? Solo due parole >> lo aveva fermato la giornalista di National City mentre il fotografo controllava la sua macchinetta fotografica con apparente disinteresse.  
<< No comment, eccole miss Danvers >> e detto questo aveva raggiunto gli altri.

<< Sei anni fa durante una missione di routine della Suicide Squad la missione non andò come speravamo, Amanda Waller non era disponibile così lo feci io. Credevamo tutti che solamente Harkness fosse sopravvissuto ma a quanto sembra anche Harleen Quinzel in qualche modo vi è riuscita >> spiegò loro Lyla cercando di mascherare l’ansia.  
<< Un momento, un momento solo, cosa esattamente sarebbe questa Sucide Squad di cui state parlando? >> chiese Jim, il nome di Amanda Waller lo aveva già sentito quando era nell’esercito, era un nome che veniva sussurrato dai suoi superiori con un misto di rispetto e di terrore. Poi era stato congedato ed era tornato a Gotham e da allora non aveva più udito quel nome, sapeva solo che Waller era un pezzo grosso ignoto persino agli stessi pezzi grossi. Amanda waller e l’ARGUS, ecco di cosa si parlava sottovoce quando nessuno poteva ascoltarti.  
<< La Suicide Squad è una speciale task force del governo i cui occupanti si occupano di missioni che non andrebbero affidate a nessun’altro perché sono sacrificabili >> spiegò Diggle mentre i coniugi Gordon realizzavano cosa volessero dire quelle parole.  
<< Criminali, nel braccio della morte o irrecuperabili. E il governo si fida di uomini simili? >> chiese Leslie Thompkins in Gordon, per lei quella era una rivelazione che la sconcertava e la spaventava, e cosa c’entravano Jerome e la piccola Ivy con un programma simile, cosa poteva farsene il governo di un pazzo come Jerome Valeska  o di una sbandata come Ivy Pepper?  
<< No, per questo sono controllati con un particolare chip nel cervello, basta disobbedire, fallire la missione o tentare di rimuoverlo e subito si attiva una bomba, semplice ed efficiente >> rispose Lyla, a quanto sembra per Quinzel doveva essere stato differente.  
<< Questo lo sappiamo già, ma chi è questa Quinzel? E come ha conosciuto gli altri due? >> chiese Felicity che si era appena cambiata, indossava i suoi soliti abiti e gli occhiali ma a differenza del solito non appena ebbe finito di parlare abbassò la testa: non voleva vedere nessuna di quelle espressioni di pietà o di commiserazione, quei tre avevano rovinato tutto eppure lei si sentiva stranamente combattiva, dovevano passare al Verdant per organizzarsi al meglio si disse.  
<< Harleen Quinzel, laura in psicologia criminale, femminista, ottime capacità atletiche, una leggera sociopatia; arrestata sette anni fa per  tentato omicidio ed incendio doloroso oltreché per protesta non autorizzata e resistenza a pubblico ufficiale. La Waller vi ha visto del potenziale e l’ha arruolata, prima di Cupid è stata l’unica donna che si sia mai unita al team >> spiegò loro Lyla mostrando diverse foto di una donna bionda che assomigliava incredibilmente alla pazza che li aveva attaccati, solamente vestiva in maniera più ordinaria si disse Iris prima di appuntarsi mentalmente il suo nome, non appena avrebbe avuto un momento per sé l’avrebbe cercata. Quello poteva essere un grande articolo se Kara Danvers non glielo rubava pensò prima di rasserenarsi: Kara non sapeva nulla di tutto quello, era un pensiero meschino ma nel giornalismo il tempismo era tutto, intercettò lo sguardo di Barry che era seduto accanto a lei e doveva aver capito e subito alzò le spalle cercando di giustificarsi: il lavoro era lavoro, se non volevano che ascoltasse allora non avrebbero dovuto farla entrare.  
<< Molto interessante ma gli altri due chi sono? Altri membri del vostro team di pazzi? >> chiese suo padre ma lei escluse quell’ipotesi, il ragazzo si era rivolto al detective Gordon e sembrava conoscerlo da tempo e anche la ragazza rossa sembrava averlo già incontrato.

<< Mai visti, non so chi siano >> ammise Lyla e John la strinse a sé, tutto quello era frustrante e stressante pensò Barry eppure quel nome a lui diceva qualcosa, era sicuro di aver già sentito il nome Jerome, solo che non riusciva a ricordare dove.  
<< Jerome Valeska, arrestato a diciotto anni per matricidio e occultamento di cadavere, evaso la prima volta assieme ad altri cinque pazienti, dopo il suo secondo arresto è stato condannato all’ergastolo, affetto da una forma molto forte di psicopatia e tendenze sociopatiche violente, nemmeno i farmaci sono riusciti a “ sistemarlo “. La ragazzina invece è Ivy Pepper, figlia del pregiudicato Mario Pepper, Pepper è stato formalmente accusato dell’omicidio dei cugini Wayne ma non abbiamo mai trovato prove decisive. Sua figlia ha vissuto per qualche tempo in strada ma da due anni ne abbiamo perso le tracce, nemmeno la sua migliore amica sapeva dove fosse >> spiegò Jim, doveva essere un week end tranquillo, giro per Star City con lee e barbara, poi il matrimonio di Oliver Queen e dopo il ricevimento ritorno a casa e invece … doveva chiamare Harvey in commissariato, il commissario Essen, Arkham e poi rintracciare Selina per sapere se aveva informazioni su Ivy, tutto quello era assurdo, sembrava quasi di essere in un fumetto.  
<< Jerome Valeska … Jerome del circo, il figlio della ballerina col serpente, ecco dove l’abbiamo visto! >> esclamò Barry, ricordava di aver intravisto il figlio della ballerina poco prima che entrassero, era con un uomo che aveva l’età per essere suo nonno e stava discutendo di qualcosa, non aveva origliato bene perché Iris lo aveva chiamato per avvertirlo che era il loro turno. E soprattutto perché poco prima era stato così vicino dal rivelare ad Ivy Pepper la sua identità come Flash? Gli era sembrato così naturale dirle tutto, lei lo desiderato e gli era sembrato così facile esaudire la sua richiesta, se Iris non gli avesse dato quella sedia sulla testa lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto si disse passandosi la mano sulla testa, il bernoccolo era quasi scomparso e in tutto quello c’era qualcosa di strano.  
<< Avete detto Arkham? Non è là che è ricoverato Alberto Falcone? >> chiese Iris, ecco dove aveva già visto quel volto: per settimane il giovane circense che aveva ucciso sua madre in un raptus era stata una notizia da prima pagina e le era capitato di leggerla perché erano tornati da poco da Gotham e lei aveva appena lasciato Eddie, il duplice omicidio dei coniugi Wayne però era stato risolto da quello che ricordava, era stato subito risolto proprio da Gordon.  
<< Esattamente ma Falcone è in isolamento e riceve un trattamento di favore, sua sorella Kitrina viene a trovarlo una volta a settimana, Sofia invece non si fa vedere da anni ma … Falcone non è mai stato considerato un paziente di massima sicurezza a differenza di Jerome e i pazienti sono alloggiati in maniera tale da impedire che i più fragili di essere plagiati dai più pericolosi >> spiegò Lee, Jerome era stato uno dei suoi ultimi pazienti e tra le cose che gli erano rimaste più impresse del ragazzo c’erano proprio la sua risata e il totale sprezzo per la vita umana.

<< Quindi, com’è possibile che un omicida, una tizia creduta morta e una piccola sbandata si siano incontrati e si siano alleati? >> chiese Thea e questa era la domanda a cui tutti stavano pensando, quei tre non avevano nulla in comune eppure si erano alleati.  
<< Non aveva detto che la bionda era una psicologa? Quanto crede che le ci voglia per falsificare un curriculum? >> domandò Rory e questo spiegava come Jerome e la Quinzel si fossero conosciuti ma rimaneva sempre la rossa pensò Oliver chiedendosi perché avesse desiderato così tanto obbedirle, aveva avuto a che fare con la magia ma quella non era magia, non ne era sicuro ma era qualcos’altro.  
<< Poco, fidatevi, ci vuole poco ma dove avrebbero conosciuto Ivy Pepper? >> quelle erano troppe domande pensò Joe, tutti facevano domande ma nessuno aveva una risposta e lui si sentiva la mente stranamente leggera e con quello che era accaduto doveva essere impossibile.  
<< Chiamerò mio padre per sapere se sono stati avvistati nei giorni precedenti qui a Star City e …. Cos’era quella roba che Ivy ha soffiato nella nostra direzione? Oliver cosa ti è saltato in mente di comportarti in quella maniera? E anche voi, perché? >> chiese Laurel, se Sara fosse stata ancora in vita avrebbe potuto chiederle di contattare la Lega per avere informazioni ma … Nyssa non le avrebbe risposto, non per una questione come quella.  
<< Non ne ho idea ma ne ho conservato un campione, dovremmo mandarlo ai laboratori Star, forse … forse Ivy è una meta human >> rispose Iris, doveva chiamare il giornale e avvisare che aveva una storia interessante tra le mani perché quella si che sarebbe stata una storia da prima pagina, da molte prime pagine.

<< Se anche lo fosse la precedenza va data ai laboratori della ARGUS, questa è una faccenda militare della massima priorità >> intervenne Lyla mentre Barry posava una mano sulla spalla di Iris per calmarla, anche a lui l’idea non piaceva ma non avevano alternative, non per il momento almeno.  
<< Con tutto il rispetto Lyla non siete attrezzati per combattere meta human come Ivy, solo gli Star Labs possono riuscire a fermarla >> si intromise Barry,  si era imposto di restare calmo ma quella era una pazzia, Ivy gli aveva fatto qualcosa, qualcosa che per qualche istante lo aveva messo alla sua merce e cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse ripetuto l’azione sui militari della ARGUS?  
<< Non so cosa fosse quella sostanza ma era pericolosa, voi tutti vi siete comportati come se vi avesse ipnotizzati, una specie di controllo mentale ma è impossibile, vero? >> si chiese Felicity ad alta voce, Jimmy Olsen aveva addirittura cancellato ben tre foto prima che Kara Danvers gli strappasse letteralmente la macchina fotografica dalle mani e quello non era un comportamento normale, nessuno dei comportamenti degli uomini poteva essere classificato come normale.  
<< Dovrebbe, credo che sia una droga di qualche tipo, Ivy a Gotham insieme ad una sua amica non frequentavano gente rassicurante ma rispetto alla sua amica Ivy era più … indipendente e spregiudicata >> rispose Jim, doveva chiamare anche il Wayne Manor e sperare che Alfred decidesse che lui quel giorno poteva disturbare master Bruce, vide il giovane Allen lanciare un’occhiata complice al detective West, come tutti là dentro sapeva cosa fosse accaduto a Central City e di quei … meta human ma era semplicemente assurdo, un conto era accettare Arrow, anche Gotham era una città potenzialmente adatta ad un giustiziere, e un’altra accettare che al mondo esistesse un tizio capace di correre alla velocità della luce, andava contro ogni regola della fisica e del buon senso.

<< Sarebbe opportuno che chiamaste a Gotham, sia il distretto di polizia ché Arkham, per non parlare dei servizi sociali almeno per sapere come si siano conosciuti >> suggerì Roy, lui avrebbe fatto qualche domanda in giro, forse Sin aveva sentito qualcosa perché tre tipi come quelli non passavano sicuramente inosservati.  
<< Molto bene, io chiamo la Waller per avvertirla, tutto questo attirerà sicuramente la ARGUS e non solo >> li informò Lyla prima di lasciare la stanza e andare alla ricerca di Sara, le aveva raccomandato di occuparsi della figlia dei Gordon e di tenerla d’occhio perché lei era la più grande e l’altra era piccola e sperò che sua figlia avesse capito.  
<< Noi facciamo un paio di chiamate e poi torniamo in albergo, mi dispiace davvero per come sia finita, una vera disgrazia >> disse Lee prima di abbracciare Felicity e dare la mano a suo marito, sapeva bene che Jim si sarebbe colpevolizzato ma questa volta non era colpa sua, inoltre c’era qualcosa nei fatti di cinque anni prima che non le tornava chiaro.

 

***

 

Kara si era aspettata che Oliver Queen non sarebbe stato ben disposto nei suoi confronti, in fondo tre pazzi avevano appena rovinato il suo matrimonio e che non ne volesse parlare le sembrava ovvio.  
Aveva quindi fatto quella domanda senza reale convinzione e come previsto l’altro non aveva commenti o dichiarazione da fare tranne un “ no comment “ che lei non poteva utilzizare e in quanto al resto era molto confusa.  
<< Hai chiesto due parole e lui ti ha risposto con due parole >> disse Jimmy alla sua destra strappandole una risatina forzata, ancora non si spiegava come mai l’altro avesse obbedito alla rossa, lei aveva soffiato nella loro direzione qualcosa ma a lei non aveva fatto nulla, tranne un istante di intorpidimento mentre per Jimmy si era trattato di qualcosa di diverso.  
<< Veramente spiritoso, e cosa ti è successo prima? Non pensavo che avresti obbedito a quella ragazza e invece ti ho visto con i miei occhi cancellare ben tre foto >> chiese, aveva persino pensato di usare i propri poteri ma la gente era troppa, tutti concentrati in altre attività ma era meglio non rischiare inoltre non ricordava nessuno con quei poteri ma l’universo era pieno di pianeti e lei non conosceva tutti gli alieni.  
<< Non ne ho idea, so solo che non riuscivo a disobbedirle, per quanto ci provassi era impossibile. Come se … come se fosse controllo mentale >> le rispose Jimmy mentre lei si sistemava gli occhiali e cercava di concentrarsi, era stupido ma lei era una giornalista e doveva fare il suo dovere. Per fortuna il suo udito da kriptoniana era sicuramente migliore di un udito terrestre, ci volle qualche minuto per eliminare i rumori di fondo ma infine riuscì ad identificare tutti: Iris West con suo padre e il suo ragazzo, gli sposi con i testimoni e i Gordon.  
La conversazione doveva essere già iniziata ma riuscì comunque a captare due parole interessanti: ARGUS e Suicide Squad. Aveva sentito parlare della ARGUS da Winn ma nemmeno lui era riuscito a capirci qualcosa su cosa fosse esattamente l’organizzazione ma ora aveva un nome di partenza da cui cominciare ad indagare.  
Continuando ad origliare prese il telefono e compose il numero di Alex, aveva bisogno di parlare con sua sorella. << Alex? Sono Kara? No il matrimonio non è finito, c’è stato … un problema, cosa sai dirmi su Amanda Waller e sulla ARGUS? >> le chiese mentre lei e Jimmy entravano in casa di Oliver Queen, almeno sarebbero stati al caldo pensò lei. << Molto bene, mandami tutto quello che sai per e mail, ti ringrazio, come vuoi, starò attenta, ciao sorellona >> e chiuse la chiamata prima di udire due nomi che le sembrava di aver già sentito:.

<< Jerome Valeska ed Ivy Pepper >> mormorò poco prima che Jimmy le mostrasse una foto dal cellulare: vi era un ragazzo dai capelli rossi seduto in tribunale che sembrava più interessato a sistemarsi l’orlo dei pantaloni che ad ascoltare cosa stesse dicendo il giudice e … era il pazzo, il pazzo che si era presentato alla cerimonia poche ore fa, era lui senza alcun dubbio, cresciuto perché nella foto doveva essere un ragazzino ma era lui, ne era sicura.  
<< Jerome Valeska, ha ucciso sua madre con diverse coltellate e ne ha nascosto il corpo aiutato dal padre, internato ad Arkham con la possibilità di essere trasferito ad una struttura più mite dopo dieci anni; evade insieme ad altri pazienti ed è responsabile di almeno dodici omicidi ufficialmente accertati prima che fosse nuovamente arrestato. Non è stato condannato a morte solamente perché considerato troppo giovane sebbene fosse stato dichiarato clinicamente pazzo: il perito che lo ha esaminato non è riuscito a trovare un termine migliore per definirlo >> le spiegò Jimmy e in efeftti quel tipo era pazzo, senza troppi girti di parole si disse Kara.  
<< Tu … è tua? >> chiese riferendosi alla foto, aveva captato anche la parola meta human e come tutti sapeva che a Central City accadevano cose strane, com’era possibile che ogni città avesse i propri cattivi e un supereroe? E c’era per caso una convention dei cattivi e una dei buoni? O dei corsi di aggiornamento o anche un ufficio che ti smistava a seconda di quello che sapevi fare?

<< Si, ero in trasferta con lui perché il caso fece parecchio scalpore, Ivy Pepper …. Ricordo il cognome ma non riesco ad associarlo a nessun caso >> le rispose Jimmy, almeno quello era un inizio e Kara stava per confortarlo quando vide la figlia dei Diggle che stava urlando a … la figlia dei Gordon era in cima alle scale e sembrava non volesse usare le stesse scale.  
<< Scendi altrimenti la mia mamma si arrabbierà con me >> cercò di farla ragionare la più grande prima che l’altra sorridesse. << Le dirò che l’ho fatto io, a casa lo faccio sempre >> rispose prima di lanciarsi, un attimo dopo Kara l’aveva raggiunta e la stringeva tra le braccia. << Ma cosa volevi fare? >> le chiese curiosa e spaventata allo stesso tempo.  
<< Niente, sono brava a non farmi male, mamma il prossimo anno vuole iscrivermi a ginnastica >> le spiegò la bambina come se stesse parlando con qualcuno particolarmente tardo.  
<< Prima però arrivaci all’anno prossimo signorinella >> la rimproverò bonariamente Jimmy mentre lei la metteva a terra, erano così carine, Sara Diggle in rosa e Barbara Gordon in giallo, due bamboline pensò per un istante Kara.

<< Tu sei James Olsen il fotografo! E tu Kara Danvers … ho visto le tue foto sul giornale, il mio papà dice che sei molto bravo e che tu scrivi bene ma che puoi fare di meglio >> disse Barbara Gordon strappando ad entrambi un sorriso.  
<< Grazie, e ringrazia il tuo papà >> le disse lei prima che Jimmy le chiedesse come avesse fatto a riconoscerli.  
<< Io ho una buona memoria, la mia mamma dice che ho la stessa memoria di una macchina fotografica >> rispose Barba prima che la porta si aprisse e Kara si alzasse, era ora di provare ad ottenere delle risposte o almeno delle dichiarazioni da poter riportare.


	4. Interlude I

Quando era bambino la musica preferita di Jerome Valeska erano le ninna nanne che sua madre cantava per lui.Era felice di sentirle perché voleva dire che sua madre non era ubriaca e che quella sera non avrebbe avuto nessun’uomo nel letto ma si sarebbe dedicata solamente a lui. Jerome sorrideva, l’abbracciava e le sussurrava che l’amava, che lei era la sua mamma e che le voleva tanto bene e sua sorrideva continuando a cantare in polacco.Una volta cresciuto, e ovviamente dopo aver ammazzato la troia che l’aveva generato Jerome Valeska non ricordava una parola di quelle ninne nanne e ora la sua musica preferita era il tango. Il tango era bello, sensuale e solo all’apparenza senza senso ma soprattutto lo eccitava. Qui bisognava fare una precisazione, non era il tango in sé ad eccitare Jerome ma la visione di Harleen, o Harley come ora voleva essere chiamata, e Ivy che ballavano per lui. Belle, sensuali per sé stesse e per lui, Jerome amava vedere i loro corpi sfiorarsi e toccarsi in quella maniera, la vita con la sua ragazza e la ragazza della sua ragazza era una pacchia, e poi dicevano che lui fosse il pazzo.

Solitamente in quei momenti faceva scivolare la mano nei pantaloni, si sparava una sega e quando era al limite faceva segno ad Harleen di raggiungerlo per finire il lavoro, Ivy invece si sistemava accanto a loro in paziente attesa e quando Harleeen terminava la premiava con un bacio e vedere quelle due limonare aveva l’effetto di farglielo venire duro in pochi istanti: il paradiso insomma. Ma non quel giorno, quel giorno non appena le due avevano fatto i primi passi che lui trivellava di colpi il piccolo stereo portatile fino a zittirlo.<< Sarà facile, sarà facile! Sarà facile …. Perdindirindina quanto è stato facile! La Waller non c’era e voi due … vuoi deciderti a sparare o no amore mio bello? E tu … mi hai rotto le orecchie parlandomi dei tuoi poteri e … perché la giornalista ha resistito? Io rischio di diventare pazzo nel chiedermelo >> urlò prima che Harley posasse le braccia attorno ad Ivy come per proteggerla, fosse stato per lui sarebbe stato tutto più divertente, e doveva ammetterlo: era stato piacevole vedere Jim Gordon, erano anni che non vedeva il detective.  
<< Quella era strana, è stato come se non le avesse fatto nulla ma non è colpa mia, è colpa sua perché con il fotografo ha funzionato >> rispose Ivy, loro l’avevano trovata, l’avevano raccolta e le avevano dato uno scopo e … dannazione lui le aveva anche dato Harley e ora avevano fallito, oppure no.  
<< Io non penserei a loro, Star City non è attrezzata per quelli come Ivy e siamo al sicuro, mi chiedo piuttosto cosa volesse dirmi quel ragazzo tanto carino prima che la sua amica gli desse la sedia sulla testa >> gli fece notare Harley e lui rise, il suono che più amava era quello della sua risata e aveva avuto tanto tempo per esercitarsi ad Arkham.  
<< Sei una psicologa Harleen, sei tu che dovresti risponderci >> replicò Ivy e aveva ragione si disse Jerome mentre camminava in tondo, The Glades non era il miglior quartiere di Star City ma era accettabile se hai passato gli ultimi cinque anni in isolamento.  
<< Quel tipo voleva dire qualcosa e non era qualcosa di irrilevante ma importante e segreto, non ricordo di averlo mai visto alla ARGUS ma sono sicura che abbia qualcosa a che farci >> rispose Harley prima che lui riprendesse a camminare in tondo ma nell’altra direzione.

Cinque anni, cinque anni aveva trascorso in quella lurida cella senza mai poter parlare con anima viva, solo il volto del secondino e talvolta dello strizzacervelli; a differenza dei pazzi non aveva nemmeno le voci nella sua testa a tenergli compagnia perché lui non era pazzo … era solo più sano di tutti gli altri ed era questo a fare paura.  
Quando lo avevano riportato ad Arkham aveva un respiratore attaccato, due diverse flebo nel braccio ed era ammanettato al letto, dichiarato clinicamente morto ma non era morto, si era invece aggrappato alla vita con le unghie e con i denti, determinato a tornare in circolazione e soprattutto a scrivere il suo nome nella storia del caos di Gotham. I primi mesi li aveva trascorsi in infermiera e solamente quando era in procinto di cominciare la riabilitazione era stato considerato “ di minima pericolosità “ e spostato con loro.

<< So chi è, guarda qui! >> urlò Ivy mostrando un articolo di giornale che lui scorse con poco interesse prima che Harley si chinasse per leggerlo: il caso Falcone.  
Era accaduto poco prima che lui facesse tacere la stronza per sempre, erano tutti così indaffarati col cercare di rimediare alla sparatoria avvenuta a casa del boss mafioso che quasi nessuno si era curato di lui e quello non era per niente carino si era detto.  
Si ricordava delle risate e delle parole degli altri detenuti su Falcone ma che poteva farci se l’altro si era seduto accanto a lui quel giorno e lui era troppo debole per protestare? Altrimenti gli avrebbe infilato uno dei suoi aghi su per la gola ma in quei Jerome aveva a malapena la forza di pensare. Alberto Falcone però aveva parlato e senza rendersene veramente conto gli aveva rivelato tante cose: la sua famiglia e quello che era accaduto e c’erano alcune parole che avevano destato il suo interesse: scia rossa e giustiziere. Poi ne aveva dette altre ma era più interessante contare le gocce che finivano nel suo braccio. Prima di Gotham il circo si era fermato a Starling City poco dopo quello che era accaduto a The Glades e aveva letto di sfuggita, questo prima che sua madre gli ordinasse di pulire i piatti perché lei era impegnata a scoparsi l’ennesimo clown, il giorno in cui aveva tagliato la gola di quella troia era sicuramente il più bel giorno della sua vita.  
<< E si, è proprio lui, a quanto sembra conosce Jim Gordon e gli altri, mi chiedo perché e soprattutto chi sia davvero quella giornalista, idee? >> chiese Harley prima di sedersi con grazia, idee, avevano bisogno di idee e lui amava le idee della sua ragazza e della ragazza della sua ragazza. Harley era stata la sua psicologa, che fosse un po’ tocca lui l’aveva subito notato e per questo stavano così bene: erano entrambi liberi dalle convenzioni del mondo, inoltre la dottoressa Quinzell col camice era uno schianto.

<< Per ora no, ma dovremmo trovare un modo per conoscere meglio tutti loro e … Central City … ho un’idea a proposito ma … non parlano di noi? >> si chiese Ivy perplessa indicando il vecchio televisore. Ecco, uno organizza tutto nei minimi dettagli, si occupa di tutto e nemmeno finisce in tv? Che scandalo si disse Jerome, che scandalo … almeno quando aveva ucciso la stronza era finito in tv e sui giornali.  
<< Accendi per il notiziario delle sei e se non accade di nuovo … beh signore mie dobbiamo fare in modo che parlino di noi, che il nostro nome sia pronunciato dal sindaco e dal più miserabile teppista con terrore! >> urlò prima di ridere e dopo qualche secondo anche Harley ed Ivy, aveva bisogno di tutto quel caos.

 

***

 

Sofia spense il televisore e guardò Vincent cercando di trattenere il disgusto.  
Sposata a quel pezzente e tutto perché era stato suo padre a deciderlo per permetterle di controllare la famiglia attraverso Vincent; che perdita di tempo e di energie per una come lei. Sapeva che suo padre avrebbe preferito Mario o Alberto ma Mario era in Italia, gli era stato vietato di ritornare ed era troppo codardo per trasgredire mentre Alberto stava marcendo ad Arkham.

<< Kitrina! >> urlò, far tornare sua sorella dal collegio era stata un’ottima idea almeno per il momento e quello che aveva appena sentito alla tv non le piaceva per niente.  
Sua sorella aveva i suoi stessi capelli ed era la piccola di casa, andava ancora in collegio quando era accaduto quell’orrendo pasticcio si disse osservando di traverso Vincent, odiava suo marito ma le regole erano regole.  
<< Cosa c’è sorellona? >> le chiese sua sorella entrando in salotto a passo di marcia, Kitrina sapeva tutto della famiglia solamente ignorava perché Alberto fosse Arkham e perché Hiram Stein si trovasse ancora in ospedale in come, Sofia pagava tutte le cure e una ogni due mesi si recava a visitarlo, pensare che un tempo era stata così innamorata di lui.  
<< Chiama i cugini Viti a Chicago, ho bisogno di alcune informazioni, poi chiama Arkham e chiedi se Alberto sta bene, e se propongono una visita dì che faremo un’altra donazione. Kitrina … prepara la valigia, andiamo a trovare Helena Bertinelli, una bella chiacchierata tra ragazze ci farà bene >> le ordinò prima che sua sorella scattasse, le suore erano state brave nell’educarla si disse.

<< Preparo i passaporti per Starling City >> fece Vincent, Sofia odiava tutto di suo marito tra cui la voce, la sua sola presenza bastava a incupirla.  
<< Tu non vieni, e ora si chiama Star City, idiota >> disse a voce bassa prima di lasciare la stanza, se ricordava bene Oliver Queen doveva essersi sposato esattamente quel pomeriggio e aveva una gran voglia di rivederlo, chissà se lui si ricordava di lei?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la nuova new entry Kitrina Falcone ho pensato a Yara Pilartz, se non avete ancora visto Les Revenants correte subito a recuperarlo. http://medias.unifrance.org/medias/174/206/118446/format_page/media.jpg
> 
> Per inciso, le sorelle Falcone dovevano comparire più tardi ma ... non ho il controllo dei miei personaggi


	5. Secrets and Meetings

<< È orrendo, non sapevo sarebbe stato così >> disse Oliver stringendo la mano di Felicity per farsi forza.  
<< Io … scusate tanto non sapevo che sarebbero arrivati a questo, Barbara tesoro perché non vai da Laurel che è lì e giochi con lei? >> propose Lee prima di fare un segno a Laurel che era sulla porta.  
<< C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo. Iris non guardare >> aggiunse Barry prima di mettere una mano sugli occhi di Iris che era arrivata in quel momento.

<< Scusate, scusate tanto ma … ammetto che è uno spettacolo vagamente inquietante ma posso rubarle cinque minuti signor Queen? >> intervenne una voce alla loro destra, e voltandosi videro Kara Danvers con il suo fotografo pronti entrambi per un’intervista. Nel mentre nell’ufficio di Quentin Lance Joe West e Jim Gordon avrebbero dovuto discutere di quello che era accaduto al matrimonio ma ad occhi esterni era evidente che tutti e tre si stavano raccontando vecchi casi non concludendo nulla.  
<< Se proprio deve miss Danvers, non potrebbe aspettare? >> le chiese Oliver mentre Felicity cercava una qualsiasi scusa per eclissarsi.  
<< Fosse per me non vi importunerei in un momento come questo ma il mio capo pretende che dopo l’articolo per la cronaca mondana scriva anche un pezzo d’inchiesta, se volevate maggiore privacy non dovevate dare l’esclusiva a Cat Grant >> spiegò la ragazza prima che Felicity accanto a lui accettasse. << Inoltre almeno sareste distratti dal resoconto della gara di freccette della polizia di Gotham >> aggiunse la giornalista prima che Jimmy Olsen non tentasse nemmeno di reprimere le risa, come poteva una ragazzina sapere quello di cui parlavano si chiese Oliver prima che fosse la stessa Kara a dargli la risposta: << So leggere le labbra, ho imparato da giovane ma non parliamo di me >>.  
Per fortuna, o per sfortuna un angolo vuoto c’era così dopo una foto veloce Kara Danvers aveva cominciato a fare domande su domande e se le prime potevano anche essere innocue più la sentiva parlare e più Felicity Smoack a breve Felicity Queen si convinceva che la giornalista avesse qualcosa da nascondere e soprattutto non era così inoffensiva come credeva Oliver. Era stata Thea ad insistere per l’esclusiva e avevano selezionato la CatCo perché come tutti conosceva la fama di Cat Grant e avevano sperato in riservatezza e professionalità, questo prima che quei tre pazzi decidessero di rovinarle il matrimonio a causa del dissidio di Harleen Quinzel con la Waller. Aveva fatto una breve ricerca sui tre e solamente su Ivy Pepepr non aveva trovato nulla, quasi nulla perché oltre ad alcuni articoli su suo padre e sul duplice omicidio dei coniugi Wayne e una sua foto rubata durante una sua visita a Central City non aveva nient’altro. Harleen Quinzel aveva qualche informazione di più ma bastava digitare su Google “ Jerome Valeska “ e Felicity si era ritrovata di fronte a milioni di siti, da siti sui serial killer a semplici siti giornalistici, per essere così giovane si era dato parecchio da fare aveva pensato prima di chiudere la schermata.

<< E quindi, ha idea perché una terrorista che dovrebbe essere condannata all’ergastolo si trovava invece al suo matrimonio?  O del perché la dottoressa Quinzel, dichiarata morta cinque anni fa fosse davanti a noi? >> chiese Kara con l’aria più innocente mentre Olsen non li perdeva un attimo di vista.  
<< Le ricordo miss Danvers che anch’io sono stato dichiarato morto eppure sono qui davanti a lei >> puntualizzò Oliver, quella ragazza sapeva qualcosa su di loro, solo che lui ignorava cosa sapesse e cosa non sapesse.  
<< Ma lei era naufragato su un’isola, e non è il primo Robinson Crusoe della storia, o forse la ARGUS si intende anche di resurrezioni adesso? >> e nell’udire quelle parole Oliver e Felicity si lanciarono uno sguardo sorpreso: come poteva sapere della ARGUS?  
<< Non so di cosa parla, e come detto non ho nulla da aggiungere miss Danvers >> la congedò Oliver sperando che l’altra capisse l’antifona e li lasciasse in pace.  
<< Un’ultima domanda signor Queen, e per piacere mi chiami Kara, ha qualche idea sul perché sia stato scelto proprio il suo matrimonio? Insomma … da quel che ho scoperto Lyla Diggle è una casalinga a tempo pieno, se qualcuno fosse arrabbiato con lei non troverebbe più facile andare a casa sua invece che rovinare il matrimonio di due sconosciuti? >> domandò Kara.  
<< Non sono uno psicologo Kara, e detto questo non ho altro da aggiungere >> e prima che lei o Olsen tentassero di fermarlo si alzò di scatto per raggiungere gli altri, << Non fateci caso, è solo … odia i giornalisti ma è una brava persona, così coraggioso >> tentò di scusarsi Felicity prima di stringere la mano ad entrambi e raggiungere il suo fidanzato nonché quasi marito.

 

***

 

Barry Allen aveva visto molte cose brutte nella sua vita, tenere la testa ad Iris ubriaca la mattina dopo la sua laurea o le maratone mensili di lui e Cisco a D&D, ma vedere Jim Gordon, Quentin lance e Joe che se la ridevano era forse lo spettacolo più brutto della sua vita.  
<< Ho fatto qualche ricerca su Kara Danvers >> sussurrò Iris mentre osservavano distrattamente Lee Gordon parlare con Laurel Lance, tutto quello stava diventando strano e la voce della mora, era sicuro di averla già sentita da qualche parte solo che non ricordava dove e quando.  
<< E cosa hai scoperto su di lei? >> chiese osservando Oliver e Felicity che rispondevano alle domande della giornalista, Iris se doveva essere sincera c’era rimasta male quando Felicity le aveva scritto che avevano affidato l’esclusiva del suo matrimonio alla CatCo ma aveva dovuto riconoscere che Cat Grant era la migliore inoltre lei sarebbe stata comunque presente al matrimonio ma come amica della sposa, o dello sposo quello dovevano ancora deciderlo aveva scritto Felicity.  
<< Nulla … pochi articoli, una carriera come tante al liceo, studi discreti, è troppo … troppo normale, inoltre è stata adottata dai Danvers quando era una ragazzina ma le informazioni sulla sua famiglia biologica sono secretate >> ammise frustrata, quando cercava di entrare nei dettagli, come una foto sull’annuario della scuola elementare o di una festa di compleanno o persino il certificato di nascita trovava sempre dei vicoli ciechi.  
<< Forse non c’è niente perché non ha nulla da nascondere, ci hai pensato Iris? >> le domandò lui, aveva cercato di ricordare Ivy Pepper, secondo Caitlin su SKYPE quello che poteva fare la rossa forse era dovuto a poteri da meta human, ma per quanto si sforzasse non ricordava di averla mai incontrata.

<< Se fosse così ogni cosa su di lei sarebbe accessibile, ti ricordo che a differenza di lei sono una reporter investigativa, ricordi il caso Falcone? >> Kara Danvers era strana si era detta Iris ma sembrava affidabile, tre anni fa aveva scritto su Jerome Valeska in occasione di un’inchiesta su i giovani criminali e quello che aveva scoperto non era bello, in quanto ad Ivy Pepper ed Harleen Quinzel non sapeva nulla, Lyla le aveva promesso alcune informazioni ma avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto a Felicity per essere sicura delle informazioni.  
<< E Joe e il capitano Singh ti hanno dovuto assegnare una scorta per tre mesi per evitare che don Santini ti sparasse >> le ricordò Barry, tutto quello non gli piaceva ma sapeva bene che tenerne fuori Iris era impossibile ma poteva limitare i danni e farla pensare ad altro. E la voce della moglie di Jim Gordon continuava a sembrargli familiare.  
<< Sai chi mi ricorda la voce della dottoressa Thompkins ora Gordon? >> gli domandò Iris mentre Felicity ed Oliver li stavano raggiungendo e Lyla stava scambiando alcune parole con la stessa lee e con Laurel Lance.  
<< Chi? >> chiese Barry curioso, era sicuro di aver già udito quella voce, ma era anche sicuro luie  Cisco dopo due ore di D&D avrebbero rinunciato e invece erano andati avanti per un giorno intero finché Caitlin ed Iris non li avevano trascinati via.  
<< Gideon, mi ricorda la voce di Gideon >> rispose Iris, dunque in futuro avrebbe utilizzato la voce di Leslie ma perché proprio lei? Cosa aveva di speciale la sua voce si chiese per l’ennesima volta Barry prima che Oliver li raggiungesse seguito da Felicity.

<< La giornalista, Kara Danvers, sa della ARGUS >> disse senza troppi giri di parole mentre dietro di lui Kara Danvers si stava allontanando assieme al fotografo Jimmy Olsen.  
<< Come può sapere della ARGUS? Non è forse qualcosa di super segreto e misterioso che quasi tutti ignorano? >> chiese Barry mentre anche gli altri stavano per raggiungerli e Joe per fortuna aveva già la mano sulla maniglia.  
<< Non lo so ma sapeva qualcosa, dovrei controllare la sua cronologia per scoprire come ha scoperto il collegamento >> propose Felicity e non era una cattiva idea, anche lui aveva l’impressione che Kara Danvers fosse qualcosa di più di una semplice giornalista ma non era una meta human, di quello era quasi del tutto sicuro si disse Barry, Kara era qualcos’altro.  
<< Quando lo farai? >> chiese Oliver curioso.  
<< Non appena saremo a casa, Lee, cosa ne pensa di Star City? >> rispose la bionda rivolgendosi a Lee che le sorrise. << Una città interessante, le dispiace se io e Jim ci fermiamo per qualche giorno? Abbiamo ancora alcuni giorni di ferie e io vorrei sfruttarli, lui invece si metterà sulle tracce di Jerome e degli altri >> li avvisò Lee che teneva per mano sua figlia.  
Felicity stava per rispondere qualcosa ma proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì e i tre detective uscirono ridendo, era come essere tornati ai tempi di Gotham di cinque anni prima si disse Barry, solo che questa volta avevano a che fare con tre psicopatici e non con un hacker e un boss della mafia.

 

***

 

Leslie “ Lee “ Thompkins coniugata Gordon aveva atteso che gli altri se ne fossero andati e poi aveva comunicato al marito i suoi sospetti.  
<< Fammi indovinare: io e Barbara dovremo fare le turiste mentre tu ti tufferai in questo nuovo caso, non è vero Jim? >> gli chiese mentre Barbara si divertiva a correre davanti a loro, e Harvey non era nemmeno presente per bloccare la corsa verso l’auto distruzione tipica di ogni caso più complicato del solito in cui Jim finiva coinvolto. Non che Bullock avrebbe fatto molto ma era uno dei pochi che riusciva a controllare suo marito, come il capitano Essen, pace all’anima sua.  
<< Non è un caso Lee, per ora non è ancora un caso, solo quando avremo la conferma da Gotham lo diventerà e comunque dovrei dividerlo con Lance e forse anche con West >> le rispose Jim sottintendendo che i due avrebbero potuto tenerlo d’occhio.  
<< A proposito di West, com’è possibile che sua figlia e tutti gli altri sappiamo così tanto di questa ARGUS? E non dire che è perché John Diggle ha sposato la vice di  Amanda Waller, deve esserci di più >> si chiese Lee ad alta voce, aveva partecipato a quella riunione ma alcune di quelle parole non le erano chiare e qualsiasi cosa fosse era superiore alle loro misere forze.  
<< Non ne ho idea, se però riusciremo a prendere Jerome vivo sarà un successo, se non fosse stato per te dubito che ce ne saremmo accorti in tempo >> le rispose Jim riferendosi a quando il corpo del ragazzo le era arrivato sul tavolo del coroner, era stato quasi per miracolo che si era resa conto che respirava ancora e aveva chiamato immediatamente il 911, col senno di poi era stata una follia ma aveva sperato che Arkham sarebbe bastato a tenerlo al sicuro per tutta la vita.

<< A volte mi sento colpevole, sappilo, e ora … cosa facciamo? >> chiese riferendosi a tutto quello.  
<< Per prima cosa sistemiamo il vestito di Barbara in valigia e poi aspettiamo >> rispose Jim proprio nell’istante in cui il suo cellulare squillò. Bullock, Lee lo capì da come Jim sorrideva, il sorriso da indagine non era mai un buon presagio.  
<< Jerome Valeska è evaso tre settimane fa, ed è scomparsa anche la psicologa che si occupava di lui, la dottoressa … >> non terminò la frase perché lo interruppe: << Era Quinzel, vero? Era lei la psicologa di Jerome? >> e quello stava a significare solo una cosa: il collegamento si era trovato, ora bisognava capire come i due fossero collegati ad Ivy Pepper.  
<< Ha fatto alcune domande a Selina e lei ha saputo dirgli che negli ultimi tempi Ivy non frequentava il solito giro di entrambe e che secondo lei poteva finire in qualcosa di pericoloso >> le rispose Jim, dunque Ivy poteva essere stata circuita dai due ed essendo appena maggiorenne la situazione era critica.  
<< Zio Harvey viene qui a Star City? >> chiese Barbara, tornata a casa doveva iscrivere sua figlia in palestra si disse Lee, Barbara aveva ottime capacità e forse poteva arrivare lontano, bastava vedere come fosse brava per esserne convinti.  
<< No, lui resta a casa ma il caso verrà affidato a me non appena finiranno con le scartoffie >> fu la risposta di Jim, ben due su tre sospettati erano di Gotham e per quello il caso spettava a lui, West avrebbe voluto la sua parte a causa di quella faccenda sui meta human o come si chiamavano e Lance … quella era la sua città e sua figlia era  in tribunale dunque il caso sarebbe stato suo.  
<< Hai saputo qualcosa su quella sostanza? >> chiese Lee preoccupata, il giovane Allen aveva detto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui e sebbene lo conoscesse di vista da tempo non riusciva a fidarsi di lui, era come se lui e i West avessero un segreto.  
<< Il giovane Allen ci farà avere i risultati il prima possibile ma tutto questo non mi piace, organizzazioni segrete, meta … meta human, sembra quasi di stare in fumetto, mancano solo la magia ed esseri soprannaturali e poi siamo a posto >> scherzò Jim strappandole una risata, quel caso era fin troppo assurdo rispetto a quelli a cui erano abituati a Gotham.

<< Interessante, ora andiamo in albergo e speriamo che riusciate a risolvere tutto prima del nuovo matrimonio, spero che abbiano già fissato una seconda data >> replicò Lee, avevano bisogno di una doccia, di una dormita e lei di scendere dai tacchi che aveva indossato per tutto il giorno.  
<< Sono sicuro di sé, questi meta human .. il mondo era più semplice prima che a Central City esplodesse quell’acceleratore di particelle o come si chiama >> disse Jim, odiava tutto quello, era come un pessimo racconto di fantascienza, nessuno vi avrebbe tratto un film da quanto era ridicolo.

 

***

 

Kara Danvers sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto una lavata di capo da miss Grant per non avere dichiarazioni o commenti sul fallito matrimonio di Oliver Queen, ma per una volta non le importava.  
Le informazioni che aveva ricevuto da Alex sulla ARGUS erano interessanti e si era fatta un’idea generale su cosa fosse l’organizzazione ma in quanto alla Suicide Squad aveva trovato scarsissime informazioni, sembrava un programma segreto riguardante i peggiori criminali e tra i dati erano saltate fuori anche informazioni su Harleen Quinzel.  
Forte di quello assieme a Jimmy si era recata al commissariato di Star City per poter scambiare alcune parole con Oliver Queen e la sua fidanzata quasi promessa sposa e aveva ottenuto una qualche reazione. Tutti avevano dei segreti, lei per prima e per questo era brava nell’individuare chi ne aveva a sua volta, e tutti loro avevano diversi segreti. In Oliver Queen c’era qualcosa che non la convinceva, era naufragato su un’isola quasi dieci anni fa, ricordava bene quella notizia perché era stata tra le prime notizie che aveva letto su un giornale appena giunta sulla Terra, e da quando era tornato il suo nome compariva in relazione ad ogni catastrofe riguardante la sua città. Ben tre attacchi terroristici a Star City in appena tre anni più altri fatti criminosi e il suo nome era sempre in cime alla lista, per non parlare del perché avesse scelto come guardia del corpo proprio il marito della vice di Amanda Waller, di tutti i reduci di guerra proprio John Diggle. Come giornalista non credeva alle coincidenze e Iris West poteva non voler vedere in quanto amica di Felicity Smoack ma lei avrebbe sicuramente indagato.

<< Sa qualcosa, sanno qualcosa, bastava vedere come ti guardavano >> le fece notare Jimmy mentre lasciavano il commissariato.  
<< E sanno che noi sappiamo, o lo temono >> replicò lei cercando di concentrarsi su quello che il gruppo stava dicendo, c’era materiale per diversi pezzi ma più da rivista di gossip che una rivista seria come la CatCo e Kara sapeva bene cosa miss Grant si aspettasse da lei.  
<< Non credo sia aliena, intendo la piccola rossa, o esistono alieni con poteri come quelli? >> e quella si che era una bella domanda, lei si era quasi sempre scontrata con alieni, i meta human a quanto sembrava si riversavano tutti a Central City e dunque erano di competenza di Flash eppure, non sua.  
<< Non ricordo poteri del genere, ci sono razze che hanno poteri simili ma non come quelli >> rispose, fiori … quelli in mano ad Ivy Pepper sembravano semi o spore ma di un genere che lei non aveva mai visto, era anche vero che in biologia non era una cima.  
<< Una squadra di super criminali, odio dirlo ma è un’idea geniale, così in caso le cose si mettano male basta premere un tasto >> e Jimmy aveva ragione, sulla carta l’idea di Amanda Waller era geniale, doveva chiedere ad Alex se un’idea simile si poteva applicare anche alla DEO ma era … non immorale ma piena di pericoli, bastava che uno dei dispositivi non funzionasse e si sarebbero ritrovati un alieno particolarmente arrabbiato, un po’ come Harleen Quinzel.  
<< E se non funzionasse? Accadrebbe quello che sta accadendo e … non ci posso credere! >> non urlò perché erano in pubblico ma qualcuno aveva appena hackerato la sua cronologia e ringraziò Winn per averle installato quel dispositivo, se non fosse stato per lui sarebbe stata persa, Winn era il suo migliore amico e … e basta perché Jimmy … era Jimmy quello che voleva e che frequentava anche se incontrare quasi ogni giorno gli occhi da cane bastonato di Winn faceva male.  
<< Però, il sistema di Winn non funziona, non c’è niente di pericoloso nella tua cronologia, vero? >> le chiese Jimmy mentre entravano in albergo.  
<< Solamente qualche video divertente di gattini, le email di lavoro e … la ARGUS >> sussurrò prima di prendere meccanicamente le chiavi, era rovinata, finita, la sua carriera e quella di Alex erano state appena rovinate.  
<< E secondo te chi può essere interessato a quei file? >> le chiese Jimmy prima di sfilarle delicatamente dalla mano la chiave, altrimenti di quella chiave non sarebbe rimasto nulla da quanto forte Kara la stava stringendo in quel preciso istante.  
<< Tanti, troppi ma soprattutto potrebbero risalire ad Alex, e … è strano, chiunque stia cercando nella cronologia si limita a guardare e basta, non sta inserendo virus o rubando dati, osserva e basta >> gli fece notare Kara, doveva subito avvisare Winn ed Alex e decidere cosa fare, e poi preoccuparsi del suo lavoro di giornalista.

<< Credo che questa ti possa interessare >> e Jimmy le mostrò una foto del matrimonio: perché il giovane Allen si era lentamente allontanato dirigendosi verso il parcheggio? E soprattutto perché la sua ragazza lo aveva seguito, anche i Wests con bonus di Barry Allen avevano qualcosa da nascondere.  
<< Jimmy, forse questa è la volta buona >> disse,  poteva fare il grande salto come giornalista e dimostrare allo stesso tempo che lei non era inferiore a suo cugino o agli altri vigilanti uomini.


	6. Who is who?

Lyla aveva cercato nei file della ARGUS mentre Felicity aveva hackerato il computer di Harkham.  
Oliver avrebbe voluto che riposasse ma la bionda si era limitata a gettarsi sul letto e chiudere gli occhi dopo aver accompagnato Donna Smoack all’aeroporto, Oliver l’aveva sentita agitarsi per tutta la notte prima che fosse lui a cedere al sonno, nelle orecchie il suono di Felicity che cambiava posizione per l’ennesima volta.  
Quando si era svegliato aveva udito un ticchettio familiare e alzandosi aveva trovato la sua fidanzata sul divano con due tazze di caffè terminate e una piena per metà che batteva sui tasti con furia.  
<< Trovato qualcosa? >> le chiese, fosse stato per lui avrebbero dovuto attendere Lyla ma capiva quanto Felicity fosse arrabbiata, lo era anche lui e si era maledetto più volte per non essere stato in grado di prevedere quell’irruzione, era stata una follia credere che sarebbe andato tutto bene eppure … per un istante ci aveva creduto.  
<< La cartella di Jerome Valeska, era nel database del manicomio criminale dov’era rinchiuso, ovviamente a disposizione solo dello staff ma è sistema molto facile da hackerare, non ha password e niente, insomma … chi andrebbe mai a curiosare nel database di un manicomio criminale? >> rispose nervosamente la bionda anche a causa della prolungata insonnia e della troppa caffeina prima di aggiungere: << Le informazioni sono le stesse che ci ha dato il detective Gordon, tranne che negli ultimi tempi Jerome è stato “ promosso “ a “ paziente di media pericolosità “ e hanno smesso di tenerlo in isolamento, ha cominciato a partecipare alle attività di gruppo e le sue sedute con … ora che sappiamo chi fosse non è da sorprendersi che siano aumentate. Così giovane e così fuori di testa il rosso >> e quello era riferito ai capelli del giovane: Jerome Valeska aveva i capelli rossi che lo rendevano simile ad un irlandese.  
<< E su di lei, c’è qualcosa sulla dottoressa Quinzel, ammesso che abbia usato il suo nome? >> le domandò Oliver mentre Thea entrava nella stanza ancora assonnata e con indosso la camicia di Roy, per la sua sanità mentale come fratello era meglio ignorarla si disse Oliver prima di tornare a concentrarsi su Felicity.  
<< No, aveva come nome falso Beatrix Wallace, dottoressa Beatrix Wallace, per poter parlare con lui dopo le prime sedute ha aggiunto al suo curriculum di essere specializzata nel trattare con giovani problematici, basta fare un controllo incrociato per rendersi conto che tutto il suo curriculum è falso >> gli spiegò Felicty, evidentemente ad Arkham non importava: dovevano essere stati felice di avere qualcuno che dava una mano.

<< Altre informazioni sulla pazza? >> chiese Thea mentre anche Roy faceva la sua comparsa, lui perlomeno vestito pensò Oliver.  
<< Pochissime, alcuni attestati di stima da parte del direttore, il dottor Hugo Strange, alcune foto con i colleghi e … percepiva il salario più basso della struttura, forse per questo nessuno ha detto: dalle valutazioni interne sembra professionale, riservata ma in grado di fare il suo lavoro, peccato che ad Arkham l’unico giovane fosse proprio Jerome Valeska >> concluse Felicity prima di mostrare loro la fotografia più recente: ritraeva i pazienti seduti intenti in varie attività ricreative, la maggior parte di loro doveva essere stata sedata pensò Oliver prima di riconoscere un volto familiare. << Puoi ingrandire qui? >> chiese un punto preciso e la bionda obbedì.  
Era proprio come aveva immaginato: quello era Alberto Falcone, intontito dai tranquillanti ma era lui, in momenti come quello Oliver Queen odiava la sua memoria fotografica.  
<< Alberto Falcone … puoi controllare se i primi tempi Jerome ha avuto un compagno di cella? >> chiese, perché non avevano pensato subito a quello si disse, era quello il collegamento.  
<< Un attimo … ecco, compagno di cella per due settimane prima che fosse trasferito in isolamento per comportamento pericoloso … Alberto Falcone >> rispose Felicity, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro e tutti e quattro si scambiarono un’occhiata: ecco l’indizio nascosto eppure in bella vista.  
Ora veniva il difficile ossia spiegare al detective Gordon come se lo fossero procurato, e proprio in quel momento il telefono squillò.  
<< Pronto? Detective! È bello sentirla … novità dice … certamente e quando? … per cena, molte grazie e avviso gli altri >> e così Gordon aveva delle novità pensò Oliver, interessante.

<< Io torno a letto, svegliami tra un anno >> li salutò Felicity prima di baciare Oliver sulla guancia e avviarsi verso la stanza da letto, aveva bisogno di dormire e ora che avevano un tassello in più al loro puzzle sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile.  
<< L’ha presa sul personale, credi che ci sarà d’aiuto? >> gli chiese Roy prima che Thea si sedesse sul divano, lui ancora in piedi. Forse poteva essere d’aiuto ma come Oliver aveva imparato con gli anni certe cose andavano affrontate con distacco altrimenti in caso di fallimento sarebbero subentrati senso di colpa e rimpianto, e lui questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
<< Forse, speriamo che riesca ad essere abbastanza distaccata >> rispose Oliver prima di ricordarsi che anche lui doveva essere distaccato.

***

Per quanto bravo Cisco Ramon non era un hacker bravo quanto Felicity Smoack a breve Queen ma questo non voleva dire che fosse pessimo.  
Barry gli aveva chiesto di trovare un video di quando l’acceleratore di particelle era stato attivato, un video che mostrasse il pubblico perché aveva avuto un’idea. Caitlin aveva risposto sostenendo che il campione che le aveva portato era indubbiamente di origine vegetale, solamente vi era qualcosa di anomalo, una sorta di fusione a livello cellulare con il DNA umano, e che in parole povere la misteriosa sostanza era formata in massima parte di ferormoni, solamente ad un livello incredibilmente alto, abbastanza da far obbedire chi ne veniva in contatto il ché poteva spiegare perché fosse stato così vicino a rivelare alla ragazza misteriosa la sua identità segreta. Restava solo da sapere perché su Iris e sulle donne non avesse avuto lo stesso effetto e Caitlin aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto ulteriori analisi.  
<< Cisco ti ha già risposto? >> gli chiese Iris prima di sedersi accanto a lui sul letto, convivevano da quasi tre anni e tutti, dagli Star Lab ai colleghi di Iris, si aspettavano che prima o poi lui si decidesse a farle quella famosa promessa, specialmente Joe e padre O’Banion che l’anno scorso aveva tentato di coinvolgerli nel suo corso per coloro che stavano per sposarsi.  
<< Ci ha appena mandato i video tutti i video che è riuscito a trovare, solo che non riesco a vedere Ivy Pepper da nessuna parte >> ammise prima di far partire il secondo video, sei anni fa Ivy doveva essere una bambina di dieci, undici, anni e per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a vederla.  
<< Prova a cercare lui, Ivy cinque anni fa era una bambina e se fosse venuta a Central City doveva essere con i genitori, prova a cercare Mario Pepper >> gli suggerì Iris prima di mostrargli una foto, a Gotham non ne avevano parlato ma non erano gli unici ad aver avuto dubbi sul caso Wayne.  
<< Grazie per il suggerimento >> la ringraziò Barry prima di tornare ad aprire il primo file. Era circa a metà quando le chiese: << Secondo te ha fatto tutto da solo? >> quando Jonathan e Martha Kent erano stati uccisi lui era in coma e della vicenda aveva saputo veramente poco, forse perché era già stata risolta.

<< Il rapporto della polizia sostiene di si ma nessuno è mai riuscito a dire chi fosse il mandante perché non credo che abbia deciso di farlo di sua iniziativa. Mario Pepper è un po’ come Lee Oswald, ci sono forze più forte di lui. Wayne padre aveva tanti nemici: da Falcone ai suoi stessi dipendenti che negli ultimi tempi non approvavano i suoi modi di fare >> gli spiegò Iris, forse era cervellotico ma aveva un senso si disse Barry.  
<< Insomma, un tizio pagato per sparare e poi scaricato, sempre se sia stato lui a sparare >> aggiunse Barry, troppi film di spionaggio ad ora tarda lo rendevano paranoico, era quella la verità anche se la maratona di 007 con Cisco e Joe era stata un’ottima idea anche se … Pierce Brosman era il migliore, punto.  
<< Potrebbe, il caso non è più stato riaperto perché considerato concluso >> disse Iris prima che Joe uscisse dal bagno, tutto quello stava diventando più complicato del previsto.  
<< Cosa state facendo voi due? >> chiese osservandoli seduti sul letto e con il portatile sulle ginocchia di Barry.  
<< Forse abbiamo un indizio sulla ragazza misteriosa, la più giovane, aspetto ulteriori risposte dagli Star Lab e … eccolo qui! >> quasi urlò Barry prima di bloccare l’immagine e mostrare lor il volto di Mario Pepper, dal linguaggio del corpo si capiva che stava parlando con qualcuno più basso di lui a cui dava la mano.  
<< Mario Pepper … ecco perché sua figlia non si vedeva: una bambina ad un evento simile non deve essere passata inosservata ma le telecamere non sono riuscite ad inquadrarla perché era troppo bassa >> ponderò Joe, dunque Ivy Pepper era a Central City il giorno dell’esplosione, Ivy Pepper li aveva attaccati usando una sostanza misteriosa che però si richiamava ai ferormoni e forse c’era un’alta possibilità che Ivy Pepper fosse una meta human.  
<< Cosa ha detto il capitano Singh? >> chiese Iris mentre Barry apriva una seconda volta il secondo video sempre alla ricerca dei Pepper.

<< Ha suggerito di aspettare nuovi sviluppi e nel frattempo collaborare con la polizia di Star City, gli Star Lab come sappiamo sono gli unici in grado di saper gestire i meta human, in quanto agli altri due … se ne occupi pure il detective Gordon >> rispose Joe prima che Iris quasi strappasse il portatile a Barry e iniziasse a cercare qualcosa.  
<< Hugo Strange, laureato in psicologia con specializzazione in psicologia criminale, poi una seconda laura in antropologia, specialista nel controllo della rabbia, da otto anni direttore dell’Arkham Asylum, dovremmo chiamarlo >> dichiarò mostrando loro una foto di un uomo con la barba dai tratti asiatici: una telefonata dovevano farla, fosse anche epr sapere un uomo con un curriculum così esteso avesse permesso a qualcuno come Harleen Quinzel di continuare a lavorare.

***

Jim Gordon odiava l’albergo dove si era sistemato con sua moglie e sua figlia.  
Aveva avuto di peggio ma era sempre accaduto per questioni di servizio e mai per turismo, era questa la fregatura del farsi consigliare un hotel da Bullock si disse mentre Lee chiudeva la chiamata e Barbara continuava a giocare con l’i-pad. Osservando sua moglie e sua figlia si chiese per l’ennesima come avesse potuto un tempo essere innamorato di Barbara Kean, Lee era la donna di cui aveva bisogno, una donna che sapeva quando riportarlo coi piedi per terra e che lo assecondava nel suo lavoro.  
Barbara, l’ultima volta che era andato a trovarla ad Arkham non era finita bene, la bionda aveva ancora quell’ossessione per lui e nonostante la camicia di forza aveva cercato di raggiungerlo, appariva spenta, con i capelli sporchi che le pendevano flosci ma gli occhi erano gli stessi di una volta.

<< Ho appena parlato con il dottor Strange >> gli riferì Lee riferendosi al direttore del manicomio, Jim lo aveva incontrato solo in occasione del suo primo giorno quando il dottor Strange gli aveva fatto fare un giro della sua struttura, era un uomo geniale ma fin troppo cosciente di esserlo a suo parere.  
<< Sa qualcosa su Jerome? >> chiese curioso sperando che il direttore avesse riferito qualche informazione, Hugo Strange era fin troppo geloso dei suoi fascicoli per cederli a qualcuno che nemmeno lavorava più per lui.  
<< Controllerà cos’ha su Jerome e poi ci farà sapere, quando ho chiesto su Harleen Quinzel ha cambiato discorso, ho avuto l’impressione che sapesse di aver assunto qualcuno con un cv falso, avrà fatto le sue ricerche e scoperto che faceva parte di questa Suicide Squad >> rispose Lee, e quello sarebbe stato un atteggiamento tipico del dottor Strange pensò Jim.  
<< Il dottor Strange è un dottore come la mamma? >> chiese Barbara curiosa prima di allontanare da sé l’i-pad, sua figlia era una bambina molto dotata specialmente nella ginnastica e Jim e sua moglie erano ben decisi a voler che potesse dare il meglio di sé in qualsiasi sport avesse scelto.  
<< No, lui entra nella testa delle persone che hanno dei problemi, persone vive, non come i miei pazienti >> le spiegò Lee riferendosi al suo lavoro di coroner, in alcune occasioni si era portata Barbara quando la baby sitter non era disponibile e finché sua figlia vedeva tutto quello come un gioco andava bene, in futuro sarebbe stato un problema.  
<< E come fa ad entrare nella testa delle persone malate? >> chiese Barbara facendoli sorridere.  
<< Parla con loro, li ascolta e prende nota dei loro problemi per aiutarli >> tentò di spiegarle Jim, sebbene uno come Hugo Strange non gli sembrasse il classico psicologo.  
<< Quindi non entra per davvero nella loro testa? >> domandò Barbara all’apparenza delusa. << Non in quel senso tesoro, questo dottore si occupa delle persone cattive, quelle che arresta papà: cerca di capire perché sono cattive e se può aiutarle >> le spiegò Lee sperando che Barbara non facesse altre domande, cosa che per fortuna accadde.

<< E … credi che possa aver favorito l’evasione? >> domandò Jim, se Hugo Strange era completamente sprovvisto di un lato umano della sua personalità aveva invece un ego che sarebbe stato sufficiente per tre e poter osservare due individui come Jerome e Harleen in libertà … doveva essere il suo sogno.  
<< Non se non avesse la possibilità di poterli rinchiudere quando vuole, e se fosse così allora ha fallito >> gli rispose Lee prima che l’i-pad indicasse che aveva appena ricevuto una e mail. << È del dottor Strange e … come pensavo: non è il fascicolo completo di Jerome ma solo una parte e mancano le informazioni su Harleen ma è un inizio >> gli comunicò Lee prima che lui prendesse il cellulare: doveva comunicare quegli sviluppi sul caso al detective Lance e al detective West.  
<< Jim … stai attento, non spingerti troppo oltre e ricordati che non sei più uno scapolo >> gli ricordò Leslie prima che il detective West rispondesse, da quello che gli aveva rivelato Bullock era un buon detective e forse un caso normale era quello di cui aveva bisogno: Central City negli ultimi anni si era riempita di … meta human e altre diavolerie simili, per fortuna Gotham per quanto marcia fosse non era ancora così.  
<< Tranquilla tesoro, qui l’unico pericolo serio può essere quel pazzo di Arrow, per fortuna a Gotham le cose non vanno così male da aver bisogno di un giustiziere >> Jim Gordon era contrario ai giustizieri solitari non solo perché era un poliziotto ma perché erano tipi imprevedibili, Star City aveva Arrow, Central City Flash che era anch’egli un meta human e Nation City per non essere da meno aveva Supergirl che era un’aliena, in che razza di mondo era finito si chiese per l’ennesima volta prima di sentire la voce del detective Joe West.

***

Kara Danvers nata Kara zor El si sentiva i nervi a pezzi.  
Subito dopo essere tornata in albergo e una bella dormita si era fatta una doccia veloce e poi con ancora l’accappatoio addosso e un asciugamano sulla testa aveva cercato di buttare giù un articolo, una colonna, fosse anche un trafiletto. Nel vederla Jimmy era scoppiato a ridere e poi le aveva scattato una foto: lei in accappatoio seduta sul letto, almeno avrebbe avuto una foto da far stampare formato gigante in bianco e nero da appendere al muro si era detta.

<< Ricapitoliamo: l’ARGUS, guidata da Amanda Waller ha tra i suoi corpi speciali al Suicide Squad, di cui fanno parte i peggiori criminali della terra … >> disse a voce alta prima di appuntarsi le parole chiave. << … i quali sono costretti ad eseguire gli ordini perché hanno un chip collegato ad una bomba impiantato nel cervello >> aggiunse Jimmy prima di sedersi accanto a lei. << … ma questo chip non ha funzionato per ben due volte, della prima non sappiamo nulla e della seconda … l’abbiamo appena visto >> rifletté Kara, c’era qualcosa che le sfuggiva, se lo sentiva.  
<< Harleen Quinzel, terrorista e femminista decide di vendicarsi, aspetta cinque anni durante i quali seduce, o si fa sedurre da Jerome Valeska, pazzo criminale poco più che adolescente rinchiuso in un manicomio criminale >> sembrava la trama di un film di serie B pensò Kara nell’udire le parole di Jimmy, miss Grant si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata ma forse aveva l’opportunità di poter scrivere un pezzo interessante. << … e siccome queste cose si fanno meglio in tre i due coinvolgono anche Ivy Pepper, orfana e sbandata che vive per strada e che sembra essere una … meta human >> aggiunse lei.  
<< E tutti e tre rovinano il matrimonio di Oliver Queen ma si accontentano solo di un po’ di caos, quella era un’azione diversiva, o una prova >> e quello era vero, Jimmy aveva ragione.  
<< C’è anche quella questione su Barry Allen, il ragazzo sa qualcosa, e non mi riferisco solo ai fatti di Gotham di cinque anni fa >> come tutti aveva letto di come la polizia di Gotham fosse riuscita a fermare in maniera quasi definitiva la famiglia Falcone.  
<< Potrebbe, hai saputo di Flash, vero? >> le domandò Jimmy, a Cat Grant non piacevano né Flash né Arrow ma diverse volte il giornale si era occupato di lor dunque si, sapeva chi fossero.  
<< Tutti sanno chi è Flash, dove vuoi arrivare? >> chiese di rimando sistemandosi accanto a lui.  
<< Cinque anni fa poco dopo Natale Flash non si è fatto vedere per due mesi, il tempo che è durata la missione sotto copertura di Barry Allen e Felicity Smoack, curiosa coincidenza, non credi? >> le fece notare Jimmy e quella si che era una pista degna di essere seguita.

<< Dunque secondo te … ma se è un ritardatario cronico a sentire la sua ragazza, lui e i West sono stati gli ultimi ad arrivare alla cerimonia >> gli fece però notare, Jimmy era stato costretto a scattare le foto dei West più Allen per ultimi.  
<< Non vuol dire niente, se … quella ragazza sa controllare la gente forse lui stava per rivelarle proprio quello, mi chiedo come ci riesca, conosci una qualche razza aliena che abbia poteri simili? >>domandò Jimmy, Kara ci aveva pensato ma non ricordava nessuno con quegli stessi poteri.  
<< Poteri di controllo mentale si, ma non collegati così alle piante: quella ragazza non è un’aliena. Ivy Pepper è semplicemente umana, se questo vuol dire qualcosa >> ammise prima che Jimmy le sfiorasse la fronte con un bacio.  
<< Per me si, sugli altri due? >> le chiese curioso. << Ho ritrovato i vecchi articoli, miss Grant si è occupata di persona di Jerome Valeska in ben due occasioni e non è stata tenera con lui >> rispose, l’articolo di Cat Grant era una lunga accusa della società circense e delle donne che pensavano di crescere in quell’ambiente i propri figli: bastava vedere Jerome per capire che un ambiente simile aveva prodotto solamente danni a sentire lei.  
<< Questa sera saranno al karaoke … hai un qualche cavallo di battaglia che ignoro? >> chiese curiosa prima di stringersi a lui, aveva bisogno di pace, calma e della presenza di Jimmy Olsen.  
<< Bad Things, a Metropolis spaccavo con quella >> le rispose Jimmy prima di cominciare a canticchiare facendola ridacchiare, non era tra le sue canzoni preferite ma aveva una bella musica e delle parole interessanti pensò Kara poco prima di unire le sue labbra a quelle di Jimmy Olsen.  
_I don't know what you've done to me,_  
_But I know this much is true:_  
_I wanna do bad things with you_


	7. Jà sei namorar

La telefonata al dottor Strange non era servita a nulla si disse Iris. Prima aveva chiamato lei fingendo di voler scrivere un pezzo sui criminali più famosi internati nel manicomio ma appena aveva cominciato a fare nomi l’altro aveva riattaccato. Era poi stato il turno di Barry che aveva chiesto se poteva avere parte della documentazione per poter fare alcuni confronti per un’indagine e l’altro si era limitato ad un secco no. Infine era stato il turno di suo padre che aveva fatto valere la sua autorità di detective ottenendo solo una risposta: la loro era una struttura privata e se voleva libero accesso ai suoi fascicoli doveva procurarsi un mandato, per un totale di tre fallimenti.  
Così quella sera avevano deciso di uscire, almeno per non pensarci e godersi la serata, mentre Joe aveva deciso di rimanere in hotel per godersi le repliche di Law&Order. Avevano optato per il Verdant all’inizio, specialmente perché era l’unico locale in tutta Star City che conoscevano salvo poi rinunciare, girare a caso per un po’ e infine finire in quel locale: un posticino accogliente, un bancone, pochi ubriachi, un biliardo in lontananza e una postazione karaoke che aveva fatto scintillare gli occhi di Iris.

<< Non pensarci nemmeno, non sono il tuo juke box personale >> aveva protestato Barry nello scorgere quel luccichio, era bravo nel canto almeno a sentire gli altri e non aveva voglia di esibirsi quella sera e Iris all’iniziò la pensò come lui sedendogli accanto con un sorriso, tutto quel caso era strano, dalla ARGUS ai dinieghi del dottor Strange.  
 << Peccato, poteva essere divertente >> lo contraddisse Iris prima di poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla divertita, Barry sapeva bene perché Joe non li avesse seguiti e lui stesso ci aveva pensato molto nelle ultime settimane, da quando avevano ricevuto l’invito al matrimonio ma … non gli sembrava mai il momento giusto e quando lo trovava, a Central City si trascinava l’anello da almeno tre settimane e nemmeno lo aveva detto a Joe, accadeva sempre qualcosa che lo portava a posticipare.  
<< Non ci posso credere! Iris West e … Barry Allen, giusto? >> quasi gridò una voce dietro di loro e si voltarono sorpresi e infastiditi, quello più lei ché lui: Kara Danvers e Jimmy Olsen li stavano salutando, entrambi vestiti come se fossero fuori posto: James Bond con la bond girl di turno pensò Barry per un istante, gli occhiali di lei sembravano quasi fuori posto.  
<< Kara Danvers, ma cosa ci fai qui? >> le chiese Iris mentre assumeva il suo tono da giornalista d’inchiesta, sapeva bene che Cat Grant si era assicurata l’esclusiva per quel che riguardava il matrimonio, ma non per quello che riguardava quanto fosse accaduto dopo il matrimonio.

<< Avevamo voglia di uscire, inoltre sono reduce da una lettura per un articolo, tutto questo daffare attorno a Jerome Valeska, domani dovrei parlare con il commissario Gordon >> e a sentire quelle parole entrambi la guardarono sorpresi chiedendosi quali informazioni Kara avesse.  
<< Jerome Valeska? E così avete maggiori informazioni su di lui, pensavo vi doveste occupare del matrimonio >> replicò Iris con il sorriso mentre Barry e Jimmy si scambiavano un’occhiata veloce.  
<< Cat Grant ha l’esclusiva sul matrimonio Queen ma la questione su Jerome Valeska è quantomeno intrigante, miss Grant ha molto insistito sull’ambiente del circo e volevo cercare di avere il contatto dei colleghi di sua madre, e quello dei dottori di Arkham >> puntualizzò Kara con un sorriso.  
<< Interessante, siete riusciti a parlare con il dottor Strange? >> chiese Barry sperando che la risposta fosse negativa, che anche loro non avessero trovato nulla.  
<< Purtroppo no, ma domani volevo chiedere a mia sorella, sorella adottiva non sorella – sorella, se poteva fare un salto a Gotham, Alex è sempre super efficiente,  quasi … veloce come un fulmine >> fu la risposta di Kara che li fece sussultare entrambi: quella scelta di parole non era casuale.  
<< Buona fortuna allora, il dottor Strange non rilascia interviste e si tiene la documentazione, a tal proposito abbiamo appena chiesto al detective Gordon e a sua moglie di passare qui per … condividere informazioni >> replicò Iris che per un istante fece infuriare Kara, volevano tagliarli fuori dal caso ma non sapevano con chi avevano a che fare si disse prima di lanciare uno sguardo complice a Jimmy. Winn era entrato nel sistema del manicomio ma aveva trovato solo le cartelle e sommarie, nessuna osservazione, nessun progresso, come se il dottor Strange preferisse scrivere a mano e non affidarsi al digitale. L’idea di seguire con discrezione Barry Allen ed Iris West era riuscita alla perfezione ma quando sei dotata di un udito supersonico tutto diventa più facile si era detta Kara, Jimmy ne aveva approfittato per scattare qualche foto che poi aveva confrontato con le poche fotografie di Flash esistenti al mondo: si identificava una forma umana ma poteva essere chiunque si erano detti delusi.

<< Il detective Gordon, ma che bella idea! E … quella è una postazione karaoke? >> la distrasse Iris West, aveva notato anche lei la postazione karaoke e per un istante ci aveva pensato ma aveva altri progetti quella sera, forse più tardi sarebbe stato divertente.  
<< Si, Barry le adora … o meglio io adoro ascoltarlo, ormai siamo conosciuti per tutti i karaoke di Central City >> puntualizzò Iris West con un sorriso. << Perché non cantate qualcosa? Kara è veramente brava, specialmente alle feste aziendali, Winn dovrebbe aver registrato l’ultima >> scherzò Jimmy prima di cercare sul cellulare.  
<< No … tutto ma quello no, accetto … scegli tu la canzone, e vieni Barry, facciamolo … questo duetto voglio dire >> esclamò Kara prima di afferrarlo per il polso, per un istante la sua presa fu simile a quella di un blocco di metallo e quello era impossibile: una donna della costituzione di Kara Danvers non poteva avere quella forza, dubitava che uomini come Oliver Queen, Leonard Snart o Jim Gordon avessero una forza tale. Era … era impossibile da definire, e soprattutto dopo un istante in cui Barry credette che il polso gli si sarebbe rotto, o meglio che tutte le sue ossa sarebbero finite in minuscoli pezzettini, Kara allentò la presa come se si fosse resa conto dell’errore.  
Fece un segno ad Iris, quello era uno sviluppo interessante ma non riusciva a capire come prima di seguire l’altra, come aveva pensato Kara non si scusò e non perché non fosse dispiaciuta ma perché non voleva che lui pensasse che una ragazza minuta come lei fosse capace di una tale forza.  
<< Facciamolo prima che ci obblighino a cantare qualche stupida canzone di Natale, la mia versione di Jingle Bells Rock fa ancora ridere tutti alla CatGroup >> suggerì Kara mentre cominciavano a guardare le canzoni, per fortuna qualcosa si poteva trovare si disse Barry mentre continuava a maledire Iris per averlo coinvolto prima che una musica cominciasse a diffondersi e apparisse il testo … l’avrebbe uccisa, tutto ma quello no.

<< Conosci il portoghese? >> chiese Kara mentre cercava di trovare un senso alle note, quella era un’idea di Jimmy, ne era sicura … maledetto Jimmy Olsen pensò cercando di concentrarsi per cantare in una lingua che non conosceva.  
<< Non sono mai andato oltre New York >> ammise Barry mentre Iris aveva preso in mano il cellulare, ora era lì e dovevano cantare.  
Iris West riconosceva che quella era stata una carognata ma era necessaria, Barry avrebbe capito, forse.  
<< Tu e Kara vi conoscete da tanto? >> chiese a Jimmy curiosa, Jimmy Olsen nell’ambiente era una leggenda, fotografo prima di Superman a Metropolis e ora di Supergirl a National City, l’unico ad aver mai scattato una foto perfetta dell’alieno e suo migliore amico.

<< Conosco da più tempo suo cugino, è una persona speciale >> le rispose Jimmy improvvisamente sospettoso.  
<< Lei o suo cugino? >> chiese prima di scoppiare a ridere subito imitata da lui, doveva riuscire a tenere il cellulare abbastanza distante in maniera tale che il loro sembrasse solo un brusio di sottofondo.  
<< Entrambi, specialmente lei >> rispose Jimmy osservando come Kara e Barry nonostante non conoscessero la lingua se la stavano cavando alla grande, come lei si aspettava dal suo ragazzo.  
<< Posso farti una domanda: volevo sapere di più sulla famiglia di Kara ma la maggior parte dei documenti sono secretati, non credo che sapere in quale ospedale sia nata o quale fosse l’agenzia di adozione che si è occupata di lei sia qualcosa di così segreto >> chiese curiosa e come previsto Jimmy Olsen tornò sulla difensiva confermando il suo sospetto: Kara Danvers stava nascondendo qualcosa di grosso.  
<< Dovresti rivolgerti a lei, non a me, e ora ascoltiamoli >> e detto questo Jimmy tornò a concentrarsi sulla canzone mentre Iris sbuffava, non avevano scoperto nulla di utile, né su Kara Danvers e tantomeno su quel che riguardava Valeska, Quinzel e Pepper, vuoto assoluto si disse prima di sentire qualcuno che rideva alle sue spalle e voltandosi vide chiaramente il detective Jim Gordon assieme a sua moglie Lee, un bicchiere ciascuno in mano ed entrambi sorridenti, specialmente lei.

 

***

 

Leslie Thompkins in Gordon, detta Lee, era stanca, realmente stanca.  
Aveva fatto notare al dottor Strange come il fascicolo riguardante Jerome Valeska fosse incompleto e l’altro non si era nemmeno preso la briga di rispondere sebbene il messaggio fosse stato letto, non aveva sollevato la questione riguardante Harleen Quinzel perché era sicura che sarebbe stata un’ulteriore perdita di tempo.  
Lei e Jim avevano cenato con Barbara nel ristorante dell’hotel, e una volta tornati in stanza e averla messa a dormire avevano discusso dell’eventualità di farla tornare a Gotham ed affidarla per qualche giorno a Bullock, come sosteneva Lee Harvey e la sua fidanzata dovevano fare pratica per quando avrebbero avuto figli, pensiero che faceva da sempre sghignazzare Jim.  
<< Lo chiamo e gli chiedo se domani può fare un salto qui a Star City, non mi fido a farle prendere il treno da sola, non a questa età >> aveva concluso Lee, Jim l’avrebbe voluta al sicuro ma era consapevole che con un lavoro come quello del marito lei non sarebbe mai stata al sicuro.  
<< Pensavo l’avresti accompagnata tu >> le aveva infatti fatto notare suo marito alquanto prevedibilmente e Lee aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo: era sopravvissuta a sparatorie, indagini al limite della legalità e persino a tentativi d’omicidio: un caso del genere non le faceva certamente paura.  
<< Jim, so che vuoi che io stia al sicuro ma non è facendomi tornare a Gotham che accadrà, lo sappiamo entrambi questo >> aveva ribattuto prima che il cellulare di suo marito cominciasse a suonare e Jim rispondesse il più velocemente che poteva per non svegliare Barbara che dormiva tranquilla nel suo lettino.

<< Pronto? Certamente … dovrei ricordare ancora qualcosa … credevo se ne sarebbe occupata la polizia di Star City … dove? Può ripetere? Va bene, va bene …  a presto >> disse prima di chiudere la conversazione e trovando di fronte a sé il volto curioso di sua moglie. << Era la figlia di West, voleva alcune informazioni sul primo caso Valeska e … lei e il giovane Allen ci stanno aspettando in un karaoke >> le rispose prima di aggiungere: << Se vuoi saperlo quel ragazzino non mi piace, credo nasconda qualcosa >> e lui di solito era bravo a capire la gente.  
<< Jim, è solo un nerd, un adorabile nerd, forse un po’ troppo alto ma è inoffensivo, lui e Iris West sono una coppietta adorabile, da commedia romantica >> gli rispose invece Lee prima di infilarsi il cappotto e prendere il suo soprabito.  
<< Sarà, ma è dai tempi di Gotham che non mi fido di lui, è un bravo ragazzo ma nasconde qualcosa, e non mi riferisco alla faccenda riguardante suo padre >> disse lui, quando era tornato ad essere detective, poco prima del suo matrimonio e dopo che i West avevano risposto all’invito Jim Gordon aveva fatto qualche ricerca su tutti e tre e il caso Nora Allen era l’unica cosa discretamente interessante su di loro, eppure nascondevano qualcosa.  
<< Le nuove prove hanno dimostrato che non è stato Henry Allen ad uccidere sua moglie, tutta questa ritrosia non sarà perché hai paura di esibirti in pubblico? Io e Barbara siamo abituati a sentirti cantare “ California “ sotto la doccia, ma forse non vuoi traumatizzare i buoni cittadini di Star City >> lo prese in giro Lee, e comunque la sua versione di “ California “ era eccezionale, checché ne dicesse sua moglie si disse Jim prima di chiudere la porta: Barbara era chiusa dentro e per qualsiasi evenienza aveva il numero di Lee su un post it vicino il suo comodino.

E per questo ora era lì, in quel karaoke e ammetteva di non essersi mai divertito così tanto come in quel momento: non capiva una parola di quello che stavano cantando il giovane Allen e Kara Danvers ma i due erano bravi, questo doveva riconoscerlo.  
<< È portoghese, portoghese brasiliano anche se lo stanno distruggendo, però sono molto intonati >> gli spiegò Lee prima di mettergli in mano un drink e bere parte del suo per nascondere le risate che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento.  
<< E tu come lo sai? >> le chiese curioso, il testo da quel che capiva era interessante e la musica orecchiabile, e qui finivano le sue competenze in fatto di musica.  
<< Mia nonna è di Rio, non la ricordi? Quella vecchina tanto simpatica al nostro matrimonio? >> replicò Lee e una lampadina gli si accese nella testa: la vecchina che per tutto il tempo lo aveva guardato storto biascicando frasi in una lingua sconosciuta, e lui che aveva pensato che fosse affetta da demenza senile.  
<< Certo che la ricordo, e ora raggiungiamo miss West >> propose a sua moglie prima di raggiungere iris West che stava filmando tutto e Jimmy Olsen il fotografo che se la rideva di gusto, fu lui ad accorgersi del loro arrivo perché iris era troppo impegnata, il tempo che la canzone terminasse anche la giornalista si voltò.  
<< Miss West, eccomi qui, chiedeteci tutto quello che volete sul primo caso Valeska >> disse prima di far sedere Lee e proprio in quel momento Kara Danvers e il giovane Allen li raggiunsero, con Jimmy Olsen che in sottofondo ancora ridacchiava.  
<< La ringrazio molto detective Gordon, avrei in effetti alcune domande e … lei conosce per caso il dottor Hugo Strange? Se ricordo bene quando mio padre e Barry si recarono a Gotham cinque anni fa lei era di servizio proprio ad Arkham >> cominciò Iris, quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte si disse Jim Gordon.

 

***

 

Oliver Queen non era abituato a cambiare i propri appuntamenti ma quando Barry lo aveva avvisato di come volessero avere alcune informazioni sul caso Valeska aveva chiamato Jim Gordon e aveva annullato la cena sperando che l’altro capisse.  
L’altro non aveva avuto reazioni degne di nota così assieme a Thea e a Diggle avevano deciso una strategia che evitasse di coinvolgere la ARGUS e soprattutto Lyla, in quanto ad Amanda Waller … a costo di essere cattivo ma non importava a nessuno dei due della reazione del potente capo della ARGUS.  
Dovevano solo localizzarli e poi mandare Thea e Laurel in avanscoperta sperando che quella cosa che faceva Ivy Pepper su di loro non funzionasse e solo allora lui e Diggle le avrebbero seguito, non da soli ovviamente. Il piano era perfetto, peccato che Felicity quando si era messa alla ricerca della base del trio non avesse trovato nulla, il riconoscimento facciale funzionava, solo che i tre apparivano in luoghi così diversi e così distanti tra loro che era impossibile determinare esattamente dove si stessero nascondendo, come se sapessero che avrebbero dato loro la caccia.  
L’idea era anche buona si era detto, Felicity si era alzata, aveva eseguito quel controllo, aveva cenato con gli avanzi del ricevimento e poi era tornata a letto dopo avergli dato un bacio sulla guancia, vederla mentre si trascinava per la villa con addosso un pigiama sformato, senza trucco e una tazza di latte caldo la rendevano così fragile, gli veniva quasi istintivo proteggerla, stringerla a sé ed isolarla dal resto del mondo per aiutarla e per quello si era imbarcato in quella missione. A lui non importava, nella sua vita aveva avuto centinaia di imprevisti ma comprendeva quanto la bionda tenesse a quel giorno e lui gliel’avrebbe dato una seconda volta.

Harlen Quinzel voleva chiaramente la Waller eppure non si era recata alla ARGUS o l’aveva cercata direttamente: aveva preferito Lyla, era Lyla il suo bersaglio come anni prima Harkness, entrambi erano a conoscenza di chi fosse stato a premere il pulsante, in qualche modo lo avevano scoperto. E poi c’era Jerome Valeska, a lui non aveva dedicato abbastanza tempo ma quel ragazzino era importante si disse mentre assieme a Thea entrava nel locale, sua sorella aveva proposto il Verdant ma era evidente che un uomo come Jim Gordon non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio al Verdant e loro avevano bisogno che lui e sua moglie fossero rilassati e disposti a parlare.  
<< … è questo è tutto, ha ammesso tranquillamente tutto, anche in tribunale non pensando mai di discolparsi, era quasi fiero di quello che aveva fatto; signor Queen, si unisca a noi >> lo salutò Jim Gordon, doveva riferirsi a Jerome Valeska si disse Oliver prima di sedersi subito imitato da Thea.  
<< Stavate parlando di Jerome Valeska, vero? >> chiese Thea curiosa e vide gli altri annuire distrattamente, a quanto sembra era stato un altro fallimento, niente che potesse aiutarli o che potesse aggiungersi a quello che già sapevano.  
<< Sbaglio o ha avuto un complice la prima volta, qualcuno che lo ha aiutato a depistare le indagini la prima volta? >> chiese Kara Danvers, quello si che poteva essere d’aiuto si disse Oliver o almeno era qualcosa.  
<< Suo padre, era l’indovino del circo, il signor Cicero, ma è morto quattro anni fa ucciso da suo figlio il quale ignorava l’identità del proprio padre biologico >> intervenne Jim Gordon, ecco perché non ne avevano parlato fin da subito: quello era un vicolo cieco.  
<< E se … potrà sembrare strano ma potrebbero lavorare per qualcuno: il dottor Strange non mi ha rivelato nulla sulla cartella clinica di Jerome ma ho scoperto che per qualche tempo ha avuto un compagno di cella: il nostro indimenticabile Alberto Falcone >> intervenne Iris West prima che tutti si voltassero verso di lei, questa era una rivelazione. Oliver ricordava poco sul figlio del boss, ricordava bene la sparatoria a villa Falcone ma dei figli di don Carmine chi gli era rimasta più impressa era la ragazza: Sofia, non Alberto.  
<< È un’idea interessante, devo chiamare la centrale ma ho dei dubbi: i Falcone hanno bisogno di subordinati e questi tre … sono tre schegge impazzite con cui è impossibile una qualunque collaborazione >> razionalizzò Jim Gordon ma finalmente avevano una pista si disse Oliver prima di fare un cenno a Thea, al loro ritorno dovevano partire per Gotham , o mandare Roy, e scoprire tutto quello che potevano sulla famiglia Falcone e su Arkham.

E proprio in quel momento il suo cellulare e quello di Gordon suonarono.  
Era troppo bello pensò mentre ascoltava quello che Diggle gli stava riferendo, era quasi troppo facile ma doveva provare si disse prima di scambiarsi un’occhiata con Barry, ora o mai più sussurrò mentre Jim Gordon che si era allontanato discretamente stava tornando verso di loro, Kara Danvers e Jimmy Olsen si erano già congedati.  
<< Scusate ma abbiamo un’emergenza e siccome riguarda … una faccenda particolare noi dobbiamo andare, è stato bello rivederci così, dovremmo farlo più spesso, eh? >> disse Jim Gordon prima di sussurrare alcune parole a sua moglie che subito si alzò.  
<< Certamente detective, dovremmo farlo più spesso >> sorrise Thea prima che i due guadagnassero la porta: era la loro occasione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone del mitico duetto Serley ... no, del duetto tra Barry e Kara è l'intramontabile Jà sei namorar, canzone brasiliana che tutti noi abbiamo ascoltato almeno una volta nella vita, qui link con il testo NON tradotto dunque il portoghese: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcJCimVQAm4  
> Si, c'è differenza tra il portoghese del Portogallo e il portoghese brasiliano detto anche carioca, ed è un inside joke riferito a Morena Baccarin che è nata a Rio, mentre quello riferito a Ben McKenzie non ve lo devo nemmeno dire * canta " California " *  
> La canzone del duetto inizialmente pensata, un mese fa, era un'altra ma siccome né ieri né oggi sono stata molto bene quando sono malata divento stupidamente dolce e ho trovato inutile infliggere un duetto in hindi a due che a malapena sapranno lo spagnolo, cmq la canzone originale doveva essere questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg-qlKb4X7U è tutta colpa di NG, sappiatelo xD


	8. Interlude II

Jerome Valeska sapeva bene come comportarsi, solo si divertiva a fingere di non saperlo.  
Era così divertente confondere la mente degli altri, come ad Arkham, avevano creduto tutti che fosse cambiato, che i farmaci facessero effetto e il dottor Strange non aveva più parlato di speciali piani d’emergenza limitandosi a lasciargli proseguire le sedute con la dottoressa Quinzel. Prima erano lui sul lettino e lei sulla sua poltrona, poi lei in piedi e lui sul lettino e infine entrambi sul lettino, come piaceva a lui.  
Se c’era qualcosa che odiava erano le sorpresa, e sottostare agli ordini, quanto aveva odiato dover obbedire a Theo Galavan ma per fortuna era durato poco e si era tolto la soddisfazione di uccidere il vecchio, era stato meno divertente dell’uccidere la puttana ma lo aveva deliziato uccidere il suo stesso padre.  
Per questo quando aveva trovato nientemeno che Sofia Falcone che lo attendeva era entrato nel pallone: non sapeva se fosse meglio spararle o ascoltare cosa desiderasse, decisioni, decisioni, sempre decisioni da prendere, mai che potesse agire seguendo lo schema caotico che la sua mente gli proponeva. Come tutti a Gotham sapeva bene chi fosse Sofia Falcone, o meglio cosa rappresentasse.  
Il vecchio don Carmine si era ormai ritirato dagli affari e sebbene fosse sposata tutti sapevano che a guidare la famiglia era lei e non il marito, ricordava fin troppo bene gli sproloqui di Alberto quando cominciava a parlare di sua sorella, se non lo aveva ucciso era perché le informazioni dell’altro potevano essergli utili si era detto, e inoltre dopo le prime cinque ore era divertente ascoltare i suoi vaneggiamenti, molto divertente.

<< Bene, bene, guardate qui è venuto a trovare questo povero circense, sua eccellenza Sofia Falcone in persona, il padrino ci onora della sua presenza mie belle signore, quale onore ricevervi nella mia umile topaia signora Gigante, toglietevi il cappello e baciatele le mani mie amate >> la salutò prima di esibirsi nella parodia di un inchino e fare segno alle altre di imitarlo, solo Ivy abbozzò un inchino imbarazzata, Harleen si limitò ad un cenno della testa, ragazza svogliata pensò Jerome.  
<< Signor Valeska, Jerome, se c’è una cosa che odio sono le trasferte dunque verrò al sodo: noi due possiamo aiutarci a vicenda >> propose Sofia, se credeva di avere a che fare con uno dei suoi soliti galoppini allora si sbagliava, oh se si sbagliava pensò Jerome prima di cominciare a canticchiare.  
<< Non credo, padrino, io ho tutto quello di cui ho bisogno: due donne, armi e uno scopo, poco è quanto ha bisogno l’uomo che sa >> le rispose prima di scoppiare a ridere, Harleen invece sembrava interessata ma era irrilevante.  
<< Ma io potrò dare a lei, e alla sua … amica la testa di Amanda Waller, o il corpo se volete ucciderla voi, qui a Star City abbiamo ancora la nostra influenza, non come Gotham ma posso garantirvi un lavoro pulito, a patto che una volta tornati a casa voi non interferiate con gli affari della mia famiglia >> propose Sofia e se fosse stato leggermente sano di mente Jerome avrebbe anche potuto accettare quella proposta, era una proposta ragionevole alla fine.  
<< Forse, potrebbe … no, direi di no, tuo fratello però ha ragione nel definirti testarda, anche se … lui usava termini più forti, non è vero, dottoressa? >> chiese Jerome rivolgendosi ad Harleen che ridacchiò prima di appoggiarsi a lui.  
<< Assolutamente si, uno dei casi di esaurimento nervoso più belli che mi siano mai capitati, e … da un lato ti ammiro molto per come tu ti sia fatta strada in un mondo di uomini, credimi Sofia, la cultura italiana e quella mafiosa sono da anni predominio degli uomini ma tu e tua cugina Carla avete dimostrato il contrario, ma dall’altro … combatti con le armi degli uomini, sei … ti sei venduta al nemico e questo non giova alla causa >> dichiarò Harleen con un sorriso sghembo prima di cominciare a ridacchiare, questo prima che Jerome alzasse la mano: << la perdoni Mrs Gigante, Harleen è una femminista, crede davvero alla causa, ma … >> disse Jerome prima di cominciare a ridacchiare.  
<< Molto interessante ma non sono qui per una lezione sul femminismo, accetta la mia collaborazione signor Valeska? >> chiese Sofia cercando di perdere il controllo, tornata a Gotham doveva telefonare ad Arkham e scambiare qualche parola col dottor Strange, era inammissibile che ad Alberto fosse permesso di parlare con chiunque, fosse stato per lei lo avrebbe affogato come con i gatti ma il vecchio ci teneva al suo unico figlio rimasto e Kitrina adorava il suo adorato fratellone e Arkham era un buon investimento, se lo avesse lasciato andare se lo sarebbe preso Maroni e questo lei non poteva permetterlo.  
<< Vediamo …. Io voto si, ma le ragazze … dottoressa? Piccola Ivy? Che ne pensate dell’idea? >> domandò Jerome prima che la rossa, Ivy qualcosa si disse Sofia, cominciasse ad agitarsi, anche Jerome si rese conto di quello e il suo volto si fece improvvisamente serio.

<< Ne parleremo un’altra volta, stanno arrivando … un giustiziere verde, un marito arrabbiato, un velocista in rosso, un canarino nero e una piccolina in rosso, con loro ma senza saperlo c’è anche un detective >> sussurrò Ivy prima di cominciare a giocare con le foglie della piantina che si trovava alla sua destra con fare distratto, facendo ridacchiare Jerome: lo sapeva lui che il potere di Ivy gli avrebbe fatto comodo, quando funzionava quella ragazza era una risorsa preziosa, solo che lui era l’unico a notarlo, Harleen la trattava come una bambina, tranne quando scopavano.  
<< Cosa … cosa vorrebbe dire? >> chiese Sofia allarmata mentre lui faceva segno ad Harleen di dirigersi verso il loro piccolo, personale arsenale.  
<< Che ne discuteremo un’altra volta, magari di fronte a thea e pasticcini, ora le suggerisco, padrino, di uscire dalla porta sul retro, tic tac, tic tac >> le rispose, quello si che sarebbe stato divertente.

 

***

 

Kitrina Falcone non aveva idea del perché si trovasse alla stazione di polizia di Star City.  
Quando lei e Sofia erano arrivate erano state costrette ad alloggiare in albergo e non ospiti dei Bertinelli perché grazie ad Helena sette anni prima la famiglia Bertinelli si trovava ad Iron Hights. Erano comunque andate a trovare Helene lei e sua sorella, prima aveva parlato Sofia che aveva preteso un colloquio da sola con Helena e poi era stato il suo turno ma era stato imbarazzante: la differenza tra lei ed Helena Bertinelli era troppa e non si conoscevano così bene.  
Poi si erano subito recate al commissariato dove Sofia le aveva raccomandato di rimanere, fare qualche domanda e non farsi notare mentre lei doveva occuparsi di un affare e se necessario confermare che erano rimaste assieme. Kitrina odiava mentire ma era ben cosciente di quale fosse il lavoro della famiglia, in collegio ogni volta che capitava di vedere The Sopranos, Il Padrino o Quei Bravi Ragazzi lei inventava sempre una scusa per non essere presente, cosa ne sapevano le sue amiche di come fosse la vera vita di una mob princess?  
E francamente non lo sapeva nemmeno lei, era Sofia il capo, non Vincent come tutti ben sapevano ma Sofia, la sua sorellona. Una volta l’aveva notata controllare alcuni documenti appartenuti al Romano ma Sofia li aveva prontamente nascosti prima di chiamare Carmine Falcone in persona e cominciare a parlare in italiano, lingua che Kitrina non aveva mai padroneggiato a differenza dei suoi fratelli, tutti e tre perfettamente bilingue. Adorava suo padre ma allo stesso tempo era convinta che quella non fosse la vita giusta ma era ben cosciente che la sua opinione valeva poco più di zero, sia in famiglia che tra la famiglia.  
Da quando era tornata a Gotham si era recata diverse volte a trovare Alberto, suo fratello era sempre gentile con lei e più di una volta aveva chiesto al dottor Strange quando lo avrebbero rilasciato, non ottenendo una risposta soddisfacente, mai. Aveva visto Mario solamente due volte, non era potuto tornare nemmeno per il matrimonio di Sofia con Vincent eppure era stato un buon matrimonio, loro e i cugini Viti venuti da Chicago, Salvatore Maroni e i suoi, Carmine Falcone aveva invitato tutta Gotham.  
Si stava chiedendo cosa ci stesse a fare lì quando sentì il suo telefono squillare e velocemente rispose: Sofia. << Torna subito qui, la macchina ti porterà in albergo, ho novità >> le ordinò sua sorella e con un respiro rassegnato Kitrina fu costretta ad obbedire, aveva una vaga idea sul perché Sofia avesse voluto che si recasse alla centrale di polizia ma sapeva che con sua sorella era meglio non farsi troppe domande, un po’ come con la cugina Carla, zitta e obbedisci era questo il motto delle due cugine.


	9. The Voice

Era stato tutto troppo facile pensò Oliver quando Barry gli fece segno che era sicuro e che potevano entrare.  
Doveva esserci un trucco si disse prima di fare cenno a Thea e a Laurel, era tutto troppo calmo. << Sicuro che questo sia il posto? >> gli chiese la bionda, era tutto troppo tranquillo in effetti. << La chiamata al 911 indicava questo posto >> rispose Felicity dalla sua postazione eppure lì non c’era niente, questo poco prima di sentire il rombo di un auto che partiva a gran velocità e poi scorsero una scia rossa ed Oliver sperò che Barry riuscisse ad individuare chi fosse alla guida.  
<< Non ci crederai mai, ma … ho visto Sofia Falcone >> disse una voce dietro di lui, Barry era già di ritorno e … Sofia falcone a Star City? Da quel che sapeva la figlia del boss doveva trovarsi a Gotham assieme a suo marito e a tutto il clan, non lì.  
<< Sicuro che fosse lei? >> gli chiese Diggle che aveva cominciato a perquisire il luogo. << È  difficile dimenticarsi di qualcuno che ha insistito a tutti i costi per ballare con te, specie se dopo di quello ci sia una sparatoria >> rispose Barry, a quello avrebbe pensato il detective Gordon si disse Oliver prima che Thea gli toccasse veloce il braccio.  
<< Non sono un’esperta di botanica ma le piante non dovrebbero muoversi come quelle >> disse sua sorella prima di indicargli che in effetti diverse piante che si trovavano in vasi lentamente si stavano muovendo come se avessero vita propria. E no, quello non era normale pensò Oliver prima di scambiarsi uno sguardo con Laurel e Barry, la bionda senza pensarci un attimo di troppo attivò il suo canary cry dopo aver fatto segno a loro quattro di tapparsi le orecchie.

<< Bene, bene, bene … cos’abbiamo qui? Un canarino piuttosto fastidioso e troppo loquace per i miei gusti, sapete al circo non era permesso avere animali, e il povero Jerome aveva solo Sheba, il serpente della mamma ma … a Sheba un canarino sarebbe piaciuto >> disse una voce cantilenante appena dietro la foresta formata dalle piante. Dopo qualche secondo un ragazzino fece la sua comparsa ed Oliver Queen dopo due giorni di ricerche era sicuro di riconoscere quel viso: Jerome Valeska.  
<< Non fare assurdità ragazzino, noi siamo quattro e tu uno, consegnati e la ARGUS dimenticherà il tuo nome >> tentò di persuaderlo Diggle, una persona ragionevole lo avrebbe ascoltato, l’ARGUS avrebbe giudicato Jerome pericoloso ma non utile, non per i loro scopi si disse Oliver prima di incoccare una freccia, quel tipo era abbastanza pazzo da sorprenderli in maniere impreviste.  
<< Per farmi mettere un chip nella testa? Per andare in missione? … no … mi piace la mia vita  ma grazie, inoltre non sono solo … >> disse Jerome saltellando divertito prima che da quella vegetazione apparissero anche Harleen Quinzell e Ivy Pepper che però sembrava stranamente restia ad abbandonare il suo rifugio.  
<< Ragazzino, calmati e di alle tue amiche di arrendersi prima che ti faccia realmente male >> lo ammonì Oliver, l’altro era solo un ragazzino e lui aveva avuto avversari sicuramente più temibili di quel teppista da due soldi si disse puntando a Jerome che cominciò a sghignazzare.  
<< Veramente spaventoso ma … ho un’idea diversa, a voi piacciono i fiori? >> domando il ragazzino prima che Ivy Pepper si avvicinasse, era solo una ragazzina pensò Oliver prima che di vederla soffiare qualcosa nella loro direzione.

Era bello, una sensazione bellissima ed appagante, a che pro pensare se c’era qualcuno che si occupava di tutti i suoi problemi? Era liberatorio avere qualcuno che lo sollevava da tutte le sue preoccupazioni, così rilassante, non si era mai sentito così ed era ammaliante.  
<< Sei in contatto con qualcuno? >> sentì domanda, non doveva rispondere a quella domanda, glielo suggeriva il suo istinto ma una parte di lui voleva farlo e dopo qualche istante rispose, gli parve di sentire Felicity chiederli cosa stava facendo e perché lui e Diggle avessero interrotto il collegamento e stranamente non gli importava nulla di cosa stesse urlando la bionda.  
<< Adesso bella signorina bionda, poggia a terra quel sensore e tu bella damigella in rosso imitala e poi fammi vedere le mani >> sentì dire e vide Laurel posare a terra il suo canary cry subito imitata da Thea che depose a terra arco e frecce.  
<< Molto bene, e ora toglietevi le maschere, voglio vedere tutti i vostri volti >> proseguì la voce, era la cosa più assurda da fare eppure obbedì, liberandosi prima del cappuccio verde e poi della maschera imitato da Diggle e Barry e dopo qualche istante anche Laurel e Thea obbedirono anche se sembrava che avessero dei dubbi, eppure quella voce era così invitante, si preoccupava per loro, voleva solo il loro bene e chiedeva così poco.  
La voce stava per dire qualcosa quando sentì alcuni rumori all’esterno e cinque minuti dopo udì chiaramente una voce: << Polizia, metti le mani dove posso vederle! >>

 

***

 

Jim Gordon era stato più veloce che poteva, dopo aver ricevuto la telefonata aveva chiamato un taxi per Lee e nonostante le proteste di sua moglie ve l’aveva caricata di peso con l’ordine di tornare in albergo da Barbara e non muoversi per nessuna ragione.  
Poi aveva chiamato il detective Lance e lo aveva avvisato che forse aveva una pista  ed era rimasto sorpreso dalla notizia che Kitrina Falcone si trovava alla centrale di polizia, a sentire Quentin lance la ragazzina non aveva fatto altro che gironzolare senza una meta precisa, come se … aveva ringraziato e chiuso la conversazione. Kitrina era alla centrale di polizia per creare un alibi a sua sorella, dovunque fosse Sofia in quel momento. Dopo essersi calmata aveva richiamato il detective Lance e gli aveva comunicato i suoi timori, proprio nel momento in cui una macchina gli aveva quasi tagliato la strada, per un istante gli era sembrato di riconoscere Sofia Falcone ma non l’avrebbe saputo dire con certezza, certezza che ebbe quando Lance gli comunicò che Kitrina Falcone aveva appena ricevuto una telefonata e subito dopo se n’era andata.  
La chiamata indicava un magazzino di Iron Heights, la zona che più era stata colpita dalle azioni di Malcolm Merryl anni prima, non aveva seguito molto quel caso di terrorismo principalmente era appena stato congedato ma sapeva che quella era la zona più malfamata di Star City nonché quella che aveva dato negli anni più problemi. Era stato troppo precipitoso a recarsi sul posto senza attendere i rinforzi ma se la telefonata diceva il vero allora doveva sbrigarsi, poi si sarebbe preoccupato delle conseguenze, Lee e Bullock glielo dicevano sempre: era impulsivo, troppo imprudente e prima o poi si sarebbe fatto uccidere ma non gl’importava, sotto sotto Barbara aveva ragione ma questo lo sapeva solamente lui, il capitano Barnes dopo cinque anni aveva rinunciato a cercare di metterlo in riga finché c’erano dei risultati soddisfacenti.

<< Polizia, metti le mani dove posso vederle! >> urlò sperando che credessero al suo bluff e quello che vide lo fece restare a bocca aperta: Oliver Queen e sua sorella Thea erano presenti e … quel miliardario e sua sorella erano the Arrow, almeno lui, il body guard di Oliver Queen era con loro e c’era anche la figlia del detective lance e … il giovane Allen?  
Erano tutti lì e … vigilanti, erano dei dannati vigilanti, quella gente faceva più danni che altro, per certe cose c’era la polizia e certamente non un tipo vestito di verde che se ne andava in giro con arco e frecce, cosa ci sarebbe stato dopo? un tizio in nero, un alieno come Superman?  
<< Detective Gordon! Posso chiamarti Jim vero? Che bello averti qui, non ti aspettavamo questa sorpresa ma io amo le sorpresa, ad Harleen invece no, peccato >> lo saluto Jerome mentre Harleen Quinzel lo teneva sotto tiro, poteva farcela se fosse stato abbastanza veloce si disse Jim e perché nessuno dei vigilanti interveniva? Non era quello il loro dovere o come la definivano la loro missione?  
<< Mi occupo io di lui Jerome, prima che rovini le mie piante >> sentì dire da Ivy Pepper, non ricordava che fosse così cresciuta, e poi la vide soffiargli una qualche polvere addosso.

In quell’istante non si preoccupò di nulla, tutto andava bene finché quella voce gli suggeriva cosa fare, se gli ordinava di liberarsi della pistola allora doveva farlo, la voce parlava nel suo interesse, voleva proteggerlo e assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene, era così bello non doversi preoccupare di pensare a cosa fare quando c’era qualcuno che lo faceva per lui.  Se la voce gli diceva di fare qualcosa sentiva il forte bisogno di obbedire, era tutto così semplice, perché prima non lo era stato?  
C’erano delle voci attorno a lui, le avvertiva non molto bene ma la voce gli aveva ordinato di focalizzarsi solo su di lui e lo stava facendo, gli stava dicendo qualcosa e lui era pronto ad obbedire quando udirono un rumore assordante e d’istinto voltò la testa, non era quello che voleva la voce ma il rumore era troppo forte per ignorarlo.  
<< Scusate il ritardo ma volevo vedere come ve la cavavate, inoltre devo migliorare i miei atterraggi all’interno, scusate ancora >> disse una voce femminile prima che fosse colpito da qualcosa di pesante in testa, ci mancava solo un altro vigilante fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di svenire, Lee non l’avrebbe presa bene.

 

***

 

Kara zor El era stata la prima ad arrivare, mentre Jimmy in macchina aveva scelto una strada più lunga ma che gli aveva permesso di non perderla di vista.  
Aveva captato la telefonata grazie ai suoi poteri e poi si era servita dei suoi poteri per vedere chi fosse in quel magazzino. Era uno stanzone piuttosto anonimo se non fosse stato per tutte quelle piante che lo affollavano, troppe piante per i suoi gusti.  
C’erano chiaramente quattro persone e grazie a tutte le sue ricerche era chiaramente in grado di riconoscere i primi tre: Jerome Valeska, Ivy Pepper ed Harleen Quinzel, la quarta invece le era sconosciuta, aveva un volto familiare, come quello di una starlette che vedi sempre in copertina ma di cui non ricordi mai il nome e sembrava stranamente a suo agio lì, dopo Harleen doveva essere la più grande, erano un mucchio di ragazzini pensò Kara.  
<< Un giustiziere verde, un marito arrabbiato, un velocista in rosso, un canarino nero e una piccolina in rosso, con loro ma senza saperlo c’è anche un detective >> sentì dire da Ivy Pepper, forse non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di lei pensò prima di rendersi conto che la sconosciuta stava fuggendo, avrebbe scoperto chi era si disse prima di seguirla e facendo segno a Jimmy di stare attento. La sconosciuta era uscita da un’uscita sul retro e si era praticamente lanciata in una macchina ma non sul sedile del guidatore, dopo cinque secondi la macchina era partita a tutto gas, per fortuna sarebbe riuscita a raggiungerla si disse.  
Era così vicina si disse Kara poco prima che il finestrino si abbassasse e quella ragazza, doveva essere sui vent’anni si sporgesse con in mano una pistola, forse era più pericolosa di quanto credesse. Il primo proiettile non la colpì ma sentì chiaramente il secondo infrangersi contro la sua pelle, non le fece male ma fu l’effetto sorpresa che la fece vacillare per un secondo di troppo facendole perdere di vista l’auto.  
<< Tutto bene? >> sentì Jimmy che l’aveva raggiunta, cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui e senza Winn si chiese Kara prima di farsi abbracciare. << Si, solo … quella ragazzina è pericolosa, non credevo fosse così brava con le armi >> ammise prima di captare qualcosa di interessante. Non riusciva a capire per questo voltò la testa, quello che vedeva attraverso le pareti era a dir poco assurdo: com’era possibile che dei vigilanti accettassero di arrendersi senza combattere? Era a dir poco assurdo e senza senso pensò prima di far segno a Jimmy che doveva andare.

Veloce volò fino alla porta più vicina, stava per entrare quando vide una macchina fermarsi poco più in là  e riconobbe Jim Gordon, anche lui lì pensò prima di alzarsi in volo e sperare che non si accorgesse di lei, era notte e il detective doveva avere altri pensieri si disse, quello che udiva era impossibile: ben quattro vigilanti e un detective, perché nessuno di loro cercava di bloccare Jerome Valeska e le sue complici? E soprattutto perché la ragazzina, Ivy Pepper, aveva soffiato una qualche polvere addosso a Jim Gordon?  
Poteva essere una droga pensò Kara ricordando il bizzarro comportamento degli invitati al matrimonio di Oliver Queen, una qualche droga ma sulla terra non esistevano sostanze capaci di annullare la volontà, sapeva che c’erano alieni capaci di farlo ma non con delle polveri, qualsiasi cosa fosse Ivy Pepper non era un alieno. Doveva esserci un motivo se quella droga funzionava di più sugli uomini, bastava vedere come … Oliver Queen?, e … il fidanzato di Iris West?, e un altro che non riusciva a vedere bene obbedissero sempre per primi, le due donne obbedivano anche loro ma con più lentezza, come se quella polvere sulle donne avesse bisogno di più tempo.  
<< Jimmy? Io entro, tu tieni pronto >> disse prima di prepararsi, aveva bisogno di un’entrata ad effetto capace di far concentrare anche per un solo minuto tutta l’attenzione su di sé.  
Forse non così ad effetto pensò prima di massaggiarsi la schiena ma comunque aveva funzionato, forse troppo perché aveva accidentalmente colpito Jim Gordon ma almeno tutti stavano guardando lei: << Scusate il ritardo ma volevo vedere come ve la cavavate, inoltre devo migliorare i miei atterraggi all’interno, scusate ancora >> disse cercando di non suonare come una bambina imbranata e sperando di essere presa sul serio.

<< Ma quanti siamo, dò una festa e non ne sapevo niente? Ora basta! Ivy, fa qualcosa in fretta! >> urlò Valeska prima che Ivy Pepper le soffiasse addosso quella polvere, era … era solo fastidiosa pensò prima di scacciarla con la mano, qualsiasi cosa fosse non le procurava niente, solo un leggero pizzicore al naso. << Scusa, cos’è che devo fare? >> chiese prima di precipitarsi da Jim Gordon, aveva preso proprio una bella botta ma per fortuna respirava ancora.  
<< Non funziona honey, non so perché ma non funziona >> si disperò Ivy Pepper rivolta però alla Quinzel che dopo averla abbracciata fissò Valeska interrogativa. << Non perdiamo tempo, prendi uno di quelli e andiamo,  uno a caso! >> le urlò Jerome prima che Ivy si voltasse verso gli altri, ora o mai più pensò Kara, doveva fermarli.

 

***

 

Barry Allen fino ad un certo momento era stato sicuro di cosa stesse accadendo.  
Aveva scandagliato velocemente il posto come Oliver si era raccomandato e non aveva trovato nessuno, forse troppe piante ma i gusti sono gusti e dunque quel posto per lui era sicuro e aveva fatto entrare gli altri.  
A quanto sembrava si era sbagliato ma era sicuro di non aver notato nessuno dei tre, era anche vero che non aveva controllato dietro le piante ma nessuno è perfetto si era giustificato e ora … ora era tutto più semplice si era detto, al voce gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe andato tutto vero e la voce aveva sempre ragione. In quel momento non gli importava niente di iris, di Joe o di Central City, se la voce gli diceva che andava tutto bene allora andava tutto bene, semplice, era bello sentirla nella sua mente, rilassante.

Per un istante tutto quello gli sembrò assurdo, perché mai avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al suo libero arbitrio per seguire una voce nella sua testa, poco prima che questa tornasse, ancora più invitante e seducente, era stato uno stupido a credere di poterle sfuggire penso sorridendo.  
Se la voce voleva che si togliesse la maschera lo avrebbe fatto, a differenza degli altri lui non aveva armi e la voce di quello gli era grata, la sentiva, fremeva dalla felicità e di riflesso lui era felice di non averla contrariata, avrebbe fatto tutto quello che gli veniva ordinato, tutto.  
Nemmeno l’intervento di Jim Gordon era stato sufficiente, la voce gli aveva consigliato di calmarsi, che voleva che Jim fosse lei, che il detective Gordon meritava di sapere chi fosse e per questo non si era rimesso la maschera sebbene una parte gli stesse suggerendo che era la cosa più intelligente da fare ma la voce era contraria e la voce aveva sempre ragione.  
La voce aveva brevemente di parlargli quando quella ragazza era entrata volando e aveva colpito per errore Jim Gordon, Supergirl era in trasferta a Star City, povera National City aveva pensato per un istante prima che la voce gli ordinasse di calmarsi e di rimanere calmo, che si sarebbe occupata di tutto lei e lui doveva solo obbedire a quello che lei gli stava suggerendo perché la voce si prendeva cura di lui con tanto affetto ed amore.  
<< Non perdiamo tempo, prendi uno di quelli e andiamo,  uno a caso! >> sentì urlare ma andava tutto bene, anche quando vide Ivy avvicinarsi, lei sapeva cosa fosse meglio per lui si disse, doveva avere fiducia nelle sue scelte. La vide osservarli attentamente, indecisa tra lui e Laurel Lance e poi fermarsi davanti a lui e sorridere, Ivy sorrideva come una bambina la mattina di Natale.  
<< Lui, lui, lui! Lui viene via con noi! >> urlò la rossa e vide Harleen osservarla piena di affetto e divertimento mentre Jerome sbuffò infastidito. Sentiva che era qualcosa di importante ma Barry in quel momento non riusciva ad immaginare esattamente di cosa si trattasse.

<< E allora dagli ordine e poi corri Ivy, e usa quelle tue piante per rallentarli! >> le ordinò Jerome che per la frustrazione aveva cominciato a saltellare su un piede ed Ivy dopo qualche secondo di sconforto obbedì, gli si avvicinò e gli sussurrò il suo comando, era lei la voce e di lei doveva fidarsi si disse Barry: << Corri, ora, ti dirò io dove, per ora esci di qui >> e quello era facile, doveva solamente correre prima che lei lo fermasse, doveva aver sbagliato qualcosa: << Il contatto … spegni il microfono, non dovevano trovarci bel ragazzo >> e aveva ragione si disse prima di spegnere il microfono, le urla frustrate di Felicity di colpo cessarono di tormentarlo, non aveva bisogno della bionda, solo di eseguire gli ordini della voce, la voce di Ivy sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno, Ivy Pepper si sarebbe presa cura di lui.  
<< Dove devo andare? >> chiese, aveva bisogno di sapere in che direzione andare.  
<< Prima di tutto usciamo di qui, poi te lo dirò, puoi ripetermi il tuo nome? >> gli chiese Ivy curiosa, di norma non lo avrebbe detto a nessuno ma la voce aveva ragione, doveva rivelarle il suo nome, se lo sosteneva la voce allora doveva essere giusta. << Barry, Barry Allen >> rispose prima di iniziare a correre, gli parve di sentire Jerome ridacchiare ma non era importante, Ivy aveva detto che doveva aspettarli all’uscita e lui avrebbe obbedito, quello era importante.


	10. First Questions

Oliver lo sapeva che quello non avrebbe portato nulla di buono.  
Lo aveva iniziato a sospettare quando l’effetto di qualsiasi cosa fosse quello che lo aveva reso così mansueto e obbediente era svanito, aveva sospettato quando non aveva visto Barry e ne aveva avuto la certezza quando aveva notato Jim Gordon svenuto per terra e la vigilante di National City che li guardava come se le avessero appena ammazzato il gatto.  
Thea aveva proposto di lasciare lì Jim Gordon e di allontanarsi discretamente per cercare Barry e solo allora Laurel aveva chiesto quando avessero spento i microfoni perché lei non ricordava che fosse accaduto. Non appena aveva riacceso il suo si era sentito investire dagli improperi della bionda assieme agli altri, Felicity era preoccupata, arrabbiata e sollevata e stava letteralmente urlando. << Come sarebbe a dire che avete perso Barry? >> si inserì Iris preoccupata, e quella si che era una bella domanda a pensarci bene.  
Oliver ricordava di essere entrato, che il giovane Valeska li aveva minacciati mentre la Quinzell li teneva sotto tiro, poi era arrivato Jim Gordon e Ivy Pepper aveva soffiato qualcosa contro di loro e dopo di quello … dopo tutto diventava confuso e ovattato come se fosse stato un sogno.

<< La … Ivy Pepper ci ha drogati, non so con quale sostanza ma ci ha drogati >> intervenne Diggle, nessuna droga era capace di agire così velocemente senza lasciare traccia eppure John aveva ragione, Ivy Pepper li aveva drogati. << Ha drogato anche lui, ci ha provato anche con me ma non ha funzionato >> intervenne l’eroina di National City che si era caricata Jim Gordon ancora svenuto sulle spalle senza problemi e li stava guardando come se fossero pazzi.  
<< E perché su di te non ha fatto effetto? >> le chiese Thea mentre dall’altra parte Felicity stava tentando di calmare Iris e Joe West.  
<< Perché io non sono come voi, il mio DNA è diverso dal vostro, il vostro amico velocista sarà pure un meta human ma il suo DNA è simile al vostro >> spiegò la ragazza, aveva un che di familiare pensò Oliver.  
<< E perché hanno scelto Barry? Perché non uno di noi? >> domandò Thea a voce alta, perché avevano visto Barry in azione e avevano visto i suoi poteri pensò Oliver in silenzio, stava per dirlo quando fu preceduto da Laurel: << Perché Barry ha i poteri da meta human, e a loro serve qualcuno con dei poteri >> li informò la bionda.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare, fatemi sapere dove si trova il vostro … covo e vi raggiungerò lì >> li informò Supergirl prima che appoggiasse a terra Jim Gordon ancora svenuto.  
Fece segno agli altri di avvicinarsi, il suo istinto gli suggeriva di non fidarsi ma sembrava inoffensiva.  
<< Non credo lo dirà a qualcuno ma potremmo … insomma, bendarla come nei film >> suggerì Thea e Rory guardavano troppi film insieme pensò Oliver.  
<< Credo che abbia anche lei i suoi segreti, Lyla ha scoperto che il nome di Supergirl non è nuovo alla Waller >> fece notare loro Diggle, se solo avessero saputo qualcosa su di lei.  
<< Facciamolo, poi … prima risolviamo questo problema e poi ci occuperemo di lei >> dichiarò Laurel.

<< Scusate, non vorrei disturbare ma vi sento. State tranquilli: non racconterò nulla, però dovremmo portare con noi anche il commissario Gordon ed avvisare sua moglie che non corre alcun pericolo >> sentirono dire, ma cosa diavolo era quella ragazza e come poteva aver origliato al conversazione se non si era mai mossa?  
<< Molto bene, spero che tu sappia a cosa vai incontro >> disse Thea facendola sorridere, << ne ho passate tante, fidatevi di me, devo solo avvisare una persona e poi vi raggiungo >> e detto questo … semplicemente volò via, come se non avessero già abbastanza problemi.  
<< Dovresti suggerire a Joe West di contattare Mrs Gordon e comunicarle che suo marito sta bene >> suggerì Laurel, tutto quello non aveva alcun senso. Prima Valeska e le sue complici, poi Barry scomparso e loro drogato e per ultimo … quella ragazza volava.  
<< Credo che la situazione ci sia sfuggita di mano, ma non so esattamente quando >> disse Oliver, Felicity ormai era rassegnata e stava cercando di calmare Iris e Joe e da come lo stava tenendo aggiornato stava cercando Barry, per il momento senza risultato.  
<< Dobbiamo cercare di ragionare e di trovare una soluzione, poi ci riprenderemo Barry >> tentò di farli ragionare Oliver.

 

***

 

Quando riprese conoscenza Jim Gordon riprese conoscenza la prima cosa di cui si rese conto fu che qualcuno lo aveva spostato.  
Non era al deposito di prima ma in un luogo che sembrava a metà tra un arsenale e un laboratorio ed era tutto così verde, la testa gli vorticava e si sentiva come la mattina successiva al suo addio al celibato quando lui e i suoi colleghi avevano … Harvey aveva la registrazione di cosa fosse accaduto quella notte, tornato a Gotham doveva chiedergli di fargliela vedere, il mal di testa era praticamente lo stesso. Tastandosi la fronte si accorse di un bernoccolo, dunque aveva sbattuto la testa anche se non lo ricordava.Continuando a guardarsi attorno vide almeno cinque persone e … ora sapeva chi erano, era come se quei nomi fossero comparsi da qualche minuto nella sua testa senza che lui ricordasse quando li aveva memorizzati.

<< Mani in alto! Signor Queen, alzi le mani e le metta dove posso vederle! >> urlò prima di allungare la mano in cerca della pistola, un miliardario che si divertiva a fare il giustiziere … e lui che aveva pensato che il figlio di Robert Queen dopo quei cinque anni da naufrago avrebbe messo la testa a posto. << E vale lo stesso per voi miss Lance, miss Queen, Diggle e … miss Smoack, miss Iris e ... Joe? >> tutto quello era assurdo, un incubo, persino la figlia di Quentin Lance, perché la gente non capiva che i giustizieri erano un problema … eppure Joe gli era sembrato un buon detective e  … forse non aveva sognato di aver visto quella scia rossa alla festa dei Falcone di cinque anni prima.  
<< Jim, posa la pistola e ti spiegheremo tutto, fidati >> cercò di convincerlo Joe West, aveva bisogno di spiegazioni e soprattutto di sedersi, doveva contattare Lee e avvisare lei e Barbara che stava bene. << Fidarmi? Siete dei vigilanti e … questa è un’indagine congiunta tra le polizie di Sta City, Central City e Gotham e di certo non ho bisogno di tizi in costume armati di arco e frecce >> doveva rimanere calmo e ragionare, per prima cosa li avrebbe arrestati tutti per intralcio alla giustizia e poi si sarebbe occupato di Jerome con l’aiuto di Harvey e di Quentin Lance.  
<< Capisco che ti senti tradito, ma noi possiamo aiutarti, abbiamo tutti delle informazioni che possono esservi d’aiuto nel risolvere il caso >> cercò di farlo ragionare Iris West, era una ragazza in gamba lei pensò Jim.  
<< E come potete garantirmi che una volta trovato Valeska e gli altri non cercherete di farvi giustizia da soli? Nessuno sa dove sia finito Slade Wilson, e dopo la sua confessione Harrison Wells è scomparso nel nulla >> quei casi lo preoccupavano, Slade Wilson era un terrorista che dall’oggi al domani era sparito mentre Harrison Wells prima aveva confessato l’omicidio di Nora Allen e poi era morto, almeno così si diceva perché si erano registrati diversi avvistamenti a sentire i giornali.  
<< Non lo faremo detective Gordon, fidati Jim, ammetto che niente depone a favore del team, ma capite la situazione >> si intromise Felicity Smoack quasi Queen, tutto quello era assurdo ma l’idea di farsi aiutare da quei vigilanti era folle.  
<< Cosa c’è da capire? Oliver Queen ha deciso di sostituirsi alla legge e non sembra essere il solo, a Central City la polizia addirittura si serve di Flash, non è vero Joe? Io non capisco come tutto questo sia possibile >> niente era facile da capire, e perché la testa gli doleva così tanto, non era solo per la botta, c’era qualcos’altro.

<< Non stiamo parlando di quello Jim, qui stiamo parlando di quello che è appena successo, ci dispiace se tutto questo ti turba ma è così, a Gotham evidentemente è diverso, dobbiamo scoprire cosa fosse quella sostanza e poi dobbiamo trovare Barry >>fece loro notare Iris West, lei doveva sapere pensò Jim, doveva aver sempre saputo della doppia identità del suo ragazzo e questo spiegava i suoi articoli in maggioranza incentrati proprio su Flash.  
 << Non vorrei sembrare la secchiona del gruppo, ma credo che ne sia rimasta una parte sulla mia pelle, su di me non hanno fatto effetto perché non sono umana ma … era Ivy quella che … soffiava qualcosa >> si intromise Supergirl, non aveva tutti i torti pensò Jim, ormai doveva farsi trascinare dalla corrente.  
<< Ti dispiace se preleviamo parte del tuo tessuto epiteliale per farlo analizzare? Non noi mai i laboratori Star, di Central City … i quali … c’è differenza tra la tua pelle e la nostra? >> chiese Felicity Smoack, era finito in una gabbia di pazzi, non c’erano altre soluzioni.

 

***

 

Kara zor El non sapeva esattamente come fosse finita in quel guaio ma sapeva anche che se poteva essere d’aiuto avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.  
Jim Gordon per fortuna non pesava molto e quando era entrata nel covo segreto ma ora non tanto di Oliver Queen era rimasta senza parole, e lei che aveva a disposizione solo una stanza deserta che Winn aveva riadattato a laboratorio/covo segreto, tutto quello era fantastico si era detta mentre si guardava attorno.

Adesso molte cose assumevano un senso, Oliver Queen era Arrow e … Allen era Flash, per quanto strano tutto assumeva un senso si era detta prima di sedersi e salutare con la mano Felicity Smoack, spero che gli altri non indovinassero la sua identità segreta. Lei non li aveva precisamente scoperti, li aveva solamente visti senza le maschere e se lo avevano fatto era stato solamente a causa di quella strana sostanza che Ivy Pepper aveva soffiato anche nella sua direzione ma che su di lei non aveva avuto alcun effetto.  
Non aveva capito cosa fosse perché in biologia aveva sempre avuto voti bassi e non era una scienziata ma qualsiasi cosa fosse era svanita dopo pochi secondi tranne nel caso di Barry, o meglio nel suo caso Ivy Pepper aveva ripetuto l’azione e quello doveva pur dire qualcosa. In quella specie di covo aveva visto oltre a Felicity anche Iris West e sua figlia Iris, dunque anche loro sapevano, questo spiegava perché la polizia di Central City fosse così ben disposta nei confronti di Flash, Flash era il fidanzato della figlia del detective West, e Iris era la sua giornalista, un po’ come Jimmy Olsen era il suo fotografo.  
Avevano atteso che Jim Gordon si riprendesse e per fortuna non era stato necessario troppo tempo, lei già cominciava a preoccuparsi di avergli fatto troppo male quando l’altro aveva cominciato a muoversi e aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Prima aveva chiamato l’hotel e aveva chiesto che comunicassero a Leslie Thompkins in Gordon che suo marito stava bene, solo che il caso su cui stava lavorando si stava dimostrando un po’ troppo complicato.  
Come previsto l’altro non era stato esattamente disponibile ma era più che comprensibile, a Gotham raramente accadevano fatti simili si era detta, fosse dipeso da lei sarebbe tornata a casa ma Cat Grant era stata categorica, doveva rimanere a Star City finché non avesse saputo se il matrimonio sarebbe stato rinviato e in caso di risposta affermativa a quando, miss Grant l’aveva chiamata poco prima appositamente per ricordarglielo e quello voleva solamente dire che il suo capo quella era una faccenda importante.  
Aveva accettato che prelevassero parte della sua pelle nella speranza di scoprire cosa fosse quella sostanza e come funzionasse, Felicity Smoack aveva poi inviato i risultati agli Sta Labs, Kara ammetteva di non sapere che i laboratori fossero ancora funzionanti dopo tutto quello che era accaduto con Harrison Wells, forse lì avrebbero trovato una risposta, d’altronde quel laboratorio era responsabile di aver creato i meta human ed Ivy Pepper sembrava proprio una meta human.

<< Perché Barry ha reagito in quella maniera? >> si chiese Thea Queen una volta che si erano calmati, Jim Gordon ancora li guardava con sospetto.  
<< Perché è stato esposto a quella cosa due volte, noi due solamente due e … mi sentivo bene, obbedire agli ordini di Ivy Pepper mi stava facendo bene, era come se non dovessi più preoccuparmi di decidere perché lei lo avrebbe fatto per me ma allo stesso tempo sentivo che era sbagliato >> ammise Laurel Lance che si era appoggiata alla parete.  
<< Io invece no, forse qualsiasi cosa sia quella cosa ha un effetto maggiore sugli uomini o forse agisce in base alla distanza >> fece notare John Diggle e quello era giusto si disse Kara tra sé, aveva avvisato Jimmy di non preoccuparsi e di tornare pure in albergo, era sicura che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire e … forse aveva un’idea. << Come i ferormoni delle pianti, esattamente Ivy Pepper aveva l’hobby del giardinaggio? >> chiese, poteva essere un indizio.  
<< Non ne sono a conoscenza ma la prima volta che è finita in riformatorio fu durante una retata anti droga, sembra che si occupasse delle pianti, aveva una specie di tocco magico a sentire i suoi datori d lavoro >> rispose Jim, aveva quasi senso pensò Kara tra sé.  
<< Nelle registrazioni di quella sera agli Sta Labs sono riuscita ad individuare Ivy, quando è avvenuta l’esplosione era vicino a delle piante e potrebbe essere stupido ma se questo avesse a che fare con i suoi poteri da amica dei fiori? >> chiese Felicity, forse era quella la chiave dell’enigma pensò Kara.  
<< Molto bene, ma resta comunque una domanda, anzi due: dov’è Barry ed è cosciente di cosa sta succedendo? >> chiese Joe West facendo ammutolire tutti.

 

***

 

Jerome Veleska non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quello che aveva di fronte a sé.  
Harleen era semplicemente uno schianto ed Ivy aveva il fascino di una lolita, sembrava uscita da un fumetto di pessimo gusto si disse osservandole ballare, le due si stringevano, ogni loro movimento era suadente ed invitante, se fosse stato da solo si sarebbe sicuramente ficcato una mano nei pantaloni e si sarebbe accarezzato finché non avesse implorato le due di raggiungerlo, lo facevano sempre, sapevano bene cosa faceva per loro, se erano lì era tutto merito suo, stava dando ad Harleen la sua vendetta e ad Ivy del sano divertimento, peccato che non fosse solo.

<< Ti piacciono, non è vero? >> sussurrò al giovane Allen che lo guardò complice, la sostanza di Ivy funzionava, la rossa doveva soffiargliela addosso ogni quattro ore ma l’effetto per ora era garantito e loro avevano bisogno di uno come Flash dalla loro parte.  
Altro che Gotham, Star City era una città dalle mille opportunità, una volta finito con Harleen doveva divertirsi da solo, era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
<< A chi piacerebbero? >> gli rispose il giovane Allen facendolo scoppiare a ridere, era proprio un tipo divertente, al dottor Strange sarebbe piaciuto, povero dottor Strange che lo considerava uno dei casi più interessanti di Arkham, chissà come se la passava il caro dottore si chiese prima di alzarsi ed applaudire.  
<< Ho un’idea, un’idea per tutti e quattro >> dichiarò prima che Harleen ed Ivy gli si avvicinassero curiosa mano nella mano, per un po’ avrebbe dovuto dividerle ma … poteva essere divertente, perché no? Lui era un tipo generoso, adorava prestare quel che aveva.

<< Dottoressa, cosa ne pensa se ci occupassimo di un paziente speciale? >> domandò cercando di non ridere ed Harleen lo guardò sorpresa, << a cosa stai pensando Jerome? A volte mi preoccupo del tuo modo di ragionare >> ammise facendolo squittire deliziato, che donna adorabile, era quella giusta per lui.  
<< Ad un paziente molto particolare, riusciresti ad entrare senza essere visto? >> chiese rivolgendosi a Flash questa volta, aveva un piano e sarebbe stato un’autentica bomba, ne era sicuro, uno di quelli che tanto piacevano a lui. << Posso entrare dovunque >> rispose Flash poco prima che Ivy gli si appoggiasse sulla spalla o almeno ci provasse.  
<< Eccellente, my lord, my ladies … è il momento di andare a fare una bella visita alla ARGUS, ma quanto mi diverto io! >> esclamò prima di cercare le labbra di Harleen, le mani di Ivy che lentamente accarezzavano la schiena del giovane Barry Allen.


	11. Ultimate Briefing

Rispondere alla domanda su dove fosse Barry era stato impossibile si disse Oliver, se fosse cosciente era invece più facile almeno secondo Iris.  
<< Ricapitoliamo: Barry è cosciente di cosa sta facendo ma non riesce a prendere decisioni autonome perché questa sostanza, qualsiasi cosa sia, lo sta condizionando >> disse Joe mentre tutti loro assentivo, era qualcosa di simile pensò Oliver, era come se non ci fosse più il libero arbitrio e non ci fosse più il fardello di dover prendere decisioni, ogni singola cosa veniva decisa da altri e stranamente andava bene, era liberatorio non dover pensare ad altro che ascoltare gli ordini.  
<< Esatto, resta da sapere quando l’effetto da temporaneo diventa permanente e se si può fare qualcosa ma per quello dobbiamo attendere i risultati >> aggiunse Iris, Joe West ancora non si fidava di loro e lo capiva perfettamente, se avesse abbassato la pistola però gliene sarebbero stati grati.  
<< Credo che siano appena arrivati >> fece notare Felicity prima di stampare un file, per lui quelle parole erano pari ai geroglifici, di certe questioni scientifiche non aveva mai capito molto.  
<< Cosa dice? >> chiese Laurel che si sporgeva dalla sua spalla per cercare di leggere mentre Thea aveva risolto il problema aggirandolo.  
<< Sono ferormoni ma di una pianta sconosciuta e che ha un DNA insolito, a quanto sembra quando il reattore ARC è esploso la struttura molecolare di Ivy Pepper è venuta in contatto con quella di qualche pianta, non importa quale, e il suo DNA ne ha assorbito alcune caratteristiche. Ivy Pepper non ha armi, è lei stessa un’arma >> spiegò Felicity. Ivy Pepper era ancor più pericolosa di Harleen Quinzell, molto più pericolosa di Valeska e il suo potere era qualcosa che Oliver non sapeva nemmeno come cominciare a descrivere.  
<< Dunque è un’arma biologica, o qualcosa di simile, e c’è scritto perché funziona maggiormente sugli uomini? >> chiese Diggle, sembrava quasi di sentire le rotelle di Lyla lavorare, una come Ivy Pepper era la soluzione a tutti i problemi della ARGUS e non solo, tutti avrebbero voluto mettere le mani su qualcuno dotato dei suoi stessi poteri.  
<< Perché lei è una ragazza, in età fertile dunque i suoi poteri funzionano su quelli che il suo subconscio considera inizialmente dei potenziali partner, con gli altri individui di sesso femminile è un sistema di eliminazione, controllandole elimina la competizione >> spiegò Felicity cercando di tradurre le ricerche di Catelyn, quello spiega molte cose su quanto era accaduto ma non perché Jerome Valeska o Harleen Quinzell fossero immuni.  
<< E come mai la bionda e il pazzo dai capelli rossi ne sono immuni? >> chiese giustamente Diggle, Supergirl li stava osservando silenziosa in un angolo oscillando sulle punte.  
<< Perché fanno in modo di trovarsi controvento, inoltre sono soci, Ivy è la più piccola del gruppo e senza di loro sarebbe perduta, sono come una famiglia, una stramba psicopatica famiglia >> disse Felicity, era l’idea meno idiota che avesse e riguardando il video del tentativo di matrimonio si era accorta di come Jerome Harleen si spostassero, come se temessero che Ivy potesse colpirli.

<< Dunque, dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questo problema, salvare Flash e poi … poi la ARGUS si occuperà della dottoressa Quinzell e di Ivy Pepper, Jerome Valeska è suo detective >> dichiarò Lyla voltandosi verso Jim in attesa della sua risposta.  << Assolutamente no, non m’importa di quale ente governativo facciate parte Mrs Diggle, ma Ivy Pepper verrà con me, è minorenne ed è responsabilità della città di Gotham, inoltre ad Arkham sarà al sicuro >> replicò immediatamente Jim Gordon mentre Lyla lo ignorava, una come Ivy non era al sicuro in nessun posto si disse Oliver.  
<< Dunque la missione è semplice: salviamo Barry Allen e picchiamo i cattivi sperando che Poison Ivy non vi faccia del male >> intervenne Supergirl sperando di calmare l’atmosfera.  
<< Poison Ivy, seriamente? >> chiese Jim Gordon mentre gli altri cercavano di non ridere. << A me piace, se lo sapesse Cisco >> disse Iris cercando di non ridere.  
<< Dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa, qualcosa che porti noi uomini in prima fila ma con Supergirl pronta a intervenire >> se c’era una cosa che Oliver Queen aveva capito era che per qualche strano motivo Supergirl era immune, completamente immune, ai ferormoni di Ivy.

<< Molto bene, avete idee per caso? Io chiamo Roy, ci servirà tutto l’aiuto possibile >> dichiarò Thea prima di lasciare la stanza, cellulare in mano, un aiuto sarebbe stato d’aiuto anche se molto probabilmente anche Roy Harper sarebbe finito sotto il controllo di Ivy pensò Oliver, ma bisognava pur tentare.

 

***

 

Jim Gordon era sicuro di trovarsi in una gabbia di matti. Va bene, non erano pericolosi in senso stretto ma quello non era il comportamento adatto, comprendeva le motivazioni di Oliver Queen ma non le accettava, i giustizieri spesso facevano più danno che altro e quel che era peggio Joe West assecondava pienamente Flash, o Barry Allen come avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo, tutto quello lo confodeva e lo irritava ancora di più.  
Dissentiva su tutto quello che stava avvenendo ma non aveva altre alternative, non per il momento perché era del tutto impreparato ad affrontare una minaccia come quella che era diventata Ivy Pepper ma questo non significava che non ci avrebbe provato.  
Jerome era gestibile, a modo suo, ma Ivy Pepper aveva bisogno d’aiuto, un aiuto che solo Arkham poteva darle anche se negli ultimi tempi non gli piaceva come Hugo Strange gestisse l’istituto e non fosse l’unico di quel parere.  
Aveva ascoltato tutto con scetticismo e ne aveva approfittato per controllare il telefono, per fortuna lee non aveva chiamato, a quell’ora doveva essere già a letto con Barbara si era detto; e a proposito di Barbara, doveva chiamare il professor Strange per sapere se le condizioni della sua ex erano ancora stazionarie. Dopo quello che era accaduto era stato convinto che Barbara avesse bisogno di una struttura adeguata, e Arkham purtroppo era al top, lui e Lee si erano conosciuti lì dentro ma anche lei aveva dei dubbi su quello che accadeva all’interno.  
Quando aveva sentito Lily Diggle asserire che Ivy sarebbe finita in mano alla ARGUS aveva protestato, Ivy Pepper era sotto la sua responsabilità e lui l’avrebbe riportata a Gotham e poi avrebbero pensato a come riuscire a tenerla in carcere, quel poco che aveva saputo riguardante l’ARGUS non gli piaceva per niente. Non si fidava di quello che un’agenzia come quella poteva fare, anche se sapeva che le misure che avrebbe proposto sarebbero state inadeguate non si fidava a lasciarla a loro.

<< Se abbiamo finito di discutere vorrei potermi recare in albergo a dormire, dovremmo farci una bella dormita, tutti noi e solo domani penseremo seriamente a cosa fare e soprattutto a come farlo >> disse prima che Laurel Lance gli facesse segno di seguirla fuori di lì.  
<< Mi meraviglio di lei, una personalità come la vostra sprecare così il vostro tempo, e se vi arrestassero? O peggio ancora vi uccidessero? Il vostro lavoro è già complicato in una città come questa, perché complicarvi così la vita miss Lance? >> le chiese mentre sbucavano al Verdant, nascondere qualcosa in piena vista … geniale, doveva ammetterlo, era geniale.  
<< Perché è la cosa giusta da fare commissario Gordon, inoltre è una lunga storia >> rispose la donna con un sorriso prima di aprire la porta principale del locale, Star City era caotica di giorno e anche di notte si ritrovò a pensare Jim  
<< Voglio sperare che vada tutto bene, vostro padre è al corrente del vostro … hobby? >> chiese, Quentin Lance gli sembrava all’oscuro ma poteva essere un abile attore per quel che ne sapeva lui.  
<< Non completamente commissario, stia attento >> rispose miss Lance prima che lui fermasse un taxi, per fortuna quelli non mancavano mai.  
< Vale lo stesso per lei miss Lance >> rispose Jim a mò di saluto prima di dare l’indirizzo dell’hotel, tutto quello lo aveva scombussolato oltre misura.

Per fortuna Barbara e Lee già dormivano si disse quando entrò nella stanza cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, aveva a disposizione tre o quattro ore di sonno prima di poter tornare in azione e aveva quindi bisogno di riposo assoluto. Per fortuna quando entrò nella hall nessuno gli disse niente, Bullock lo aveva chiamato fino a mezzanotte, poi aveva desistito e quindi prima di prendere l’ascensore gli inviò un sms sperando che Harvey avesse imparato a leggerli.  
<< Sei in ritardo >> borbottò Lee nel dormiveglia quando entrò nel letto e sentì le sue braccia che la stringevano a sé con le braccia.  
<< C’è stato un imprevisto >> sussurrò prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia e accorgersi che sua moglie si era riaddormentata. Doveva dormire e poi l’indomani assieme agli altri avrebbero pensato a cosa fare, e lui doveva tenere sua moglie e sua figlia lontane da tutto quello, e sperare che Lee gli desse retta.

 

***

 

Kara Danvers nata Kara zor El era sicura che dovesse esserci una soluzione, non sapeva quale ma doveva esserci.  
Da quella riunione era uscita con le idee leggermente più chiare, la sicurezza di avere acquisito degli alleati e con una missione che non la riguardava in senso stretto ma che per riuscire aveva bisogno proprio del suo essere diversa da tutti loro.  
Se era immune ai ferormoni di Ivy Pepper era a causa del suo DNA alieno che non riusciva ad entrare in relazione con i ferormoni e quello poteva essere un vantaggio, lo era già stato in due occasioni diverse e le condizioni erano favorevoli.  
Non era intervenuta perché il discorso non la riguardava strettamente ma era del parere del commissario Gordon, sebbene anche Alex avrebbe voluto mettere le mani su Ivy Pepper considerava sbagliato intrappolare una ragazzina della sua età, che fosse per tenerla rinchiusa o peggio ancora per studiarla come un animale da laboratorio, pensiero che aveva ben espresso lo stesso Jim Gordon prima di andarsene. Dopo qualche minuto era tornata Thea Queen e aveva rivelato loro che Roy era sulla strada e sarebbe arrivato nel pomeriggio e siccome si era sentita un’estranea aveva salutato con la mano ed era uscita.

Aveva volato verso il suo hotel per fermarsi nel più vicino vicolo e una volta lì cambiarsi, Jimmy doveva già essere a letto si era detta mentre si risistemava. Come aveva temuto non appena entrò il concierge, uno o tre camerieri e il portiere si voltarono a guardarla, era pur sempre una bella ragazza che rincasava ad ora tarda, senza accompagnatore e sperò che la sua andatura dondolante li convincesse che fosse ubriaca.  
<<  Che piano? >> chiese l’addetto all’ascensore. << Quarto piano, o quinto. O forse era il secondo … no, il quinto >> rispose continuando la commedia, l’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo e obbedì mentre lei continuava a dondolarsi, non si era mai ubriacata ma aveva visto diverse persone ubriache e sperò di risultare convincente.  
<< Quinto piano miss >> le sussurrò l’addetto e lei uscì saltellando, l’altro le lanciò un’occhiata estremamente contrariata prima che le porte dell’ascensore si chiudessero, ce l’aveva fatta, in mattinata pochi sarebbero stati disposti a parlare della ragazza ubriaca, ne era sicura, attirare in quel modo l’attenzione era un ottimo sistema per sviare domande eccessive, almeno Alex così le aveva confidato più e più volte.

Per fortuna Jimmy già dormiva si disse mentre indossava il pigiama il più silenziosamente possibile, doveva parlare con lui a proposito del piano, e poi fare di testa sua, comprendeva perfettamente come il fotografo avesse a cuore la sua sicurezza ma lei era più resistente e più forte di un umano e quei poteri li utilizzava per fare del bene, un po’ come Barry Allen pensò, chissà in quanti modo il reattore ARC ma soprattutto la sua esplosione erano in grado di cambiare le persone, non solo fisicamente pensò Kara prima di chiudere gli occhi.


	12. Next Morning

Sofia Falcone si era svegliata per prima, Kitrina dormiva e lei aveva bisogno di pensare.  
Aveva lasciato un biglietto a sua sorella ed era scesa a fare colazione e aveva controllato il telefono. Dopo quello che era accaduto la notte scorsa si era chiesta se fosse opportuno lasciare a Star city i suoi problemi e tornare a Gotham, ma aveva ancora una visita da fare e quel tipo la incuriosiva, mancava di strategie a lungo termine ma aveva un buon cervello, anche se bacato.  
Aveva chiamato Arkham e chiesto espressamente che le passassero il dottor Strange, non voleva miss Peabody o un altro dottore, lei voleva parlare con il direttore dell’istituto, il dottor Hugo Strange ed era meglio che si ricordassero le donazioni fatte all’istituto prima di riattaccare aveva minacciato. Per fortuna Hugo Strange aveva subito risposto e prima ancora che potesse darle anche solo un’informazione su Alberto lei gli aveva chiesto informazioni su Jerome Valeska, dopo aver urlato i balbettì del direttore aveva riattaccato, non prima di averlo accusato di essere troppo tenero con Alberto, farò una donazione di diecimila dollari se quando verrò in visita mio fratello sarà in isolamento aveva intimato.

<< Cosa ha detto il dottor Strange? >> le chiese Kitrina sbadigliando, farla andare alla centrale di polizia di Star City era stata un’ottima idea, ad un’occhiata distratta sembravano simili, stessi capelli rossi, stessi occhi, corporatura minuta, Kitrina era leggermente più bassa di lei ma nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso e sua sorella le aveva appena procurato un alibi.  
<< Le solite cose, quando torneremo a Gotham passeremo ad Arkham, tu passa pure a trovare Alberto, io devo parlare con il direttore >> le rispose distratta, nella mente ancora quel maledetto filmato di Cooper Seldon, erano passati cinque anni eppure ancora lo ricordava. Aveva chiesto se si potesse fare qualcosa per “ sistemare “ Alberto ma il dottor Strange aveva scosso la testa, non le aveva riso in faccia solamente perché lei pagava.  
<< È tanto che non lo vedo. Sorellona, ma cosa ci facciamo esattamente qui? >> le chiese Kitrina prima di cominciare ad imburrare il pane.  
 << Ci godiamo una buona colazione, e ci occupiamo del signor Valeska e del suo gruppo, potrebbe essere interessante >> rispose, Jerome non sapeva nulla di Alberto ed Hiram per sua fortuna, suo fratello non era così idiota da tradirsi, e non doveva mai saperlo. Sentì un rumore del cellulare e controllò velocemente, le informazioni su Jerome Valeska erano noiose, niente che le potesse interessare.  
<< Se lo dici tu, per me dovremmo puntare sull’ex di Helena, quell’Oliver Queen >> le propose Kitrina.  
<< Non mi fido di quelli come lui, inoltre Queen ha la straordinaria capacità di attirare sfortune, non vorrei fosse uno iettatore >> replicò Sofia prima di fare il consueto gesto di scongiuro subito imitata dalla sorella.  
<< Comprendo i tuoi timori, ora possiamo tornare a casa? >> le chiese Kitrina quando si alzarono, tornare a casa non era un’opzione praticabile, non ancora almeno pensò Sofia prima di ricevere una telefonata, parli del diavolo e spunta la coda pensò con un ghigno.

<< Mister Valeska! Come sta? >> chiese e ascoltò il discorso dell’altro, forse l’idea non era da buttare, non per lei e dargli Amanda Waller sarebbe stato facile si disse prima di fare un cenno a Kitrina.  
<< Sorellina, il signor Valeska ha un’offerta per noi e … dobbiamo trovare qualcosa che lui e quelle due pazze vogliano >> disse non appena chiuse la comunicazione, ora quell’imprevisto, ma perché i suoi piani seppur perfetti venivano sempre intralciati?  
<< Ma dobbiamo dargli Amanda Waller, hai detto che era questo l’accordo >> replicò Kitrina non appena furono nella loro stanza e Sofia cominciasse a controllare di persona la sua pistola, quella maledetta ragazza volante aveva complicato una serata già complicata di suo pensò la più grande.  
<< Brava sorellina, A+, complimenti. Avevamo un accordo, e ora non lo abbiamo più e ci serve qualcosa per proporre un nuovo accordo, mi chiedo cosa voglia mostrarci, quelli come lui non fanno la carità e vorrà qualcosa in cambio, se solo fossimo a Gotham gli manderei Victor Szasz, maledetto figlio di puttana pazzo! >> imprecò Sofia prima di cambiare il caricatore con Kitrina che aveva compreso che era meglio non dire una parola.  
Kitrina Falcone sapeva bene quando parlare e quando rimanere in silenzio. Suo padre l’aveva ritirata dal collegio appena un anno prima in occasione del matrimonio di Sofia con un incarico, tenere d’occhio la sorella maggiore e far restare vivo Alberto; c’era qualcosa di cui entrambi non parlavano e quando si recava ad Arkham Alberto spesso delirava sebbene con lei cercasse di controllarsi, era la sua sorellina, la sua sorellina buona l’aveva chiamata una volta.  
Sofia Falcone uscì dall’hotel a passo di marcia seguita dalla sorella minore e si sedette al suo posto per poi fare cenno all’autista di partire, avrebbe risolto quella situazione e poi … poi sarebbe stato il turno di Cooper Seldon e del suo adorato fratellone.

 

***

 

La libertà era sopravvalutata pensò Barry Allen.  
Essere liberi significava doversi occupare di così tante faccende e di avere responsabilità, e ora … poteva essere legato ad Ivy ma era che decideva per lui, che sceglieva per lui … ora non doveva più preoccuparsi di niente perché lei se ne sarebbe occupata, così gli ripeteva la voce.  
<< Ivy, smettila di giocare con Barry e venite qui tutti e due, dopo avremo tutto il tempo per giocare. Faremo tutti insieme un bel gioco … e ci piacerà tanto >> dichiarò Jerome prima di ridere, non era una bella risata quella, gli metteva i brividi, era troppo … troppo da pazzo pensò Barry prima di raggiungere gli altri.  
Doveva parlare ad Ollie e agli altri di tutto quello, era una sensazione troppo bella e lui non era mai stato egoista: anche gli altri meritavano di sapere come fosse e soprattutto che l’effetto durasse il più a lungo possibile come stava succedendo a lui.

<< Sistematevi tutti, e sorridete, nella vita bisogna sempre sorridere >> ricordò loro Jerome prima che la porta del magazzino che avevano scelto per la notte si aprì rivelando Sofia Falcone e una ragazzina che le assomigliava molto che la seguiva. Sofia fece qualche passo e nel vederlo rimase di stucco, si stropicciò gli occhi come se non credesse alla sua presenza eppure lui era lì, migliorato.  
<< Non … professor Allen, cosa ci fa con loro? >> chiese Sofia facendo scoppiare a ridere Jerome che poi fece un cenno ad Ivy mentre Harleen appariva spazientita, avevano già deciso il piano che le avrebbe consegnato Amanda Waller e si stava annoiando.  
<< Lui si chiama Barry Allen, fa parte della scientifica di Central City, e nel tempo libero … corre di qua e di là ma sempre vestito di rosso, come i capelli di Ivy >> le spiegò Harleen prima di indicare i capelli rossi di Ivy che sorrise, la faccia che Sofia Falcone stava assumendo era impagabile, a dir poco impagabile.  
<< Questo … questo è impossibile. Mi state dicendo che lui … lui è Flash? >> domandò Sofia mentre anche l’altra ragazzina sgranava gli occhi sorpresa dalla notizia.  
<< Lo state dicendo voi, signora, non io >> rispose Jerome con un ghigno. << Per questo il nostro accordo è stato scisso, niente di personale Sofia ma lui … lui può darci la Waller, e lo farà gratis >> aggiunse Harleen con un sorriso, era ovvio che lo avrebbe fatto gratis pensò Barry, se Ivy voleva che lo facesse gratis lui lo avrebbe fatto gratis.  
<< E allora perché mi avete convocato qui? >> chiese Sofia, quello che aveva raccontato sugli eventi di cinque anni fa le sarebbe piaciuto, Jerome aveva riso nell’apprenderlo, mentre Harleen si era limita a sorridere e Ivy ne era stata così felice, era così semplice e bello obbedirle.  
<< Perché ci piace avere un pubblico o perché abbiamo delle informazioni, vede … noi le diamo le informazioni e lei al nostro ritorno a Gotham dirà ai suoi uomini di lasciarci in pace. Noi siamo dei liberi professionisti, capisce? >> propose Jerome, anche se pazzo aveva una grande mente si disse Barry.  
<< Garantisco per i miei uomini ma non per quelli di Maroni e del Pinguino e delle vostre informazioni non so che farmene >> replicò Sofia prima di voltarsi verso la sorella e farle cenno di uscire.

<< No, no, no … non funziona così, signora, Barry … porta la signora più vicina a noi >> ordinò Jerome e lui si voltò verso Ivy, prendeva ordini da lei, non da Jerome, la rossa ci pensò un attimo e poi annuì con la testa.  
<< Mi lasci subito, mi lasci! Non hai idea di chi sono io! Lasciami o te ne farò pentire! >> urlò Sofia quando la trasportò vicino ad Ivy, sua sorella o chiunque fosse l’altra ragazza con lei.  
<< Non mi piace quando la gente urla. Ora, lei chiamerà Sal Maroni e il Pinguino e ordinerà a entrambi di non darci noie al nostro ritorno >> le ordinò Ivy prima di soffiare quella polvere nella sua direzione. << Ok, lo farò, come volete voi >> rispose Sofia, prima di prendere il cellulare.  
<< Ora … Barry, sai dove si trova la sede della ARGUS ? >>  gli chiese Harleen con un sorriso divertito, Ivy gli fece cenno di rispondere e le obbedì, Ivy aveva sempre ragione. << Vi ci posso portare anche ora >> ammise e vide il sorriso di Harleen ingrandirsi.  
<< E allora andiamo … finalmente il gioco si fa veramente divertente, Ivy, quando finisce l’effetto? >> chiese Jerome riferendosi a Sofia.  
<< Ancora mezz’ora, noi saremo già alla ARGUS, non è vero Barry? >> rispose Ivy e lui assentì, Ivy sapeva sempre cosa fare.


	13. Next Morning, Heroes Side

Fu il telefono a svegliarlo, il telefono che squillava e Thea che stava correndo per le scale.  
<< Come fai a dormire? Diggle ha provato a chiamarti per quasi dieci minuti poi ha chiamato me! >> urlò sua sorella aprendo la porta di scatto, Felicity doveva essersi già svegliata e vestita pensò prima di fare cenno a sua sorella di spiegarsi.  
<< Qualcuno è penetrato alla ARGUS, Lyla stava per arrivare e almeno lei è al sicuro ma sembra che Amanda Waller fosse all’interno, sembra che fossero Valeska, Quinzell, Pepper … e Barry, deve essere ancora sotto il controllo mentale di Ivy Pepper >> gli spiegò Thea prima di lasciare la stanza. Dunque l’effetto dei ferormoni era ancora in circolo pensò Oliver mentre si vestiva, qualunque fosse la sostanza di cui Ivy Pepper si serviva, o a cui il suo DNA era irrimediabilmente legato, era molto potente e sperò che l’ARGUS o altre organizzazioni non riuscisse a mettere le mani su Ivy Pepper viva, il timore che si potessero servire  delle sue capacità in ambito militare era altissimo.  
 

<< Hanno delle idee su cosa possa essere quella polverina di Ivy Pepper? >> chiese a Felicity che lo stava aspettando assieme a Thea e a Roy.  
<< Nessuna, è una sostanza vegetale, in gran parte vegetale ma non si riesce a risalire a quale sia la pianta da cui Ivy Pepper la estrae a meno che …  non la estrae da una pianta ma da sé stessa, qualsiasi cosa le sia successo Ivy Pepper non solo è in grado di servirsi delle piante ma è in parte un essere vegetale essa stessa! >> esclamò Felicity, Ivy non era solo un’arma pensò Oliver, era anche qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa per cui tutti avrebbero pagato per poterla studiare e poi servirsi di lei.  
<< Stai dicendo che quella ragazza è una pianta? Forse dobbiamo portare il diserbante >> scherzò Thea facendo affiorare sulle loro labbra un sorriso divertito, se Valeska e Quinzell erano gestibili Ivy Pepper non lo era.  
<< E delle cesoie! Se vogliono la Waller perché non sono andati direttamente da lei invece di rovinare il vostro matrimonio? >> domandò Roy e aveva ragione, l’obbiettivo era Amanda Waller almeno per Harleen e allora perché avevano scelto il suo matrimonio e Lyla? Lyla era tra i più stretti collaboratori della Waller ma era una spiegazione troppo facile, a trovarne una come lei non ci voleva molto inoltre alla ARGUS tutti erano sacrificabili, tutto quello non aveva senso pensò Oliver prima di salire in macchina.  
<< Non si sa mai dove sia la Waller mentre si sapeva che Lyla sarebbe stata al matrimonio >> fece notare Felicity, c’era qualcosa che stava dimenticando si disse Oliver, c’era un dettaglio che avevano momentaneamente dimenticato, qualcosa che Lyla aveva detto e che doveva assolutamente ricordare prima che fosse troppo tardi.

<< Anni fa, la missione della ARGUS fallita a cui Harleen Quinzel è sopravvissuta … non fu la Waller è premere il bottone ma Lyla! >> fece notare: era stato Harkness a rivelarlo anni prima e forse non era l’unico a saperlo, da quello che aveva compreso Harleen Quinzel era intelligente, molto intelligente, e anche lei poteva averlo scoperto dunque la Waller non era il bersaglio principale.  
<< Non vuole la Waller, vuole Lyla, e se la Waller e gli altri muoiono … a loro non importa, la Waller stessa è un diversivo >> ragionò a voce alta Roy, era quello l’obbiettivo di quei tre: la colpevole materiale, Lyla, e non la mandante, Waller.

 

***

 

Joe aveva ricevuto la telefonata non appena lui e Iris erano tornati dalla colazione.  
Aveva contattato Wels e i laboratori STAR quasi ogni ora, quei cervelloni dovevano trovare una soluzione a Barry, Iris era sicura che bastasse molto meno, nessuna formula chimica o altro, solo tenerlo lontano da Ivy Pepper il tempo necessario.  
<< Chi era papà? >> chiese, aveva cercato informazioni su Ivy Pepper e non aveva trovato niente, solo notizie che riguardavano la morte di suo padre Mario e il movente che aveva portato l’uomo a sparare ai coniugi Wayne cinque anni fa, anche se le sembrava tutto fin troppo artificiale. Su Jerome Valeska c’era così tanto ed era convinta che fosse lui la personalità dominante, Harleen Quinzel era animata dalla vendetta e Ivy Pepper in quanto meta human era la più potente tra loro ma Jerome Valeska aveva un carisma da tutti giudicato eccezionale, per lei era solo un manipolatore.  
<< Sanno dove si trova Barry, alla ARGUS e … è ancora sotto l’effetto di quella sostanza >> le spiegò Joe, qui c’era bisogno di una terapia d’urto pensò Iris. L’ARGUS, non vi aveva mai scritto ma sapeva bene di cosa si occupasse quell’organizzazione e … Quinzell vi aveva ufficiosamente fatto parte, era stata nella famosa e invisibile Suicide Squad, quella di cui avevano parlato pochi giorni prima, e ora lei e gli altri si trovavano lì. Era evidente che Harleen avesse dei conti da sistemare e con uno come Barry non c’era limite a cosa potevano fare e a dove potevano introdursi pensò prima di salire sull’auto.

<< Iris, scendi immediatamente da questa macchina, tu non verrai con me. È troppo pericoloso e quel che è peggio Barry è imprevedibile >> cercò di farle notare Joe, suo padre aveva ragione ma lei aveva un’idea, poteva funzionare, poteva non funzionare ma doveva pur tentare.  
<< Ho un’idea papà e no, non scenderò >> replicò, a costo di camminare fino alla sede della ARGUS Iris West era ben decisa ad arrivarci e niente di quello che avrebbe potuto dirle suo padre le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, tutto quello riguardava anche lei: Barry era il suo migliore amico, il suo coinquilino, il suo ragazzo e lei non si sarebbe arresa senza combattere.  
<< Fa come vuoi, ma io ti ho avvisato Iris, dubito che ci chiederanno di fare qualcosa ma … non fare mosse avventate >> la supplicò suo padre, comprendeva bene il suo punto di vista ma avrebbe odiato trovarsi in hotel ad attendere notizie come le protagoniste dei film anni’50, non voleva azione o altro, voleva solamente essere informata in tempo reale su quello che stava succedendo si disse prima di sistemarsi sul sedile.

Per fortuna era vicino si disse quando scese, tutta la zona era transennata e Lyla Diggle si stava occupando di tutto con calma ed efficienza come se fosse abituata a quello. Distinse Jim Gordon e sua moglie intenti a conferire con il capitano Lance e fece cenno a Felicity la quale le indicò di avvicinarsi.  
<< Sono loro, vero? >> le chiese, conosceva già la risposta.  
<< Sono loro, Oliver e gli altri sono già dentro, se si accorgessero che Lyla è fuori non so cosa potrebbe accadere >> ammise la bionda, dunque volevano Lyla pensò Iris, o almeno Harleen Quinzel voleva Lyla, agli altri non interessava chi vivesse o morisse, e Barry … doveva occuparsi di lui.  
<< Ho un’idea, non è un granché ma potrebbe aiutarci almeno a far tornare Barry come prima >> propose mentre osservava suo padre discutere con Quentin Lance e Jim Gordon.  
<< Tentar non nuoce, ti ascolto >> le rispose Felicity, ora o mani più si disse Iris West.

 

***

 

La mattina era cominciata come tante per Jim Gordon, sua moglie e sua figlia.  
Avevano fatto colazione e poi stava pensando di chiamare Gotham per avvisare Harvey che sarebbe stato di ritorno entro tre giorni quando aveva ricevuto una telefonata da Quentin Lance che lo avvisava che avevano localizzato Jerome, Ivy Pepper e anche Harleen Quinzel. Si era trovato ad avere a che fare due volte con Jerome e la sua unica impressione era stata che il rosso fosse completamente pazzo, gli psicologi di Arkham usavano tante parole difficili ma nemmeno loro erano riusciti a descrivere esattamente Valeska. E a proposito di Arkham si era detto mentre chiudeva la conversazione, doveva avere informazione su Hugo Strange e capire come avesse potuto assumere una come Harleen Quinzel che sicuramente aveva mostrato un curriculum falso.  
<< Li hanno trovati, sono alla ARGUS >> rispose allo sguardo preoccupato di Lee, non avrebbe voluto che andasse con lui ma conosceva fin troppo bene sua moglie e infatti non rimase sorpreso nel vederla abbassarsi finché non fu allo stesso livello di Barbara.  
<< Tesoro, io e papà dobbiamo andare, questioni di lavoro. Tu fai la brava, puoi andare in piscina se vuoi e ordinare dal servizio in camera ma non dare confidenza a nessuno e ricorda quello che ti abbiamo insegnato >> le spiegò Lee e si rilassò nel vedere Barbara annuire con forza. << Ti lasciamo la chiave, non perderla per nessun motivo >> le raccomandò prima di uscire, Jerome Valeska doveva tornare immediatamente a Gotham in una struttura dove non potesse più fare del male a nessuno e anche Ivy nonostante tutto doveva essere tenuta sotto osservazione.

<< Detective Lance, grazie per averci avvisati >> disse prima di stringere la mano a Quentin, Lee al suo fianco e … Kara Danvers e Jimmy Olsen, in altre circostanze li avrebbe cacciati via ma erano della CatGroup e Cat Grant non avrebbe accettato un atteggiamento simile si disse a malincuore.  
<< L’ho chiamata perché lei si è occupato per ben due volte di Valeska e … non sono solo solamente quei tre che hanno irruzione al matrimonio di Oliver Queen >> lo informò Quentin, non era da Jerome prendere ostaggi, e nemmeno Ivy lo avrebbe fatto, forse la Quinzel che non conosceva affatto, mentre erano in macchina aveva chiesto a Lee se si ricordasse di Harleen Quinzel ma per quanto sua moglie si sforzasse non la ricordava, o Harleen era arrivata ad Arkham dopo che sua moglie era stata assunta come coroner o era semplicemente passata in osservato perché voleva nascondersi.  
<< Hanno preso ostaggi? >> chiese, Lyla Diggle stava conferendo con suo marito e Felicity Smoack e nello stesso tempo teneva d’occhio l’edificio.  
<< Non esattamente, mrs Diggle saprà spiegarvelo meglio di me >> rispose il detective Lance prima di allontanarsi.  
<< Detective Gordon! È come temevamo: hanno metà della ARGUS in ostaggio e … l’effetto dura ancora, Felicity crede che … il nostro sia sottoposto a nuove dosi ad intervalli di tre ore, massimo quattro >> gli spiegò Lyla, dunque il giovane Allen era ancora sotto coercizione di Ivy, quello era un reato tale da mandarla in prigione pensò Jim.

<< Avete provato con un colpo d’urto? Basterebbe fare in modo che sia lontano e poi colpirlo >> propose Lee, il problema era come far allontanare il giovane Allen dagli altri e soprattutto da Ivy Pepper ponderò Jim.  
 << Sono loro, vero? >> chiese Iris West appena arrivata e lui si allontanò per salutare Joe.  
<< Sono loro, Oliver e gli altri sono già dentro, se si accorgessero che Lyla è fuori non so cosa potrebbe accadere >> ammise la bionda, dunque l’obbiettivo del terzetto era Lyla Diggle pensò Lee, era sempre stata lei l’obbiettivo, tutto quello era un gioco, una trappola e uno modo per divertirsi per il terzetto, forse nemmeno avevano pensato alla Waller.  
<< Ho un’idea, non è un granché ma potrebbe aiutarci almeno a far tornare Barry come prima >> propose Iris West, era una ragazza intelligente e forse potevano aver avuto la stessa idea si disse Lee Thompkins in Gordon, un colpo d’urto poteva funzionare, bisognava solamente elaborare un piano d’attacco che poi funzionasse.

 

***

 

Kara Danvers non aveva dormito molto quella notte.  
Per sua fortuna aveva poco bisogno di sonno e Jimmy non le aveva fatto domande, gli aveva rivelato quello che poteva in ascensore e a colazione dopo essersi assicurata che nessuno li stesse osservando, Alex non avrebbe approvato, questo lo sapeva bene.  
<< Non credo che il problema sia la ragazza con la pistola, dalla tua descrizione assomiglia moltissimo a Sofia Falcone, ma il terzetto delle meraviglie, per fortuna sei immune a quella tossina ma ora lo sanno anche loro >> le aveva fatto notare Jimmy prima che risalissero in camera. Avrebbe avuto così tanto bisogno di Winn in quel momento si era detta Kara.  
Aveva invece ascoltato quasi per sbaglio una conversazione tra Jim Gordon e sua moglie e … erano alla ARGUS.  
<< Dobbiamo andare alla ARGUS >> aveva dichiarato prima che Jimmy prendesse la sua macchina fotografica, aveva l’opportunità di poter fare qualcosa, era l’unica che in un’occasione come quella poteva fare la differenza si era detta Kara.

Lei e Jimmy erano rimasti in silenzio per tutto il tempo che il taxi aveva impiegato e appena scesi lui aveva scattato subito alcune foto e lei aveva tirato fuori un taccuino e finto di prendere appunti. Lyla Diggle e suo marito erano già presenti sul luogo, assieme a Felicity Smoack e proprio in quel momento vide arrivare il detective Jim Gordon assieme alla moglie seguiti pochi minuti dopo da Iris West e da suo padre Joe, ora c’erano tutti pensò.  
Origliò volontariamente la conversazione tra la bionda e le more, era un buon piano il loro, avevano solo bisogno di un colpo d’urto e lei poteva provvedere a quello si disse, poteva entrare nell’edificio e colpire Barry Allen per poi trascinarlo via, il suo corpo era immune ai proiettili, o per meglio dire non le facevano così male, poi avrebbero pensato le altre a cosa inventarsi.  
<< Ho un’idea, distrai tutti in maniera tale che non si accorgano che me ne sono andata >> sussurrò a Jimmy.

<< Non ne hai bisogno, nessuno si sta occupando di noi, ci hanno appena degnato di uno sguardo. Basta che fingi di aver appena ricevuto una telefonata >> le suggerì Jimmy a fior di labbra, Lyla Diggle stava dirigendo le operazione assieme ai tre detective, sembrava un episodio crossover di Law&Order pensò per un istante, le tre donne erano impegnate a chiacchera e si, Jimmy aveva ragione, nessuno stava guardando loro, tutta l’attenzione era puntata sulla ARGUS.  
<< Molto bene, e ricorda: tornati a casa dobbiamo finire la maratona di Homeland e cominciare quella di Six Feet Under >> disse prima di allontanarsi, il tempo di cambiarsi velocemente, ora doveva solo trovare un’entrata poco sorvegliata e una volta dentro cercare Barry Allen e gli altri tre. Ordinaria amministrazione dunque pensò Kara Danvers nata Kara zor El.


	14. Loosing your head

Felicity si era detta che quella era una follia ma situazioni disperate richiedono misure disperate.  
L’idea di Oliver di voler entrare era anche buona ma per prudenza prima che si decidesse lei aveva chiesto a Roy e a Diggle di andare con lui, Thea si era aggiunta all’ultimo momento ma poteva solo essere utile aveva pensato la bionda. Li aveva aggiornati su quello a cui aveva pensato assieme ad Iris e a Lee Thompkins ma non gli era sembrato realmente convinto, a sentire lui era una buona idea ma era rischiosa e poteva anche non funzionare e non potevano correre quel rischio. Certo, Amanda Waller non era precisamente una damigella in pericolo ma questa volta si tratta di una meta human leggermente instabile, di uno psicopatico con tendenze omicide e di una pazza che si era fatta traviare dal suddetto psicopatico, più Barry a cui avevano fatto il lavaggio del cervello.

Thea era entrata dall’entrata sul retro mentre loro avevano atteso che Jim Gordon entrasse, disarmato, lo sguardo che aveva rivolto loro Lee si poteva definire unicamente omicida. Lui non aveva previsto la presenza di poliziotti ma Jim Gordon conosceva la loro identità e dovevano collaborare, ora anche gli altri dovevano conoscerla grazie a Barry e quello complicava tutto, ne era sicuri.  
Non avrebbe dovuto permettere a Thea di venire con loro ma sapeva che sua sorella non accettava più di essere trattata come una bambina e lei sembrava essere una parte importante del piano di Felicity, che secondo lui molto probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato.  
Era strano, tutto quello era strano si disse mentre lentamente iniziavano a salire le scale, nella hall non c’era nessuno e Jim Gordon davanti a loro si muoveva circospetto, tutto quello era strano si disse per l’ennesima volta prima di fare cenno a Diggle e a Roy di fare una piccola ricognizione, dovevano essere lì da qualche pensò con l’arco pronto all’azione. Gli parve di scorgere una scia rossa ma non poteva esserne sicuro, il piano di quei pazzi era di vendicarsi della ARGUS e nessuno incarnava l’organizzazione meglio di Amanda Waller anche se a premere il pulsante era stata Lyla.  
<< Dici che fosse lui? >> gli chiese Roy e poteva avere ragione, non sapevano nulla delle tossine del loro funzionamento, se agissero a distanza o solo per durata.  
<< Possibile, se solo avessimo più informazioni su quelle tossine >> gli rispose Roy prima che la striscia rossa tornasse su i suoi passi, si tenesse a distanza come se li stesse studiando e poi sparisse. << Quello è il giovane Allen, giusto? >> chiese loro Jim Gordon sempre più nervoso.  
<< Esatto, prima volta che a che fare con un metahuman? >> gli chiese Roy mentre Diggle scuoteva la testa ormai rassegnato.

<< A Gotham abbiamo altri problemi, più … normali >> fu la risposta, c’era qualcosa di strano pensò Oliver nel vedere Barry per la terza volta, l’altro non si fermava ma sembrava quasi guidarli, era sicuramente un trabocchetto e Jim Gordon non era armato.  
<< Secondo te sa che è una trappola? >> gli chiese Diggle avvicinandosi a lui, chiunque si sarebbe accorto che quella era una trappola, volevano Jim Gordon e per estensione anche loro, era sicuro che li volessero come spettatori, fino ad allora grazie ad Ivy Pepper erano riusciti ad essere sempre un passo avanti.  
<< Credo lo sappia, e questa è una pazzia >> rispose Oliver mentre sentiva la voce di Felicity grazie al microfono, la bionda però sembrava più intenta ad ascoltare Quentin Lance in quel momento e in quel momento stava ricevendo solo dei frammenti, come se qualcuno stesse interferendo.  
<< Tutto questo non finirà bene, specialmente per lui >> disse Diggle mentre salivano al primo piano e Oliver si chiese quale fosse il vero piano.  
Thea Queen non era sicura che quanto Felicity le aveva riferito avrebbe avuto successo ma su qualcosa aveva concordato: lei era quella meno immune alle tossine di Ivy rispetto agli altri. Non abbastanza forte da combatterle ma abbastanza da poter resistere qualche secondo in più rispetto agli uomini e questo poteva essere utile perché Ivy avrebbe sprecato tempo prezioso con lei, inoltre avvertiva la presenza calmante della meta human in maniera minore.  
<< Qui tutto tranquillo >> comunicò mentre arrivava al primo piano e intravedeva Jim Gordon, stava per dirgli qualcosa quando il detective le fece un cenno e salì le scale diretto al secondo piano, cinque secondi dopo vide gli altri ed indicò le scale e iniziò a muoversi.

 

***

 

Jim Gordon sapeva quale fosse quello che doveva fare.  
Aveva pregato Lee di rimanere con gli altri e dopo aver indossato il giubbotto antiproiettile era entrato. Era qualcosa che aveva fatto decine di volte ma sembrava come se fosse un novellino e sapeva bene il perché. Negli anni lui e Bullock avevano spesso riso delle indagini di Star City e Central City, quei misteri e quei vigilanti, secondo Bullock non c’era nulla di male nel farsi aiutare ma lui non la pensava così: era compito loro occuparsi del crimine, non di tizi che sceglievano di farlo. Aveva accennato all’argomento con il detective West al suo matrimonio ma Joe era stato evasivo e ora comprendeva il perché: perché conosceva perfettamente l’identità di Flash e sapeva che l’altro non aveva cattive intenzioni. Peccato che ora grazie alle tossine di Ivy Pepper Barry Allen aveva subito una sorta di lavaggio del cervello e fosse passato sul lato opposto della barricata.  
Sapeva bene di non essere solo ma era anche disarmato e sperò che a quei pazzi non interessassero gli altri, aveva chiesto a lee di mettersi in contatto con Arkham per alcune domande al dottor Strange su Jerome e su Harleen Quinzel, era troppo strano che rispondesse sempre miss Peabody e che Hugo Strange si fosse preso una vacanza, a sentire Lee Hugo Strange non credeva nelle ferie.

Arrivato al secondo piano rivide per l’ennesima volta quella scia rossa, il giovane Allen lo stava conducendo all’obbiettivo pensò prima di arrivare al luogo designato: nella sala riunioni vi erano Jerome che saltellava divertito sul palco, Harleen Quinzel che aveva costretto Amanda Waller ad inginocchiarsi e la teneva sotto tiro mentre Ivy Pepper si stava divertendo con le piante in vaso facendole ondeggiare e volteggiare mentre Barry Allen era accanto a loro seduto a terra e li stava osservando, in quel momento Jim vide Ivy soffiare qualcosa in direzione del giovane Allen. A quanto sembrava l’effetto era appena finito e la ragazza ne aveva appena somministrata una seconda dose, secondo i calcoli delle altre però l’effetto doveva durare più a lungo.  
<< Jerome, consiglia alla tua analista di lasciare miss Waller e metterò una buona parola per te col dottor Strange, ti hanno già riconosciuto l’infermità e tornerai ad Arkham, se la lasciate andare mi assicurerò che non passi il resto della tua vita imbottito di sedativi e in un letto di contenimento >> era stupido fare simili promesse ad uno psicopatico e già sapeva che avrebbero riso ma doveva tentare lo stesso.  
<< Detective, bravo per detto bene la sua battuta ma a me è sempre piaciuto improvvisare, come al circo quando mi davano il permesso di poter allestire un mio numero: improvvisavo ogni sera un numero diverso. E dunque … improvvisiamo, darling: occupati di miss Waller, te l’avevo promessa e l’avrai >> replicò Jerome con una risata  mentre Harleen caricava la pistola e prendeva la mira. Jim maledisse di non avere la pistola, la dottoressa Quinzel poteva decidere di voler giocare con la Waller ma non poteva rischiare.  
<< Pensaci bene Jerome, questo è il punto di non ritorno per tutti e tre, se non lo fai per te stesso allora farlo per le tue … partner >> cercò di farlo ragionare e vide Harleen spalancare gli occhi, Jim aveva solo bisogno di tempo, solo quello si disse per l’ennesima volta.  
<< Spiacente, eppoi … il punto di non ritorno lo abbiamo passato molto tempo fa >> rispose Jerome prima che Ivy si preparasse a premere il grilletto e … Jim Gordon ringraziò mentalmente Oliver Queen e la sua buona mira.  
<< Jerome … come puoi vedere anche a me piace improvvisare >> si limitò a dire con un sorriso soddisfatto poco prima che Amanda Waller riuscisse a disarmare Harleen Quinzel, peccato che Ivy Pepper avesse smesso di giocare con le piante e … li aveva appena chiusi dentro: erano lui, Oliver Queen e Amanda Waller contro Jerome, Ivy Pepper, Harleen Quinzel e Barry Allen che aveva appena assorbito una dose extra di quelle tossine, John Diggle e Roy Harper erano rimasti fuori e quella era una pessima, pessima idea  
<< E ora signor Queen? Qualche idea? >> chiese sarcastico mentre Jerome ridacchiava, quanto odiava quella risata pensò Jim, ora si che erano davvero fregati.

<< Sa come evitare le pallottole detective? >> fu la risposta alla sua domanda, erano finiti pensò Jim Gordon, e proprio in quella maniera. Questo di udire un tonfo e vedere Supergirl cadere a poca distanza dal giovane Allen. << Scusate ma se becco quello che ha detto che i condotti di aerazione sono ottimi … ma non pensiamoci ora detective, signor Queen, miss Waller >> disse la ragazza a mò di presentazione poco prima di afferrare il primo oggetto alla sua sinistra e colpire con quello il giovane Allen, anche se Ivy si ostinava a soffiarle contro quella tossina non le stava accadendo alcunché.

 

***

 

Kara Danvers odiava i condotti d’aerazione.  
Chiunque avesse detto che era facile strisciarvi dentro non lo aveva mai fatto si era detta. Jimmy era riuscito a sviare gli altri e lei ne aveva approfittato per utilizzare i suoi poteri: aveva visto chiaramente dove fossero Jerome e gli altri e sapeva di essere l’unica in grado di poter riuscire in quello: su di lei quelle tossine non avevano effetto e doveva sfruttare quell’opportunità.  
Aveva dunque deciso di atterrare sul setto e aveva visto Thea Queen entrare dall’uscita sul retro mentre Jim Gordon seguito poco dopo da Oliver Queen e dagli altri si servivano dell’entrata principale sperando che nessuno si accorgesse di lei. Lo aveva visto in un film una sera che aveva lasciato decidere a Jimmy, lei, Jimmy sul divano con una coperta, Alex e Winn sulle poltrone con i pop corn, odiava quello sguardo da cane bastonato che le lanciava Winn ma non poteva farci niente, avrebbe tanto voluto provare qualcosa per lui che non fosse semplicemente amicizia ma il suo cuore aveva scelto Jimmy e con lui stava bene.  
Per fortuna non erano accorti di nulla, quel film d’azione le aveva dato un’ottima idea ma era anche complicato scivolare con il mantello si disse prima di cominciare a muoversi carponi, ora andava meglio, molto meglio. Per fortuna aveva un udito notevolmente più sviluppato degli umani e riusciva a captare la voce di Amanda Waller e quella di Harleen Quinzel, quello che ascoltava era poco chiaro ma sapeva come muoversi.  
E come nei film d’azione c’era una presa d’aria, sbriciando da lì Kara vide chiaramente Jerome Valeska, Harleen Quinzel che si divertiva a puntare la sua pistola contro Amanda Waller che non aveva ancora reagito solo perché era in minoranza e Ivy Pepper che si stava divertendo a far germogliare i vasi che si trovavano in quella che sembrava una sala riunioni. Mancava Barry Allen si disse Kara prima di vederlo arrivare, o meglio vide una striscia rossa che si fermò esattamente alla destra di Ivy e che fece ridacchiare Jerome.

<< Stanno arrivando, tutti stanno arrivando >> annunciò Barry, forse si erano accorti di lei pensò Kara alzando il pugno per colp0ire la grata e poi farsi scivolare fuori quando vide Ivy ridacchiare << quattro contro cinque, ma a me non piace giocare alla pari >> disse la rossa tra le risate facendo ridere tutto.  
<< Fai in modo che entri il caro detective Gordon, Ivy. In quanto agli altri … a tua discrezione ma vogliamo vincere >> disse Jerome prima di cominciare a saltellare, quel tipo era pazzo, un pazzo psicopatico assetato di sangue. Una cosa era combattere contro alieni e meta human ma una persona così … normalmente anormale era un’esperienza nuova per lei e non le piaceva affatto.  
Rimase ad osservare l’arrivo di Jim Gordon, era pronta nuovamente a scattare quando vide Oliver Queen colpire Harleen, purtroppo né Roy Harper ché John Diggle e tantomeno Thea Queen sarebbero riusciti ad oltrepassare quei rami che erano cresciuti all’improvviso grazie ai poteri di Ivy, avevano perso il vantaggio dato da Thea, rimaneva solo lei adesso.  
Sentì un rumore dietro di lei e rimase senza parole: le piante, Ivy doveva essersi resa conto anche della sua presenza, ora o mai più si disse prima di far scendere il pungo, il tempo di vedere l’oggetto cadere e si buttò sperando di non farsi troppo male.  
<< Scusate ma se becco quello che ha detto che i condotti di aerazione sono ottimi … ma non pensiamoci ora detective, signor Queen, miss Waller >> disse con un sorriso rialzandosi., accanto a sé c’era una sedia, meglio di niente si disse prima di afferrarla. Era questione di secondi e di forza si disse prima di colpire con forza Barry Allen in testa, probabilmente avrebbe avuto un mal di testa epico quando si sarebbe risvegliato ma se la teoria delle altre era giusta allora l’effetto delle tossine doveva essere sparito.  
<< Se non vi dispiace lo porto via e poi torno >> dichiarò con un sorriso prima di cercare la finestra più nascosta, per fortuna Barry Allen era leggero come una piuma, quel ragazzo mangiava poco o aveva un ottimo metabolismo pensò Kara.  
<< Sicura di farcela? >> le chiese Jim Gordon poco prima che Harleen decidesse di vuotarle contro tutto il caricatore, per fortuna i proiettili non erano in grado di farle nulla pensò Kara prima di lanciarsi verso la finestra, Barry Allen ne sarebbe uscito un po’ ammaccato ma almeno ne sarebbe uscito vivo e forze libero dal controllo mentale.  
Per fortuna nessuno in quel momento badò a lei di loro ma il resto, veloce mandò un sms a Jimmy e poi cercò un modo per risvegliare Barry, forse c’era andata troppo forte con la sedia pensò.

<< Tutto bene? >> le chiese Jimmy al telefono.  
<< Io si, non so Barry, dovresti far venire qui Iris West, e portate una bottiglia d’acqua, credo di esserci andata giù pesante >> rispose prima di sentire dei passi, alzando la testa riconobbe Jimmy e Iris West, ora doveva tornare di sopra per dare una mano si disse prima di alzarsi in volo.

 

*** 

 

Si sentiva la testa pesante e soprattutto gli faceva male, fisicamente male, come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito con forza.  
<< Barry! Tutto bene? >> gli chiese Iris e lui annuì, quando si era cambiata? E soprattutto perché era già giorno si chiese Barry mentre Iris e Jimmy Olsen lo aiutavano a rimettersi in piedi, qualcuno lo aveva sicuramente colpito, e anche con forza.  
<< Credo di si Iris, mi scoppia la testa >> ammise, aveva una sorta di buco, ricordava bene di essere con Oliver e gli altri, avevano trovato Jerome e gli altri, poi era tabula rasa, il vuoto assoluto come se fosse reduce da una sbornia pesante, lusso che grazie alla sua super velocità non poteva più nemmeno concedersi.  
<< Per fortuna, ma dobbiamo fare una prova: saltella su un piede solo per cinque minuti >> dichiarò Jimmy Olsen e Barry vide Iris farsi seria e fissarlo attentamente, non capiva perché avrebbe dovuto eseguire un ordine così sciocco e nemmeno ne aveva voglia.  
<< Perché dovrei? È una cosa stupida da fare >> rispose prima che Iris lo abbracciasse di scatto, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che in altre circostanze avrebbe obbedito senza esitare ma non a Jimmy, a qualcun altro.  
<< Oh Barry, cosa ricordi esattamente? >> gli chiese Iris dopo che lo ebbe lasciato e quella si che era una bella domanda, sforzandosi riuscì a ricordare il magazzino, qualcuno che era fuggito nel sentirli arrivare, lui e gli altri impegnati, Ivy Pepper che gli si era avvicinata ridacchiando e poi … cominciava a vedere qualcosa ma era annebbiato come se stesse sognando il che era strano a pensarci bene si disse Barry.  
<< Eravamo nel magazzino, Ivy Pepper mi si è avvicinata, ha soffiato qualcosa contro di me … >> cercò di rispondere, quello lo ricordava bene, poi apparivano ricordi sfocati e staccati tra di loro, una festa, delle risate, Jerome che rideva, Ivy che rendeva inutile il sistema di protezione della ARGUS, Harleen che faceva inginocchiare Amanda Waller e poi … qualcuno lo aveva colpito.

<< Barry, guardami bene Barry Allen, non è colpa tua! Quello che è accaduto, quello che puoi aver fatto, non è assolutamente colpa sua. È colpa loro, di quella meta human che ti ha incasinato il cervello, tu non sei colpevole >> gli disse Iris prendendogli il volto tra le mani, non ricordava cosa fosse avvenuto ma un dubbio cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente.  
<< Ivy … ha usato le sue tossine su di me? E come … come ne sono uscito? >> chiese, per fortuna il mal di testa stava svanendo.  
<< K … Supergirl, la teoria della botta in testa è sempre la più adeguata, e se vuoi un consiglio meglio se ti riposi per cinque minuti >> gli consigliò Jimmy Olsen, aveva come l’impressione di aver dimenticato qualcosa d’importante.  
<< Sofia … dovete dire a Lance di mandare una volante a prendere Sofia Falcone, è qui con sua sorella e … voleva collaborare con Jerome e gli altri >> dichiarò prima che Iris e Jimmy lo sostenessero, ecco cosa ricordava bene: Sofia e sua sorella minore, a Star City. Poi si sarebbe occupato di aiutare gli altri ma la priorità erano le due mob princess prima che tornassero a Gotham o peggio ancora facessero perdere le proprie tracce.


	15. Ginger rules

Oliver Queen non sapeva come definire tutto quello ma almeno aveva la certezza che tutto si sarebbe sistemato entro pochi minuti.  
Chiunque fosse Supergirl stava sicuramente dando una mano ma non sapeva quanto potesse fidarsi di quella ragazza, aveva la sensazione di averla già vista ma non ricordava dove. Per fortuna Amanda Waller era dalla loro parte e quei tre erano sulla difensiva, l’unica seriamente pericolosa era Ivy Pepper ma era sicuro che si sarebbe inventato qualcosa. Valeska era una mina impazzita mentre la Quinzel … era ancora più pazza di lui ma era un problema della ARGUS, un problema che però riguardava anche lui.  
<< Così non si risolve niente, se continuano ad indietreggiare prima o poi usciranno dal retro, e mi servono, tutti e tre! >> urlò Amanda Waller, cosa le passasse per la testa era qualcosa che Oliver non desiderava scoprire.  
<< Se lo può anche scordare, governo o meno, Jerome Valeska deve scontare una condanna all’ergastolo ad Arkham e la dottoressa Quinzel e Ivy, non li sfrutterà per le sue missioni >> le rispose di rimando Jim Gordon, era un brav’uomo si disse Oliver, solamente un po’ idealista, con Amanda Waller non si ragionava, o si faceva come voleva lei o si diventava suoi nemici, punto.  
<< Lei sa bene che posso appellarmi direttamente al suo capitano, da quando hanno scelto il capitano Barnes lei ha vita difficile Gordon … il suo capitano è un soldato e obbedirà ai suoi superiori e io lo sono >> fu la replica di Waller che fece andare a Jim il sangue al cervello. Quella donna aveva combinato tutto quello e per quanto fosse sicuro che il dottor Strange non avesse ad Arkham niente di adeguato per rinchiudere quel terzetto sentiva che era suo dovere arrestarli, non affidarli alla ARGUS o a qualche altro ente governativo che ufficialmente era solo una leggenda metropolitana.  
<< Si rende che niente al mondo tranne le pareti di un ospedale psichiatrico potrà trattenerli? Nessuno di voi riuscirà a controllarmi mentre ad Arkham saranno quantomeno sorvegliati? >> domandò sperando di farla ragionare, dovevano riuscire a fare entrare anche la sorella di Queen e John Diggle ma quelle piante sembravano vive nel più puro senso della parola.  
Hugo Strange non gli piaceva, anche quando aveva prestato servizio ad Arkham sebbene non lo avesse mai incontrato aveva udito delle voci secondo cui il direttore si credeva una divinità e molti dei suoi metodi fossero quantomeno stravaganti per non dire pericolosi.  
<< Scusate, se potessimo parlarne dopo sarebbe molto ma molto meglio >> disse Kara, per quanto Ivy continuasse a soffiarle addosso quella roba per sua fortuna non aveva alcuno effetto tranne quello di farla starnutire. Jimmy era di nuovo con gli altri e doveva riuscire a farli uscire, solo allora, e con Ivy fuori uso avrebbero potuto arrestarli. << Sai, mia sorella sostiene che non abbia pollice verde, ma credo si sbagli >> disse la ragazza prima di rivolgersi ad Ivy, per fortuna l’altra le sembrava abbastanza delicata pensò prima di colpirla e aggiungere << So che le ragazze non si toccano nemmeno con un fiore ma tu sei come una brutta edera velenosa >>.  
<< Certo che picchi duro, se ora volessi provare anche di lì >> le suggerì Oliver Queen, doveva solo sperare che Thea Queen e gli altri fossero abbastanza lontani da non soffrire di danni. << Se siete ancora in contatto radio sarà meglio >> rispose prima di usare i suoi poteri e sperando di non fare male a nessuno, per fortuna con Ivy ko il suo controllo sulle piante sembrava terminato, quell’aspetto del suo potere non le piaceva, non era spiegabile a suo parere, le tossine spiegavano il controllo mentale ma non quello sulle piante.

 

§§§

 

Joe West nei momenti di crisi aveva una guida che definire sportiva era un semplice eufemismo, avventurosa forse.  
All’inizio si erano recati alla centrale di polizia di Star City dove assieme a Quentin Lance avevano visionato i filmati dei giorni precedenti e avevano individuato Sofia Falcone anche se secondo Barry quella non poteva essere Sofia. Si ricordava bene di come Sofia fosse stata presente ai loro incontri, i ricordi stavano lentamente tornando appannati come un finestrino in un giorno di pioggia ma stavano tornando, e Sofia Falcone era abbastanza particolare da rimanere impressa.  
<< Se Barry sostiene che Sofia era con loro allora chi è quella ragazza? >> si chiese Iris a voce alta mentre continuavano a mandare indietro il video, sembrava più bassa ma non riuscivano a vederle il viso, solo i capelli rossi .  
<< Potete fare uno zoom? Perché credo di sapere chi sia >> replicò Jimmy Olsen mentre il detective Lance obbediva. << L’anno scorso Sofia Falcone ha sposato Vincent Gigante, un gran matrimonio come quello del Padrino, la sposa in bianco, l’orchestra più un cantante di Las Vegas, regali a profusione, tipico dei dagos insomma. Per l’occasione Carmine Falcone ha ritirato dal collegio sua figlia Kitrina, lei e sua cugina Lucia Viti erano le damigelle >> aggiunse Jimmy Olsen prima di mostrare una foto della sposa con il padre e sua sorella, che aveva i suoi stessi capelli rossi.  
<< Don Falcone ha messo su peso ma avete ragione Olsen, ben mascherate le due potrebbero essere facilmente confuse ma chi potrebbe interessare alla famiglia? >> si chiese Joe.  
<< Seldon, Cooper Seldon è ancora detenuto e … scusate >> rispose Quentin Lance prima di rispondere al telefono, l’espressione via via più preoccupata. << C’è stata una sparatoria a Iron Hights durante una visita … è impossibile ma … devo sapere chi è stato così stupido da non perquisire la visitatrice >> aggiunse mentre loro si scambiavano sguardi preoccupati.  
<< Ecco cosa voleva, senza volerlo siamo stati il suo diversivo >> sussurrò Barry, in quei cinque anni Sofia Falcone aveva fatto passi da gigante.


	16. Revenge

Avevano impiegato più tempo di quanto credesse ma alla fine erano riusciti a risolvere quel pasticcio si disse Oliver Queen.  
Per quello doveva ringraziare Supergirl che alla fine si era limitata ad abbracciare lui e gli altri prima di andarsene, era sicuro di averla già vista sebbene non ricordasse dove, aveva un volto abbastanza familiare. Ivy Pepper era al centro della discussione tra Jim Gordon ed Amanda Waller, cinque anni prima non si era reso conto di quanto il detective di Gotham fosse testardo ma ora quel pregio si stava trasformando in un difetto perché la Waller era almeno dieci volte più testarda di lui.

<< Secondo te chi vincerà? >> gli chiese Felicity che lo aveva appena raggiunto, per fortuna quasi nessuno si era accorto della loro sparizione temporanea, Lee Thompkins in Gordon dopo qualche minuto in cui aveva cercato di far ragionare i due aveva avvisato che lei tornava in albergo a fare le valige e si era eclissata.  
<< Waller, anche se lui sa essere testardo >> le rispose Diggle mentre il detective e il capo della ARGUS continuavano ad urlarsi addosso.  
<< Cerchiamo di ragionare per un istante: nessuna prigione al mondo è in grado di contenere un meta human dunque Ivy Pepper dovrebbe venire con noi, Harleen Quinzel lavorava per la ARGUS e se volessero arrestarla dovrebbero spiegare il suo certificato di morte ed è meglio che torni con noi, per finire lo Stato si è dimostrato per ben due volte incapace di trattenere Jerome Valeska mentre noi potremmo usarlo a vantaggio di tutti >> si intromise Lyla, il suo discorso era giusto ma Oliver dubitava che Jim Gordon si sarebbe arreso così facilmente.  
<< E voi pensate che lui ascolti? Mi sembra un tipo tenace >> fece notare loro Roy, quei due erano due testardi pensò Oliver.  
<< Signor Queen, signor Queen una domanda … ora che Quinzell, Pepper e Valeska sono sotto la custodia della polizia quando pensa che si terrà la prossima cerimonia di matrimonio tra lei e miss Smoack? >> chiese una voce alla loro destra, Kara Danvers non mollava mai.  
<< Con tutto il rispetto le sembra il momento di fare una domanda simile? >> le chiese Thea mentre lui si guardava intorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga.  
<< Io sto facendo il mio lavoro miss Queen. È stato il signor Queen a proporre l’esclusiva a miss Grant io sono qui per fare il mio lavoro >> rispose la giornalista decisa, lo sapeva lui che dare l’esclusiva ad un giornale era una pessima idea.

<< Scusate, ma dove sono finiti gli altri? >> chiese Felicity guardandosi intorno.  
<< Posso rispondervi io, sono a Iron Hights dove c’è appena stata una sparatoria >> rispose Kara Danvers prima di chiamare un taxi.

 

***

 

Tutto quello era assurdo pensò Barry Allen quando scese dalla macchina, avrebbe preferito correre ma a sentire Joe non era prudente in quel momento.  
<< Detective Lance, e questo è il detective West, cosa sta succedendo esattamente? >> chiese Quentin Lance mostrando il distintivo all’entrata.  
<< Non sappiamo come sia potuto accadere perché tutti i visitatori vengono perquisiti all’ingresso. La ragazza ha chiesto di poter vedere uno dei nostri detenuti e … aveva un permesso. Non appena l’hanno portato hanno avuto una breve conversazione e poi lei gli ha sparato >> gli fu spiegato, lo sguardo di Quentin e Joe era abbastanza chiaro mentre Iris prendeva mentalmente appunti e lui si chiedeva come fosse possibile che nessuno avesse avuto dubbi nel vedere Sofia Falcone.  
<< E … come sta lui? >> chiese Quentin preoccupato.  
<< … aspetti un secondo >> fu la risposta, per fortuna erano tutti distratti per non accorgersi che assieme al detective Lance c’erano lui, Iris e Jimmy Olsen si disse Barry, tutto quello era strano e senza senso, cosa mia poteva volere una come Sofia Falcone da Cooper Seldon che non avesse già ottenuto. << Capisco, mm mm … detective, il detenuto è deceduto in infermeria, se vuole parlare con la ragazza >> disse il secondino prima di aprire una porta.  
Seduta con l’aria rilassata di chi si annoia con eleganza c’era Sofia Falcone che si stava controllando il trucco con uno specchietto mentre in piedi, agitata e vicina ad una crisi isterica c’era una ragazzina che le assomigliava molto, capelli rossi, stesso viso, leggermente più bassa, sua sorella minore Kitrina Falcone.

<< Ma che bello rivedervi, signorina West, professor Allen, o forse dovrei dire .. dottor Allen? Cosa vi porta qui a Star City? >> chiese Sofia alzando appena gli occhi per poi tornare a quello che stava facendo con calma.  
<< Mrs Gigante, lei è accusata di omicidio volontario premeditato, di corruzione e di così tanti reati che trasferirla direttamente al braccio femminile sarebbe la cosa più facile da fare >> dichiarò Quentin Lance strappandole una risatina. << Ma io, detective, non ho fatto nulla, io sono innocente >> rispose serafica prima di chiudere lo specchietto e rimetterlo nella borsa, la pistola ancora visibile.  
<< Spero che tu stia scherzando, c’è un video dove ti si vede chiaramente uccidere Cooper Seldon >> le rinfacciò Iris, ecco, dovevano solo mostrarle il video pensò Barry.  
<< Sofia, ammetti quello che hai fatto, sono sicura che avrai le attenuanti >> la supplicò Kitrina, la voce sempre più acuta.  
<< Fa silenzio troia! Non hanno prove e l’avvocato di papà è per strada! >> urlò Sofia in italiano. << C’è il nastro Sofia, il nastro >> tentò di farla ragionare Kitrina, sempre in italiano.  
<< Detective … non so come dirglielo ma il nastro della sparatoria non … non si trova e le assicuro che le telecamere questa mattina funzionavano >> annunciò uno dei secondini facendola scoppiare a ridere mentre Kitrina la guardava ammirata e scandalizzata allo stesso tempo.

<< Sei stata tu, sei sempre stata tu, non è vero Sofia? >> le domandò Barry, doveva avere qualcuno che lavorava per la famiglia all’interno che l’aveva aiutata.  
<< Non dirò nulla che possa incriminarmi ma … non è bene raccontare i segreti della gente e noi dagos teniamo ai nostri segreti; se decidi di farlo allora devi essere abbastanza uomo da affrontare le conseguenze >> rispose Sofia prima di fare un cenno a sua sorella e lasciare la stanza con una risata che sembrava venire all’inferno.


	17. How to be a Mob Queen

Per fortuna tutto si era risolto come sperava pensò Oliver Queen, poteva andare peggio ma erano usciti da quella situazione.  
Jim Gordon e Amanda Waller erano giunti ad una conclusione e solo perché la donna era stata costretta a chiamare il capitano della polizia di Gotham per obbligare Gordon ad obbedire, solo nel sentire le parole del capitano Barnes Jim si era convinto a consegnare alla donna Jerome Valeska ed Ivy Pepper, fosse dipeso da lui avrebbe rinchiuso la ragazza a Yan Yu, in mezzo al mar cinese e quasi del tutto isolata dal mondo quella ragazza non avrebbe avuto nessuno da incantare.  
Finito Gordon aveva chiamato sua moglie e poi gli aveva chiesto quando sarebbe avvenuta la cerimonia per la seconda volta essendo deciso a partecipare. Oliver aveva sorriso e poi si erano stretti la mano, doveva recarsi a Gotham con Felicity, il giovane Bruce Wayne ormai era grande abbastanza perché potessero entrambi definire quegli accordi senza l’intermediazione del consiglio di amministrazione della Wayne Enterprise.

<< Allora, come l’ha presa? >> gli chiese Felicity, avevano sistemato tutto eppure sentiva che mancava qualcosa.  
<< Non bene, credo che potrebbe fare qualche gesto avventato ma si controllerà >> le rispose, le notizie che Barry gli avevano comunicato non erano le migliori e sapeva bene che poco poteva fare.  
<< Secondo te, come ha fatto a far entrare un’arma in un carcere? >> chiese Thea che stava osservando distrattamente la situazione.  
<< Deve aver pagato qualcuno per farla entrare, dovrebbe essere obbligatorio perquisire chiunque e non credo che fosse così … intraprendente >> le rispose Roy, e invece Oliver lo credeva, se Sofia Falcone da ragazzina era riuscita a distruggere suo fratello poteva far entrare una pistola a Iron Hight, poteva persino portarla con sé.

<< Mi ha chiamato mio padre, l’hanno portata alla stazione di polizia ma la rilasceranno a breve, almeno qui è andato tutto bene >> si intromise Laurel, come aveva temuto pensò Oliver, Diggle e Lyla stavano discutendo con la Waller che sembrava decisa ad andare per la propria strada.  
<< Com’è possibile? >> chiese Felicity mentre Thea aggiornava John e Lyla.  
<< Donazioni, ricatti, probabilmente ha fatto un accordo, mio padre dissente ma non può fare niente >> ammise sconfortata Laurel.

 

***

 

Era a dir poco pazzesco pensò Barry mentre teneva stretta a sé Iris.  
L’ultima volta che Iris e Sofia si erano incontrate non era andata bene, anche se il pugno che la sua ragazza aveva rifilato all’italoamericana era da manuale pensò, e ora Sofia stava firmando quello che sembrava un assegno.  
<< Tutto questo è inammissibile Iris, dovremmo fare qualcosa >> disse una voce dietro di loro, Kara Danvers stava osservando la scena stretta a Jimmy Olsen mentre questi aspettava il momento esatto per una foto, e lo sapeva anche lui, era disgustoso quello che stava accadendo.

<< Potremmo scrivere degli articoli ma non so quanto avrebbero effetto, dopo i miei articoli su suo fratello ho rischiato querele, ho ricevuto telefonate minatorie e volevano far chiudere il giornale. E questo nonostante il giornale avesse un buon avvocato, l’ufficio legale avesse approvato l’articolo e a Central City tutti sapessero che sono la figlia di un detective e la reporter di Flash >> le spiegò Iris, né lui né Joe avevano mai saputo niente di telefonate o querele ma spiegava perfettamente l’atteggiamento di Iris di quattro anni prima e perché a lungo avesse tenuto un basso profilo si disse Barry.  
<< Avresti dovuto dircelo, dovevi dircelo >> le fece notare e l’altra alzò la testa verso di lui. << E poi? Cosa potevate tu o mio padre? Quelli non sono meta human ma semplici umani e non criminali che puoi tranquillamente sbattere in prigione, non a Gotham almeno >> si limitò a rispondere poco prima che Sofia passasse accanto a loro seguita da sua sorella minore Kitrina.

<< Miss West, miss Danvers, mr Olsen … professor Allen … dovremmo incontrarci meglio, cosa ne pensate di venire a casa mia una sera? Preparo un ottima pasta, il sugo mi arriva direttamente dall’Italia e dicono che la mia torta sia la migliore >> li provocò la donna prima di sorridere loro.  
<< C’è un posto dove dovreste stare ed è un carcere femminile >> le rispose di rimando Iris.  
<< Miss West … non insulti la sua intelligenza e si ricordi che nessun carcere americano potrà mai tenermi rinchiusa, ora devo andare, tra poco sarà il Columbus Day e mio fratello Alberto adora così tanto le feste. Comunque è Mrs Gigante, lo ricordi, Kitrina muoviti >> ordinò la rossa prima di salutarli.  
Tutto quello faceva schifo ma c’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quello che aveva appena detto pensò Barry, un indizio in più che non avrebbe dovuto riconoscere, qualcosa di importante, ne era sicuro, solo che non sapeva cosa.


End file.
